


Weniger als eine Erinnerung (Less  than a memory) - (More than a feeling Part II)

by TeamSharma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamSharma/pseuds/TeamSharma
Summary: Hermine Granger stellt mit Erschrecken fest, dass sie sich an die vergangenen Tage nicht mehr erinnern kann - ausgerechnet mitten im Lernstress für die UTZ-Prüfungen! Mindestens genauso beunruhigend ist ein Schriftstück, das sie in ihrem Umhang findet, und das bezeugt, dass sie und Ron in gegenseitigem Einvernehmen ihre Verlobung aufgelöst hätten. Und als wäre das nicht schon genug, ist da noch die unerklärlich intensive Anziehung, die Hermine plötzlich gegenüber der Schulleiterin Professor McGonagall empfindet. Fragen über Fragen, aber sie wäre nicht Hermine Granger, wenn sie nicht unbeirrt Antworten suchen (und finden) würde. (Dies ist eine Fortsetzung der Geschichte "Mehr als ein Gefühl".)Hermione Granger notices she can't remember most of the things that happened on the previous days. Why can't she remember most of the stuff she learned for the N.E.W.T.s? Why does she have a document in her robe that says she and Ron had cancelled their engagement? And why does she suddenly feel an unexplainable attraction to the Headmistress Professor McGonagall? Questions upon questions, but she wouldn't be Hermione Granger if she didn't look for answers. (This story is the sequel of the story "More than a feeling.")





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte ist eine Fortsetzung von "Mehr als ein Gefühl" (nicht "Mehr als sie erlaubt"). Sie setzt direkt nach dem Ende des ersten Teils ein, sodass es wenig Sinn hat, diese Geschichte zu lesen, ohne den ersten Teil zu kennen.
> 
> This story is the sequel of "More than a feeling" (not "More than she allows"). It starts directly after the end of Part I, so it doesn't make much sense to read this story without knowing the first part. The story is written in German, but I will probably translate it to English in a while.

**Kapitel 1**

_5\. Juni 1999_  
Das Tageslicht schien bereits hell in den Mädchenschlafsaal der Gryffindors, als Hermine Granger mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen erwachte. Ginny und die anderen waren offenbar längst unten in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück und Hermine fragte sich, warum die Freundin sie nicht geweckt hatte. Normalerweise war Hermine immer die erste, die morgens die Augen aufschlug und saß meistens schon fertig angezogen über ein Buch gebeugt, wenn die anderen sich aus ihren Betten erhoben. Vielleicht hatte Ginny sich nicht getraut, sie im Schlaf zu stören?

Hermine fasste sich an ihren schmerzenden Kopf, als sie die Beine aus dem Bett schob. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie ganze Nächte durchgefeiert, dabei hatte sie seit Monaten nicht mehr über die Strenge geschlagen. Im Juni fanden die UTZ-Prüfungen statt, und Hermine hatte sich fest vorgenommen, ein „Ohnegleichen“ in allen Fächern zu bekommen. Jedes „Erwartungen übertroffen“ wäre eine herbe Enttäuschung, und schon allein deshalb sah Hermine im siebten Jahr kaum von ihren Lehrbüchern auf. 

Wieso also fühlte ihr Kopf sich an wie nach drei Flaschen Feuerwhisky? Vielleicht hatte sie am Abend zu lange gelernt? Hermine konnte sich gar nicht mehr genau erinnern, wann sie eigentlich ins Bett gegangen war, aber es war sicherlich spät geworden. Mit einem Gähnen schlurfte sie zum Bad. Wenn sie sich beeilte, würde sie noch ein paar Bissen vom Frühstück abbekommen, auch wenn sie keinen Hunger verspürte. 

Als Hermine zwanzig Minuten später vor dem Spiegel stand und ihre widerspenstigen Haare bürstete, fühlte sie sich schon ein wenig besser. Trotzdem nahm sie sich vor, nach dem Frühstück zu Madam Pomfrey zu gehen, um sich von ihr etwas gegen die Kopfschmerzen geben zu lassen. Schließlich hatte sie sich für den Tag viel vorgenommen. Hermine warf einen beiläufigen Blick auf ihren Lernplan und ließ vor Schreck ihre Bürste fallen. Wieso war sie immer noch dabei, für Verwandlung zu lernen? Es war bereits der 5. Juni und laut ihrem eigenen Plan müsste sie längst damit begonnen haben, die Formeln für Zaubertränke auswendig zu lernen. 

Hermine blinzelte ungläubig, als sie noch einmal auf ihren Lernplan schaute. Warum war ihr bisher nicht aufgefallen, dass sie zehn Tage im Rückstand lag? Seit wann war sie so nachlässig? Hermine untersuchte ihren Lernplan auf mögliche Zauber, aber es war nichts Ungewöhnliches zu erkennen. Für welches Fach hatte sie denn gestern gelernt? 

Obwohl Hermine angestrengt versuchte, sich zu erinnern, fiel es ihr nicht mehr ein. Hatte sie die letzten Tage womöglich einfach vergessen? Vielleicht ein Rachefeldzug des eingeschnappten Slytherin-Schülers, den sie neulich in ihrer Funktion als Vertrauensschülerin zurechtgewiesen hatte? Allerdings erinnerte Hermine sich noch genau daran, wie sie gestern nach dem Frühstück mit Ginny zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gegangen war und mit ihr über ein Buch aus der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek diskutiert hatte. Hermine hatte sich darüber aufgeregt, dass ihr Professor ihnen ein Werk aus der verbotenen Abteilung als Prüfungslektüre vorschrieb, aber Ginny sah das deutlich gelassener. „Lernen ist immer gleich doof, egal, woher die Bücher stammen“, hatte sie gesagt. Ginny hatte sie dann gefragt, ob sie am Nachmittag mit nach Hogsmeade kommen würde, aber Hermine hatte abgelehnt, weil… weil… Ja, weshalb eigentlich? Wahrscheinlich hatte sie für die Prüfungen lernen wollen.

Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen legte Hermine die Bürste zurück auf den Tisch. Die Vorstellung, in den nächsten Tagen den gesamten versäumten Stoff aufholen zu müssen, verstärkte ihre Kopfschmerzen immens. Seufzend griff sie in die Tasche ihres Umhangs und zog drei Haarnadeln heraus, um ihre buschige Mähne damit zu bändigen. Als sie die Haarnadeln mit einem Zauber befestigte, sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel, dass ihr ein Papier aus der Tasche gefallen war. Vielleicht ein Schmierzettel, auf dem sie sich Formeln für Zaubertränke notiert hatte? 

Hermine bückte sich vorsichtig, um ihrem Kopf keine schnellen Bewegungen zuzumuten und hob den Zettel vom Fußboden auf. Tatsächlich erkannte sie ihre eigene Handschrift auf dem Pergament, aber es handelte sich nicht um Formeln für Zaubertränke. _Übereinkunft_ stand in dicken Buchstaben über dem kurzen Text. _Hiermit erklären wir, Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley, dass wir übereingekommen sind, unsere Beziehung zu beenden und unsere Verlobung zu lösen. Wir sind beide der Meinung, dass das so besser ist. Sollten wir uns in zwei Jahren noch immer lieben und heiraten wollen, nehmen wir die Beziehung wieder auf._ Unter dem Text waren ihre beiden Namen aufgeführt, ihrer in ihrer eigenen Schrift, und Ron hatte offenbar selbst unterschrieben.

Hermine ließ sich wie betäubt auf ihrem Bett nieder. Ron und sie hatten die Verlobung gelöst? Was um Himmels Willen hatte das zu bedeuten? Natürlich würden Ron und sie heiraten! Zwar hatte sie sich bisher nicht entschließen können, ihm ihr definitives Ja-Wort zu geben, aber das lag nur daran, dass sie gerade generell an allem zweifelte. In weniger als drei Wochen würde sie ihr Examen in den Händen halten, und dann würde sie sich entscheiden müssen, wie sie die Weichen ihres Lebens stellen wollte. Und eine ihrer Weichen würde sein, dass sie Ron heiratete.

Sehr wahrscheinlich jedenfalls. Hermine fühlte sich gerade noch nicht bereit für derartig große Entscheidungen. Auch in Bezug auf eine berufliche Laufbahn interessierte sie sich für so viele verschiedene Dinge, und trotzdem war bisher nichts dabei, wozu sie voll und ganz ja sagen konnte. Irgendetwas fehlte. Und mit Ron war es so ähnlich. Sie liebte ihn, aber auch mit ihm fehlte irgendetwas. Vielleicht lag es nur am Stress mit den UTZ-Prüfungen oder daran, dass das letzte Jahr so unglaublich schrecklich gewesen war. 

Hermine trug noch schwer an dem Grauen, mit dem sie während des Krieges gegen Voldemort konfrontiert gewesen war, und sie merkte jeden Tag, wie sehr sie diese Zeit verändert hatte. Vieles, was ihr früher lieb und wichtig gewesen war, erschien ihr plötzlich unwichtig und unnütz. Und anderes, was sie früher kaum wahrgenommen hatte, erwies sich nun als äußerst bedeutsam. Wie sollte sie in diesem Zustand irgendwelche Entscheidungen fällen? Sie fühlte sich im Moment weder bereit, in Rons Heiratsantrag einzuwilligen, noch ihn abzulehnen. Aber selbst wenn sie aus einer Laune heraus, die sie nicht mehr erinnerte, die Verlobung platzen gelassen hatte, hätte Ron niemals in die Entscheidung eingewilligt.

Was also hatte es mit diesem seltsamen Pergamentstück auf sich? Warum hatte jemand ihre Schrift gefälscht und ihr dieses Dokument untergejubelt? Hermines Kopf schmerzte zu sehr, um noch weiter darüber nachzudenken, und sie beschloss, erst einmal hinunter zum Frühstück zu gehen. In der Mittagspause gab es sicher eine Gelegenheit, Ron eine Eule zu schicken, und dann würde sie hoffentlich bald mit ihm persönlich über das merkwürdige Schriftstück sprechen können. 

Hermine schwankte leicht, als sie sich wieder von der Matratze erhob. Am liebsten wäre sie einfach im Bett geblieben, aber sie war mit ihrem Lernplan zu weit im Hintertreffen, um sich derartige Fehlzeiten leisten zu können. Also stieg sie mit vorsichtigen Schritten die Treppen hinunter und setzte sich in der Großen Halle möglichst unauffällig neben Ginny. 

„Hermine?“ Ginny drehte sich erschrocken zu ihr um. „Du meine Güte, wie siehst du denn aus? Ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Es geht schon.“ Hermine nahm sich im Zeitlupentempo einen trockenen Toast. „Mir ging’s schon mal besser.“

„Ich hätte dir auch Frühstück an dein Bett gebracht.“ Ginny strich Hermine mitfühlend über den Rücken. „Vielleicht geht ein Magen-Darm-Virus um? McGonagall sieht auch ganz bleich aus.“

Hermine hob den Kopf in Richtung Lehrertisch, und in der Tat sah Professor McGonagall ungefähr so aus, wie Hermine sich fühlte. Ihre sonst so energischen Bewegungen wirkten müde und verlangsamt, und unter ihren sonst so schönen Augen waren selbst aus dieser Entfernung auffällig dunkle Ränder zu erkennen. Hermine beobachtete, wie die Schulleiterin ihre Schultern straffte, um sich ihre Verfassung nicht anmerken zu lassen, und tatsächlich schien die Lehrerschaft um sie herum nichts zu bemerken. Aber Hermine konnte die Schwere spüren, die ihre ehemalige Lehrerin für Verwandlung zu umgeben schien, und auf einmal fühlte sie das dringende Bedürfnis, zu der Schulleiterin zu gehen und sie tröstend in ihre Arme zu schließen. 

Hermine verschluckte sich an ihrem trockenen Toast, als in ihr das deutliche Bild aufstieg, wie sie Professor McGonagall in die Arme nahm und auf die Stirn küsste. „Ich glaube, du hast recht“, sagte sie hustend zu Ginny. „Ich sollte vielleicht wirklich wieder ins Bett gehen.“ 

Irgendetwas war überhaupt nicht in Ordnung, aber Hermine fühlte sich zu elend, um herauszufinden, was es war. Vielleicht war sie dabei, ihren Verstand zu verlieren?

„Nein, ich bringe dich besser zu Madam Pomfrey“, entschied Ginny und zog Hermine vom Stuhl hoch. „Du siehst wirklich elend aus.“

Hermine hatte nicht die Energie, sich zu wehren und ließ sich von Ginny aus der Halle führen. Als sie sich umdrehte, um an den Bänken vorbeizukommen, hob Professor McGonagall für einen kurzen Moment den Kopf und schaute sie an. Hermine konnte nicht sagen, was es war, aber der Blick von Professor McGonagall schoss ihr durch Mark und Bein. Ihre Knie gaben nach und sie musste sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch abstützen. Was war nur los mit ihr? Auch Professor McGonagall wirkte erschrocken, aber vielleicht hatte Hermine sich das auch nur eingebildet. 

„Ist alles okay?“ Ginny hakte sie unter. „Du hast dir bestimmt einen Virus eingefangen. Du bist weißer als ein Bettlaken.“ 

* * *

Zwei Stunden später saß Hermine neben Ginny auf der Schulbank und versuchte, sich auf die umständlichen Erklärungen von Professor Flitwick zu konzentrieren. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihr einen Trank gegeben, der innerhalb von Minuten geholfen hatte, und Hermine empfand sich wieder als fit genug für den Unterricht. Doch auch wenn es ihr körperlich besser ging, fühlte sie sich innerlich ausgelaugt und deprimiert. Ihre Gedanken kreisten ständig um die versäumten Lerntage und um das Schriftstück in ihrer Tasche. Sie hatte es sich noch einmal ganz genau angesehen, und es war eindeutig ihre Handschrift auf dem Pergament. Die Worte waren hastig geschrieben, so als hätte sie es eilig gehabt. Wenn jemand ihre Handschrift hätte fälschen wollen, hätte er oder sie sich sicherlich mehr Mühe gegeben.

„Hey.“ Ginny stieß ihre Freundin diskret in die Rippen. „Hast du das mit dem _Homenum Revelio_ Zauber verstanden? Für mich sieht Flitwicks Handbewegung genauso aus wie beim _Confundo_-Zauber.“

„Was?“ Hermine schaute schuldbewusst an die Tafel. Sie hatte mindestens die letzten 10 Minuten des Unterrichts nicht mitbekommen. „Du machst die Bewegungen weniger ausladend, nur der Schwung am Ende ist länger.“ Sie machte Ginny die Bewegung unter dem Tisch vor.

Ginny warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu. „Es ist nicht nur ein Magen-Darm-Virus, oder?“ flüsterte sie beunruhigt. „Irgendwas beschäftigt dich...“

Hermine griff in ihre Tasche und schob das Pergament unauffällig in Ginnys Schoß. Die schielte unter den Tisch, während sie so tat, als lauschte sie fasziniert Professor Flitwicks Ausführungen. „Bei Merlins Bart, was ist das denn?“, raunte sie erschrocken. „Hast du das geschrieben?“

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich habe es in meinem Umhang gefunden.“

„Weiß Ron davon?“

„Ich will ihm nachher eine Eule schicken.“ Hermine meldete sich, um den Anschein zu erwecken, rege am Unterricht teilzunehmen. Professor Flitwick würde sie eh nicht drannehmen, weil so kurz vor dem Examen viele Schüler ihre Noten im Mündlichen verbessern mussten. Tatsächlich rief Professor Flitwick Seamus Finnigan auf, der sonst so gut wie nie etwas sagte und jetzt eine Frage beantworten durfte, die jeder Erstklässler hätte beantworten können. Wie Hermine musste er die siebte Klasse wiederholen, aber nicht, weil er zu lange fortgewesen war, sondern weil die Carrow Geschwister ihm im letzten Jahr so schwer zugesetzt hatten, dass er wiederholt mehrere Wochen nicht am Unterricht hatte teilnehmen können.

„Das ist echt abgefahren.“ Ginny kriegte sich gar nicht wieder ein. „Habt ihr euch gestritten?“

„Nicht dass ich wüsste.“ 

„Du kannst dich an gar nichts erinnern?“ Ginny lächelte schuldbewusst, als Professor Flitwick sie rügend ansah.

„In der mündlichen Prüfung geschieht es nicht selten, dass ein Schüler diese Handbewegung mit dem _Confundo_-Zauber verwechselt.“ Professor Flitwick sprang behände von seinem Bücherstapel. „Ich empfehle Ihnen, diese Bewegung gut zu üben, damit Sie nicht aus Versehen den Prüfer verwirren, anstatt einen verborgenen Menschen sichtbar zu machen.“

„Schau mal, Hermine.“ Ginny wies auf eine Stelle am Fenster ein paar Zentimeter über Professor Flitwicks Kopf. „Ist das nicht Rons Eule?“

Tatsächlich flatterte der kleine Pigwidgeon aufgeregt vor dem Fenster hin und her und klatschte mehrfach ungeduldig gegen die Scheibe. Als die Klasse zu lachen begann, drehte Professor Flitwick sich um und öffnete mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs das Fenster, sodass Pig, der erneut Anlauf genommen hatte, um gegen das Fenster zu prallen, wie eine runde Gewehrkugel ins Klassenzimmer schoss und dann für eine Weile leblos auf Hermines Pult liegen blieb. 

„Es wäre schön, wenn auch die Eule von Mr. Weasley sich an das Postverbot während des Unterrichts halten würde“, bemerkte Professor Flitwick verstimmt, bevor er mit seiner Demonstration fortfuhr. Ginny hatte das bewegungslose Tier an sich genommen, um es nach Verletzungen abzusuchen, doch sobald Pig in ihrer Hand lag, begann er wütend mit seinen Flügeln zu schlagen und sprang mit einem Satz auf Hermines Schoß. 

Hermine, der es unangenehm war, den Unterricht gestört zu haben, löste peinlich berührt Rons Nachricht von Pigs Bein. Als sie das Pergament unter dem Tisch auseinander rollte, sah sie, dass es das gleiche Schriftstück war, das sie am Morgen in ihrer Uniform entdeckt hatte. An dem Pergament war eine kurze Nachricht befestigt: _Diesen Zettel habe ich eben in meiner Tasche entdeckt. Hast du eine Ahnung, was das soll? Ich komme heute Abend vorbei, dann können wir reden. Ich stehe um 18:30 Uhr am Tor. Ron. P.S.: Harry kommt auch mit. Er hat Sehnsucht nach Ginny._

Hermine leitete das Papier unter dem Tisch an Ginny weiter. Die grinste glücklich, als sie las, dass auch Harry heute nach Hogwarts kommen würde. „Wir gehen gleich nach dem Abendessen zum Tor“, flüsterte sie, während sie Hermine half, eine Antwort an Pigs Bein zu befestigen. 

Hermine gab Rons Eule einen aufmunternden Klapps, bevor er laut zeternd zurück durch das noch offene Fenster flatterte. Professor Flitwick schloss das Fenster ohne einen weiteren Kommentar. Natürlich war ihm das Geflüster an Hermines Tisch nicht entgangen, aber da sie für gewöhnlich seine beste und aufmerksamste Schülerin war, ließ er ihr die Unachtsamkeit wohl durchgehen. 

Die Tatsache, dass Ron die gleiche Nachricht in seinem Umhang gefunden hatte, machte die Angelegenheit noch merkwürdiger. Das sah nicht nach einem simplen Schülerstreich aus, denn Ron hielt sich schließlich in London auf, wo er gemeinsam mit Harry seine Ausbildung zum Auror absolvierte. Wie kam es also, dass sie das gleiche Dokument gefunden hatten?

Nach dem Unterricht zogen Hermine und Ginny sich sofort in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und nahmen die beiden Dokumente näher in Augenschein. „Die beiden Zettel sind komplett identisch.“ Ginny fuhr sich mit der Hand über ihren verspannten Nacken, als sie ihren Oberkörper wieder aufrichtete. „Ich würde sagen, das eine ist das Original, und das andere ist die Kopie.“

„Das ist eindeutig meine Schrift.“ Hermine hielt sich ihren schmerzenden Kopf. Seit der Zauberkunststunde waren die Sägen in ihrem Kopf wieder zurückgekehrt. „So etwas kann man nicht mal eben imitieren.“ 

„Genau.“ Ginny nahm das Dokument in die Hand, das Ron gefunden hatte. „So schreibst du, wenn du es eilig hast.“ Sie deutete auf einige unsauber ausgeschriebene Konsonanten.

„Lass uns auf Ron und Harry warten“, schlug Hermine vor und packte die beiden Dokumente zurück in ihre Tasche. „Ich kann sowieso nicht mehr denken und gehe nochmal zu Madam Pomfrey.“

Als Hermine so kurz nach ihrem ersten Trank schon wieder im Krankenflügel erschien, riet Madam Pomfrey ihr dringend, die nächsten 24 Stunden im Krankenflügel zu verbringen, aber Hermine winkte ab. Je eher sie Antworten auf ihre Fragen bekam, desto schneller würde es ihr wieder besser gehen. Ein Teil ihrer Kopfschmerzen rührte sicherlich daher, dass sie im Laufe des Tages eine nagende Unruhe beschlichen hatte. Vielleicht war es ja kein Zufall, dass sie Ron noch immer keine Antwort auf seinen Heiratsantrag gegeben hatte. Vielleicht war es wirklich keine gute Idee, sich mit ihm zu vermählen. Schließlich war Ron ihr erster richtiger Freund und sie hatte keine Vergleiche mit anderen Beziehungen. Hermine wunderte sich oft, wenn ihre Mitschülerinnen von romantischen Abenden am See schwärmten, von glühenden Küssen und Schmetterlingen im Bauch. Dafür war sie wohl einfach nicht der Typ, und Ron schon gar nicht. Ron war eben Ron, und man musste ihn so nehmen, wie er war. 

Im Grunde genommen gab es keinen dringenden Grund, sich schon so früh zu binden. Hermine war gerade erst dabei, ihren Schulabschluss zu machen, und wer wusste schon, was das Leben noch für sie bereithielt. Was war ihre Verlobung wert, wenn ein simples Dokument sie dermaßen zu verunsichern vermochte? Unwillkürlich drängte sich ihr das Bild vom Morgen auf, als sie sich plötzlich vorgestellt hatte, die müde Professor McGonagall in die Arme zu schließen. Sie hatte eine solche Zärtlichkeit für die Schulleiterin gespürt, dass ihr noch jetzt ganz heiß bei der Vorstellung wurde. Offenbar war der ganze Prüfungsstress zu viel für ihre Nerven und jetzt phantasierte sie schon, eine enge Freundin der Schulleiterin zu sein. Vielleicht sogar mehr als das. 

Hermine hatte schon vom ihrem ersten Schultag an eine heimliche Schwäche für die strenge Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors gehabt, aber die Situation heute Morgen war irgendwie anders gewesen als sonst. Es hatte sich plötzlich so real angefühlt. So echt. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, um das Bild wieder zu vertreiben. Das Wichtigste war jetzt, dass sie endlich den Stoff aufholte, den sie aus irgendeinem Grund zu lernen versäumt hatte. Also verbrachte sie den Nachmittag über ihren Büchern, ohne sich dabei wirklich konzentrieren zu können. Die Stunden schlichen dahin, bis es endlich Abend wurde. 

Hermine vermied es, beim Abendessen zum Lehrertisch zu schauen und konzentrierte sich ganz auf ihre Suppe und das bevorstehende Treffen mit Ron und Harry. Im Kopf hatte sie schon eine Liste mit Fragen gemacht, die sie mit ihnen besprechen wollte. 

„Harry könnte sich ruhig öfter mal hier blicken lassen.“ Ginny wischte sich missmutig ihren Mund mit der Serviette ab. „Der kommt immer nur, wenn irgendwas los ist.“

„Ron hat doch geschrieben, dass er Sehnsucht nach dir hat. Er hätte auch in London bleiben können“, antwortete Hermine aufmunternd und fragte sich gleichzeitig, warum es ihr nicht so erging wie Ginny. Sie hatte noch nie gedacht, dass Ron öfter kommen sollte. Sie freute sich, wenn sie ihn sah, aber wenn er sich in London aufhielt, war sie so beschäftigt, dass sie nicht viel an ihn dachte. Ob das normal war? Vielleicht waren sie einfach nicht mehr das frisch verliebte Paar, weil sie sich schon so lange kannten. Harry und Ginny hingegen hatten sich die meiste Zeit des letzten Jahres nicht gesehen.

Ginny seufzte tief. „Das Auror-Training ist so viel aufregender als die langweilige Schule. Kein Wunder, dass die Jungs so wenig an uns denken.“

Hermine hatte eher das Gefühl, im letzten Jahr genug Aufregung für den Rest ihres Lebens erfahren zu haben und war eigentlich mit dem wenig abwechslungsreichen Schulalltag ganz zufrieden. Das Lernen lenkte sie von den Erinnerungen an den Krieg ab, und es fühlte sich sicher und vertraut an. Aber Ginny würde das vermutlich nicht verstehen. Zwar hatte sie nach Freds Tod auch eine sehr schwere Zeit gehabt, wie alle Weasleys, aber Ginny war nicht der Typ, der sich mit Lernen stabilisierte.

„Lass uns schon mal rausgehen“, schlug Ginny vor. „Draußen scheint die Sonne, und wir haben den ganzen Tag in diesem kalten Gemäuer verbracht.“

Auf dem Weg aus der Großen Halle stieß Hermine ausgerechnet mit Professor McGonagall zusammen, die ebenfalls frühzeitig das Abendessen verlassen hatte. Die Schulleiterin strauchelte, und Hermine fasste sie am Arm, um sie am Fallen zu hindern. 

„Miss Granger.“ Der entschuldigende Blick, den die Schulleiterin Hermine zuwarf, erzeugte kleine Wirbel in Hermines Magengrube. „Verzeihen Sie meine Unaufmerksamkeit. Ich war in Gedanken.“

„Ich ebenfalls.“ Hermine schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, und als Professor McGonagall es erwiderte, schoss eine solche Hitzewelle durch ihren Körper, dass sie erschrocken einen Schritt zurücktrat. „Haben Sie noch einen schönen Abend, Professor“, sagte sie hastig und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Sie auch, Miss Granger. Genießen Sie die Abendsonne.“ 

Ginny hatte mit offenem Mund die Interaktion verfolgt. „Genießen Sie die Abendsonne?“, wiederholte sie im Flüsterton, als sie Hermine zum Ausgang zog. „Was ist denn mit McGonagall los? Erst übersieht sie dich, und nun fordert sie dich zum Genießen auf? Vielleicht hat sie auch einen Virus?“

Hermine vermied es, Ginny anzusehen. „Ich glaube, es ist draußen so warm, dass wir keine Jacken anziehen müssen“, sagte sie und stapfte mit großen Schritten auf die Wiese. Es war ein wunderschöner, lauer Frühlingsabend, fast schon Sommer, und die beiden Freundinnen setzten sich auf einen großen Stein in der Nähe der Pforte zum Hogwartsgelände, um sich dort zu sonnen.

„Hoffentlich bringt Ron den Rest des Bananenkuchens von Mum mit.“ Ginny blinzelte träge in die Abendsonne. „Letzte Woche war Kaffeekränzchen im Fuchsbau, und es ist bestimmt noch etwas Kuchen übrig.“

„Mollys Bananenkuchen ist unschlagbar“, stimmte Hermine ihr zu. „Aber ihre Rhabarbertorte ist noch leckerer.“

„Sag ihr das besser nicht“, grinste Ginny. „Sonst kannst du dich in den nächsten Jahren vor Rhabarberkuchen nicht mehr retten.“

„Ich kann mir Schlimmeres vorstellen.“ Hermine freute es zu hören, dass Molly Weasley wieder Kaffeekränzchen gab. Nach Freds Tod hatte sie sich sehr zurückgezogen und kaum zu anderen Menschen Kontakt haben wollen. Aber allmählich griff sie alte Gewohnheiten wieder auf und fand wieder mehr ins Leben zurück. 

Ein vernehmliches Plop-Geräusch unterbrach ihre Unterhaltung, und im selben Moment standen Ron und Harry vor ihnen. „Ihr seht aus wie zwei Nixen, die auf den Wassermann warten“, begrüßte Ron sie und gab Hermine einen Kuss auf die Wange, während Harry Ginny in die Arme nahm. 

„Ihr zwei Landmänner seid mir lieber.“ Ginny drückte Harry einen Kuss auf die Lippen. 

„Dir hoffentlich auch“, wandte Ron sich an Hermine. „Diese komische _Übereinkunft_ ist ja wohl ein schlechter Scherz.“

„Das habe ich Hermine auch gesagt“, bestätigte Ginny. „Hast du George schon gefragt, ob er dahinter stecken könnte?“

Ron nickte. „Das ist überhaupt nicht sein Stil, aber ich habe ihn trotzdem gefragt, weil es mir keine Ruhe gelassen hat. Er hat mir versichert, dass er damit nichts zu tun hat.“

„Ich muss dir noch was sagen, Ron.“ Hermine zog die beiden Dokumente aus ihrem Umhang. „Ich habe heute Morgen das gleiche Schreiben in meiner Tasche gefunden.“

Ron starrte mit großen Augen auf die beiden Schriftstücke. „Hast du einen Verehrer, der uns auseinander bringen will, indem er gefälschte Briefe schreibt?“ fragte er kopfschüttelnd. „Das ist bestimmt eine Intrige.“

„Es ist eindeutig meine Schrift, Ron“, erklärte Hermine beunruhigt. „Entweder jemand ist sehr gut im Fälschen, oder er hat mich dazu gebracht, das zu schreiben.“

„Und dir dann einen Gedächtniszauber verpasst?“ Ron runzelte skeptisch die Stirn.

„Dann muss er dir ja wohl auch einen verpasst haben“, mischte sich Ginny ein. „Offenbar hast du das Teil ja auch unterschrieben.“

„Es gäbe vielleicht eine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, ob Hermine das Dokument selbst kopiert hat“, überlegte Harry laut. „Das würde die Wahrscheinlichkeit erhöhen, dass sie es auch selbst geschrieben hat.“

„Meinst du _Prior Incantato_?“ Hermine zögerte noch. „Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich daran auch schon gedacht…“ 

„Seid ihr verrückt?“ Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Ist euch klar, dass wir gerade für die Prüfungen lernen? Hermines Zauberstab vollführt jeden Tag mehr als hundert Zauber. Wie wollt ihr da herausfinden, welcher zu den Prüfungsvorbereitungen gehört, und welcher nicht?“

„An der Reihenfolge.“ Etwas widerstrebend zog Hermine ihren Zauberstab hervor. „Es mag mühsam sein, aber es wird uns auffallen, wenn ein Spruch nicht zu den übrigen passt.“ 

„Na, dann viel Spaß“, spottete Ginny und legte sich demonstrativ auf ihrem Felsen in die Sonne. „Das kann ja dauern.“

Anders als noch vor einer Stunde, verspürte Hermine auf einmal erstaunlich wenig Motivation, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, aber Harry und Ron ließen nicht locker. Im Moment hatten sie nicht viele Möglichkeiten, die Wahrheit herauszufinden, und diese umständliche Methode könnte ihnen zumindest eine Spur verschaffen. _“Prior Incantato“_, rief Harry aus, und alle drei wichen zurück, als Hermines Zauberstab vor- und zurückschwang. Es sah aus, als ob er tanzte, während er in unbekehrter Reihenfolge jeden Zauber preisgab, den Hermine in den letzten Tagen ausgeführt hatte. 

„Dein Zauberstab zu sein, ist ein hartes Los“, murmelte Ron. „Da hat man offenbar nie Pause…“ 

Der Rest des Satzes blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als Hermines Zauberstab gleich zwei _Obliviate_-Zauber hintereinander ausführte. Auch Hermine war bleich geworden. Sie konnte sich an den größten Teil der ausgeführten Zauber überhaupt nicht erinnern, und auch die beiden Gedächtniszauber waren ihr ein Rätsel. Danach folgte wieder eine Reihe von Verwandlungszaubern und Zaubern für andere Fächer, in denen Hermine offenbar für die Prüfung geübt hatte, aber auch daran konnte sie sich nicht erinnern. Also hatte sie in den letzten Tagen durchaus gelernt, aber es war aus ihrem Kopf verschwunden, als hätte es nie stattgefunden.

Hermine hatte sich kaum von ihrem Schock erholt, da führte ihr Zauberstab nochmals mehrere Gedächtniszauber aus. Vier, um genau zu sein. Und gleich im Anschluss tanzte er den _Gemino_-Zauber, nach dem sie gesucht hatten. Selbst Ginny schlug erstaunt die Augen auf, als der Verdopplungszauber durch die Luft zischte. Hatte Hermine tatsächlich selbst das Duplikat der _Übereinkunft_ erstellt, oder hatte sie mit dem Zauber etwas anderes verdoppelt? Und warum hatte sie insgesamt sechs Gedächtniszauber ausgeführt?

Als Hermines Zauberstab damit begann, die in der Prüfung verlangten Zauber von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nacheinander auszuführen, schritt Harry ein und brach die Prozedur ab. „Okay…“, sagte er gedehnt. „Irgendetwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht.“

„Wieso hast du all diese Gedächtniszauber ausgeführt und kannst dich selbst an nichts erinnern?“, fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Ist doch klar“, erwiderte Hermine gereizt. „Weil auch mich jemand mit dem _Obliviate_-Zauber belegt hat. Irgendetwas ist geschehen, woran sich offensichtlich niemand erinnern soll.“

Harry ließ sich neben Ginny auf dem Stein nieder. „So wie es aussieht, haben wir es insgesamt mit mindestens sieben Gedächtniszaubern zu tun. Aber nur die letzten beiden Gedächtnisveränderungen scheinen gestern ausgeübt worden zu sein. Die anderen vier sind Tage vorher ausgesprochen worden, und auch der Verdopplungszauber.“

„Ginny“, wandte Ron sich an seine Schwester. „Ist dir an Hermine irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen in den letzten Tagen?“

„Nein.“ Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur dass sie heute Morgen aussah, als hätte sie eine Woche lang nicht geschlafen. Aber sie hatte schließlich einen Virus.“

„Und was ist mit den Tagen davor?“, hakte Ron nach.

„Alles ganz normal.“ Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr könnt nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich mich noch an jeden Pups erinnere, schließlich muss ich mich auf die Prüfungen konzentrieren.“

Ihre Bemerkung ließ Hermine aufhorchen. „Eine wichtige Nebenwirkung des Gedächtniszaubers ist, dass man vergisst, etwas vergessen zu haben“, überlegte sie. „Man gibt vage Antworten und vermeidet unbewusst, näher über das Thema nachzudenken. Eine _Amnesie für die Amnesie_, hat Professor Flitwick das einmal genannt.“

„Du meinst, ich könnte eine von denen sein, denen du den _Obliviate_-Zauber aufgehalst hast?“, fragte Ginny erstaunt. 

Auch Harry war misstrauisch geworden. „Erzähl‘ uns mal die letzten Tage ganz genau“, bat er seine Freundin. „An was kannst du dich genau erinnern?“

„Warst du gestern den ganzen Tag mit Hermine zusammen?“, fragte Ron.

„Fass‘ dich mal lieber an deine eigene Nase, Ron“, gab Ginny schnippisch zurück. „Schließlich hast du dasselbe Dokument gefunden wie Hermine. Da liegt es ja wohl nahe, dass ihr euch in den letzten Tagen irgendwie getroffen habt.“

Ron schaute zu Harry, der zu Hermine sah. „Ginny hat recht“, sagte Hermine schließlich. „Wir sollten alle vier versuchen, die letzten Tage zu rekonstruieren…“

„Ja, wir drei sollten auch unsere Zauberstäbe untersuchen“, stimmte Harry ihr zu. „Auch wenn es mühsam ist.“

Die nächste Stunde verbrachten sie damit, einen Zauberstab nach dem anderen mit dem _Prior Incantato_-Zauber zu überprüfen, allerdings ohne durchschlagendes Ergebnis. Immerhin wussten sie nun, dass keiner von den anderen dreien einen Gedächtniszauber verwendet hatte, und dass Ron mehrfach den Aufrufe-Zauber verwendet hatte, ohne sich daran erinnern zu können. Dies war allerdings schon mindestens drei Tage her.

Als sie dazu übergingen, die letzten Tage zu rekonstruieren, setzte bereits die Dämmerung ein, und die vier mussten ihre Zauberstäbe erleuchten, als sie in Stichworten auf ein gemeinsames Pergament schrieben, was sie jeweils vom vorigen Tag noch erinnerten. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Ron, Harry und Ginny den gestrigen Tag fast vollständig wiedergeben konnten, Hermine jedoch nicht. 

„Ich erinnere jetzt wieder, dass du mir öfter gesagt hast, du würdest in den Krankenflügel gehen“, sagte Ginny auf einmal. „Du sagtest, du würdest dich dort um jemanden kümmern.“

„Im Krankenflügel?“ Ron zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Dann sollten wir Madam Pomfrey einen Besuch abstatten.“

Hermine spürte einen merkwürdigen Widerstand gegenüber Rons Vorschlag, der ihr zeigte, dass sie offenbar auf der richtigen Spur waren. „Ja, das sollten wir“, stimmte sie zu. „Ich frage mich, ob es einen Tag gab, an dem wir alle vier in Hogwarts waren. Und ob es vielleicht derselbe Tag war, an dem Ron seine vielen Aufrufe-Zauber durchgeführt hat, an die er sich nicht mehr erinnern kann.“

Harry fuhr sich durch sein dichtes Haar, das gerade noch etwas zerrupfter aussah als sowieso schon. „Wir sind schon mal drei, die vermutlich von Hermines Gedächtniszauber betroffen sind. Ich frage mich, wer die anderen drei sind.“

Hermine sah erschrocken zu ihm herüber. Es bestürzte sie, dass sie ihre Freunde mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegt haben sollte. Auch wenn sie vermutlich ein vernünftiges Motiv dafür gehabt hatte, schämte sie sich trotzdem. 

„Glaubt ihr, dass Hermines Besuche im Krankenflügel und diese seltsame Mission miteinander zusammenhängen?“, fragte Ginny in die Runde. 

„Ja klar, sonst würde sie sich ja an den Krankenflügel erinnern.“ Ron trat zu Hermine, die nachdenklich vor sich hinstarrte. „Wahrscheinlich ist ein Patient aus der Zukunft gekommen und hat Hermine den Kopf verdreht. Deshalb hat sie die Übereinkunft geschrieben. Und als er wieder zurückgereist ist, hat sie uns alle mit dem _Obliviate_-Zauber belegt, weil wir nichts über die Zukunft wissen dürfen. Und der Typ hat ihr auch einen Gedächtniszauber verpasst, bevor er wieder abgerauscht ist.“ Er legte tröstend seinen Arm um Hermine. „Zum Glück ist sie jetzt wieder bei klarem Verstand.“

„Das erklärt aber nicht, warum du auch den Vertrag unterschrieben hast.“ Ginny machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie Rons Theorie für ziemlich weit hergeholt hielt. 

„Genau“, nickte Harry. „Eigentlich wissen wir noch überhaupt nichts, außer dass wir uns offenbar alle nicht an etwas erinnern sollen, das möglicherweise mit dem Krankenflügel im Zusammenhang steht. Vielleicht aber auch nicht.“

Ginny stand auf und schloss ihre geknickte Freundin in die Arme. „Es gibt keinen Grund, dass du dich schuldig fühlst“, sagte sie Hermine. „Du hattest bestimmt gute Gründe.“

„Wir sollten als Nächstes Madam Pomfrey befragen.“ Ron rollte das Pergament zusammen, auf dem sie alle die Stichworte der letzten Tage aufgeschrieben hatten. Draußen war es inzwischen dunkel geworden, und Hermine und Ginny mussten zurück in ihren Schlafsaal. 

„Ist euch irgendjemand ungewöhnlich vorgekommen in den letzten Tagen?“, fragte Harry, der noch nicht aufgeben wollte. 

Sofort schoss Hermine das müde Gesicht von Professor McGonagall in den Kopf, aber sie würde sich hüten, das zu sagen. Mit klopfendem Herzen steckte sie ihren Zauberstab wieder ein und versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken. 

„McGonagall“, antwortete Ginny spontan. „Ich fand, dass sie schon in den letzten Tagen ungewöhnlich abwesend wirkte, aber heute Morgen war sie bleich wie der Tod.“ Ginny kicherte. „Vielleicht hat sie sich aber auch nur einen Magen-Darum Virus eingefangen.“

„Dann sollten wir nicht nur Madam Pomfrey sondern auch Professor McGonagall einen Besuch abstatten“, beschloss Harry.

„Ich weiß nicht, Harry.“ Ginny legte ihre Hand in seine. „Wenn es etwas mit der Zukunft zu tun hat, sollten wir vielleicht nicht weiter nachforschen. Schließlich haben wir unsere Gedächtniszauber nicht umsonst bekommen.“

„Na, hör mal, Ginny“, protestierte Ron. „Diese Geschichte ist schuld daran, dass meine Verlobte sich plötzlich von mir trennen wollte. Ich will das wieder aus der Welt haben, sonst hängt uns das ewig nach.“

Hermine fühlte sich hin- und hergerissen zwischen Ginnys und Rons Argumenten. Sie spürte eine seltsame Furcht, der Sache näher auf den Grund zu gehen, aber genau wie Ron wusste sie, dass das Dokument immer zwischen ihnen stehen würde, solange nicht klar war, wie und warum es zustande gekommen war. 

Schließlich siegte Hermines Neugier. Sie hasste es, sich Dinge nicht erklären zu können. Auch wenn sie sich alle von der Schulleiterin eine fette Rüge einfangen würden, wollte Hermine wissen, was in den letzten Tagen losgewesen war. Es ging nicht nur um die _Übereinkunft_ an sich, es ging auch um ihre Reaktion darauf. Warum ließ sie sich so leicht verunsichern? Und wieso hatte sie das Gefühl, als sei in den letzten Tagen etwas Entscheidendes geschehen, an das sie sich nicht erinnern konnte? „Ginny und ich müssen zurück“ wandte sie sich an Ron. „Am besten, ihr kommt morgen Abend nochmal wieder, und dann gehen wir zum Krankenflügel und zum Büro der Schulleiterin.“

„Wir kommen nach Hogwarts, sobald wir mit dem Training fertig sind“, versprach Ron und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, Hermine.“

„Leichter gesagt als getan.“ Sie erwiderte zögernd seinen Kuss.

Als die vier Freunde sich vor dem Tor verabschiedeten, zählte Hermine schon die Stunden, bis sie sich wiedersehen würden und der Angelegenheit weiter nachgehen konnten. Dank des Trankes von Madam Pomfrey waren ihre Kopfschmerzen endlich verflogen, aber es würde wohl trotzdem eine unruhige Nacht werden.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Es war nicht Hermine sondern Ginny, die nach ihrem Treffen an der Pforte unruhig schlief. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das alles so schlau ist“, sagte sie, sobald Hermine am Morgen die Augen aufschlug. „Ich habe die ganze Nacht darüber nachgedacht. Natürlich bin ich genauso neugierig wie du, aber ich weiß nicht, ob wir in das Schicksal eingreifen sollten.“

Hermine drehte sich stöhnend auf die andere Seite. „Ich will gar nicht eingreifen. Ich will nur wissen, was los ist.“

„Du machst dir da was vor, Hermine“, warnte Ginny. „Sobald du etwas aus der Zukunft erfährst, wird dich das beeinflussen, ob du willst oder nicht. Wenn nicht im Handeln, dann zumindest im Denken.“

Hermine rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite. „Was würdest du denn machen, wenn du plötzlich eine Nachricht von dir selbst entdecken würdest, in der du erfährst, dass du Harry nicht heiraten willst.“

„Keine Ahnung.“ Ginny streckte ihre Glieder und zog sie dann schnell wieder ein, weil sie einen Krampf unter dem linken Fuß bekam. „Wenn du diese Nachricht tatsächlich selbst und in vollem Bewusstsein geschrieben hast, dann hast du ganz bewusst gegen das Gesetz verstoßen, und jetzt hast du die Quittung dazu. Ein Verstoß zieht den nächsten nach sich, und die Frage ist nur, wie viele noch folgen werden.“ Sie begann, im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen, um den Krampf loszuwerden und sammelte dabei ihre Unterwäsche ein.

„Du klingst schon wie die Lehrer“, brummte Hermine, während sie sich aufrecht im Bett hinsetzte. Die Kopfschmerzen waren heute besser als am Tag zuvor, aber immer noch nicht weg. „Normalerweise würde ich dir zustimmen, aber in diesem Fall…“

„Ich kann dich ja verstehen“, unterbrach Ginny sie, während sie mit dem rechten Fuß nach ihrem BH auf dem Fußboden angelte. „Mir würde das genauso gehen. Ich versuche nur, die Stimme der Vernunft zu sein, die du sonst immer bist.“

„Diesen Part wird heute Nachmittag McGonagall übernehmen, da mach dir mal keine Sorgen.“ Hermine griff nach ihrem Handtuch, um sich ins Bad zu begeben. 

„So wie die gerade drauf ist? Da sei dir mal nicht so sicher.“ Ginny machte ein schnaubendes Geräusch. „Ist dir aufgefallen, wie sie dich angesehen hat, als ihr zusammengerasselt seid?“

„Nein, wie hat sie mich denn angesehen?“ Hermine hielt schnell ihr Handtuch höher. Ginny musste ihr Gesicht nicht sehen.

„Naja… ich weiß nicht… irgendwie komisch.“ Ginny klemmte sich die aufgefischte Unterwäsche unter den Arm und schmiss ein Paar Strümpfe in die schmutzige Wäsche. „Als ob sie dich zum ersten Mal sehen würde…“

„Das bildest du dir ein, Ginny.“ Hermine hielt es für höchste Zeit, ins Bad zu verschwinden. „Übrigens möchte ich bis heute Abend nicht mehr darüber sprechen. Sonst kann ich mich nicht aufs Lernen konzentrieren.“

* * *

Hermines Hoffnung, sie könnte sich besser konzentrieren, wenn sie nicht mit Ginny über den Vorfall von gestern sprach, platzte schon in der ersten Unterrichtsstunde. Normalerweise gelang es ihr sehr gut, sich durch nichts auf der Welt ablenken zu lassen, aber an diesem Tag wanderten ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu den Ereignissen des gestrigen Tages. 

Sie fragte sich, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, mit Professor McGonagall zu sprechen. Selbstverständlich würde die Schulleiterin Ginnys Meinung teilen und streng darauf achten, dass Hermine und ihre Freunde ihre Recherche nicht fortsetzten. Trotzdem konnten sie der Schulleiterin möglicherweise irgendeinen Hinweis entlocken, ohne dass diese es bemerkte. 

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir schon nach dem Mittagessen in den Krankenflügel gehen“, raunte Ginny Hermine während des Unterrichts in Verwandlung zu. „Du könntest Madam Pomfrey nochmal wegen deiner Kopfschmerzen aufsuchen und sie ganz nebenbei nach den letzten Tagen ausfragen. Dann wissen wir schon mehr, wenn Harry und Ron kommen.“ Professor Montgomery hatte der Klasse die Aufgabe gegeben, weiße Mäuse in Papageien zu verwandeln, und alle Schüler hatten sich großzügig im Klassenzimmer verteilt, um mehr Platz beim Üben zu haben. Nicht nur das Murmeln der Zaubersprüche, sondern auch das Krächzen der Papageien und das erschrocken Quieken der Mäuse hob den Lärmpegel im Klassenraum derart an, dass Hermine und Ginny sich problemlos unterhalten konnten, ohne dass jemand mithören konnte.

„Ich dachte, du bist dagegen, dass wir weiter recherchieren.“ Hermine zog vorsichtig eine weiße Maus aus ihrem Käfig. Das arme Tier war so verängstigt, dass es sich nicht einmal wehrte. 

„Bin ich auch, aber ich will keine Spielverderberin sein.“ Ginny zog erschrocken ihren Zauberstab zurück, als sich ihre Maus in einen blauen Wellensittich verwandelte. In Panik breitete das Tier sofort seine Flügel aus und versuchte, zum Fenster zu fliegen. 

„Lass die letzten beiden Sätze auf Seite 76 einfach weg“, riet Hermine, während der rot schillernde Papagei auf ihrem Arm den Kopf schief legte und sie neugierig ansah. „Dann klappt es besser.“

Ginny hatte Mühe, ihren Wellensittich wieder einzufangen, um ihn wieder zurück zu verwandeln. Zu ihrem Erstaunen saß beim zweiten Versuch tatsächlich ein laut krächzender Papagei vor ihr. „Du bist genial, Hermine.“ Ginny strich dem Tier begeistert über das strahlend blau-gelbe Gefieder. „Woher weißt du solche Sachen?“

„Es erklärt sich aus dem Text.“ Hermine verwandelte ihren Papageien in eine Maus zurück und setzte sie in ihren Käfig zurück. „Die neueste Auflage des Buches ist voller Fehler. Ich verstehe gar nicht, dass Professor Montgomery das nicht auffällt.“

„McGonagall hätte das sofort gemerkt“, pflichtete Ginny ihr bei. „Aber seit sie Schulleiterin ist, hat sie keine Zeit mehr, sich mit ihrem alten Fach zu beschäftigen.“ 

Bei der Erwähnung der Schulleiterin machte Hermines Herz einen nervösen Hüpfer. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen hatte sie Angst vor der Begegnung mit Professor McGonagall. Aber wenn sie mit ihren Recherchen irgendwie weiterkommen wollten, ließ sich ein Termin bei der Schulleiterin kaum vermeiden. Niemand war so gut informiert wie sie, und ein seltsamer Patient im Krankenflügel würde ihr kaum entgangen sein. Vielleicht würde die Begegnung mit der Schulleiterin sogar den günstigen Nebeneffekt haben, dass Hermine endlich aufhören würde, permanent an sie denken zu müssen. Sie fühlte sich auf eine Weise zu ihr hingezogen, die sie so nicht kannte und die sie zutiefst verwirrte. Eine Konfrontation mit der Realität konnte nur gut sein.

Die Doppelstunde in Verwandlung zog sich qualvoll in die Länge, und nicht nur Hermine war froh, als Professor Montgomery schließlich das Ende der Übungen verkündete. Der anschließende Unterricht bei Professor Sprout war wesentlich kurzweiliger, zumal die Pflanzen ihren neuen Praktikanten Neville Longbottom zu lieben schienen und ihm ihre Zuneigung oft auf sehr unterhaltsame Weise zeigten. Die Klasse bog sich vor Lachen, als Neville am Ende der Unterrichtsstunde von zwei Abessinischen Schrumpelfeigen dramatisch daran gehindert wurde, das Gewächshaus zu verlassen, und Pomona Sprout ihm mit ihrer ganzen Autorität zur Hilfe kommen musste. 

Der Anblick war so komisch, dass Ginny noch in sich hinein kicherte, als sie und Hermine schon auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel waren. Hermine hatte vorsorglich eine leidende Miene aufgesetzt und versuchte, sich wieder in die hämmernden Kopfschmerzen vom Vortag einzufühlen. Es schien ihr zu gelingen, denn Madam Pomfrey warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu, als sie die beiden Schülerinnen empfing. „Geht es Ihnen immer noch nicht besser, Miss Granger?“

„Es hat sich kaum verändert“, log Hermine. Sie hoffte, dass Madam Pomfrey davon absehen würde, ihr eine noch höhere Dosis ihres bitteren Trankes zu verabreichen. „Deshalb wollte ich Sie fragen, ob Sie mich noch einmal untersuchen könnten.“

„Natürlich.“ Madam Pomfrey wies Hermine an, sich auf eine Liege zu legen und begann, mit ihrem Zauberstab über ihren Körper zu fahren, ohne sie dabei ein einziges Mal zu berühren. „Ich kann nichts Außergewöhnliches feststellen“, sagte sie, als sie bei den Füßen angekommen war. „Außer dass Sie ziemlich verspannt sind, meine Liebe.“

„Das liegt sicher an den Prüfungen.“ Hermine richtete sich umständlich auf und verzog das Gesicht, als ob sie noch starke Nackenschmerzen hätte. „Haben denn noch andere Schüler in den letzten Tagen über Symptome geklagt?“

Madam Pomfrey stutzte merklich. Eine Weile schwieg sie, als ob sie sich nicht sicher war, was sie antworten sollte. „Nicht dass ich wüsste“, sagte sie schließlich.

„Das ist gut.“ Ginny schenkte Madam Pomfrey ein charmantes Lächeln. „Dann war also niemand hier, den Sie über Nacht im Krankenflügel mussten?“

Madam Pomfrey warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu. „Ich…“, sagte sie zögernd. „Ich… denke nicht… nein.“ 

Hermine sah unauffällig zu Ginny, der die seltsame Formulierung ebenfalls nicht entgangen war. „Im Sommer sind die Menschen zum Glück weniger krank“, sagte Hermine in beiläufigem Plauderton. „Wie viele Patienten hatten Sie denn zu versorgen in den letzten Tagen?“

Statt einer Antwort ging Madam Pomfrey in ein anderes Zimmer und kam, wie Hermine befürchtet hatte, mit demselben bitteren Trank zurück, den sie Hermine schon am Vortag verabreicht hatte. „Wieso interessiert Sie das?“

„Ich würde es Ihnen gönnen, dass Sie auch einmal Zeit zum Luftholen haben.“ Hermine lächelte entwaffnend. „Vielleicht konnten Sie sich in den letzten Tagen auch einmal anderen Dingen widmen, nicht wahr?“ 

„Ich habe…“ Madam Pomfrey unterbrach sich abrupt und schwieg. „Ich erinnere mich gerade nicht, aber es wird gewesen sein wie immer“, sagte sie schließlich in unwirschem Ton. 

Madam Pomfreys Ton machte unmissverständlich klar, dass sie das Thema für beendet hielt, aber Ginny mochte noch nicht aufgeben. „Im Gryffindor-Mädchenschlafsaal herrscht das Gerücht, dass sich hier in den letzten Tagen ein ungewöhnlicher Patient aufgehalten hat“, wagte sie sich mutig vor. „Aber wir erklären dann den anderen, dass das nur ein Gerücht ist, nicht wahr?“

„Natürlich ist das nur ein Gerücht.“ Madam Pomfreys Stimme wurde gefährlich hoch. „Ich müsste es ja wohl wissen, wenn hier etwas Außergewöhnliches geschieht. Glauben Sie mir, Miss Weasley, ich habe in meinem Leben schon alles gesehen.“ Sie hielt Hermine den Zaubertrank hin, den diese gehorsam an sich nahm. „Gute Besserung, Miss Granger.“ 

* * *

„Klarer Fall von Gedächtnisveränderung“, stellte Hermine fest, als sie und Ginny zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zurückgingen. „Je konkreter wir gefragt haben, desto vager wurde sie.“

„Ja, das hätten wir uns echt schenken können“, seufzte Ginny.

„Ich fand den Besuch eigentlich recht erhellend.“ Hermine senkte ihre Stimme, als sie vor dem Porträt der fetten Dame standen. „Wir haben jetzt einen Hinweis mehr, dass im Krankenflügel etwas vorgefallen sein muss, sonst stünde Madam Pomfrey nicht unter dem Einfluss eines Gedächtniszaubers.“

„_Deines_ Gedächtniszaubers meinst du wohl“, korrigierte Ginny sie grinsend. „Es spricht einiges dafür, dass du diejenige warst, die den Vorfall aus ihrem Gedächtnis gelöscht hat. Sie könnte die vierte von sechs sein.“

„Fledermausmilz“, sagte Hermine vernehmlich und kletterte anschließend durch das Porträt der fetten Dame. „Das wissen wir nicht genau, Ginny“, stellte sie klar, als sich das Porträt wieder hinter ihnen schloss. „Am liebsten würde ich die Zauberstäbe aller Professoren mit der _Prior Incantato_-Formel überprüfen, aber natürlich würde das niemand von ihnen freiwillig mitmachen.“

„Wir konzentrieren uns jetzt erstmal auf McGonagall.“ Ginny ließ sich auf eines der roten Sofas im Gemeinschaftsraum fallen und machte eine Geste, dass Hermine sich neben sie setzen sollte. „Die ist bestimmt der härteste Brocken.“

Wieder flatterte Hermines Magen bei der Erwähnung von Hogwarts‘ Schulleiterin. Je näher die Begegnung mit ihr rückte, desto nervöser wurde Hermine. Wieso fühlte sie sich so zu ihr hingezogen? Und warum verspürte sich gleichzeitig eine so große Furcht vor diesem Zusammentreffen, die jeder Grundlage entbehrte? 

Natürlich war ihr eine gewisse Angst vor Professor McGonagall vertraut, und nicht umsonst war diese im 3. Schuljahr ihr Irrwicht gewesen. Bei keinem anderen Menschen auf der Welt hatte Hermine sich so nach Anerkennung gesehnt, hatte sie sich so über Lob und Zeichen der Sympathie gefreut. Aber das Gefühl, das sie jetzt spürte, war deutlich anders. In der letzten Nacht hatte sie einen Traum von sich und der Schulleiterin gehabt, über den sie lieber nicht nachdenken wollte. Noch jetzt glühten ihre Wangen bei der Erinnerung daran. 

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“ Ginny legte die Beine über die Sofalehne und machte es sich gemütlich. 

„Lernen bis zum Abendessen.“ Hermine klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf den Oberschenkel, als Ginny ein langes Gesicht zog. „Du musst ja nicht mitmachen, wenn du nicht willst.“

„Na gut“, stöhnte Ginny. „Du hast ja recht.“

Also holten sie ihre Prüfungsunterlagen aus ihrem Schlafsaal und versuchten, sich auf das Lernen zu konzentrieren. Ginny warf öfter einen frustrierten Blick auf Hermine, die geradezu verbissen in ihr Buch vertieft war. 

„Was ist?“, fragte Hermine ärgerlich, als Ginny ihr ihren Ellenbogen in die Rippen rammte. 

„Es ist Zeit fürs Abendessen.“ Ginny klappte demonstrativ ihr Buch zu.

„Ist es schon so spät?“ Hermine warf erschrocken einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Geh du allein. Ich habe gar keinen Hunger.“ Sie wollte unbedingt noch zwei Kapitel schaffen, und nach dem Abendessen würde sie keine Zeit mehr zum Lernen haben. 

„Okay, dann schmiere ich dir ein Brot und bringe es dir nachher mit“, bot Ginny großzügig an. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Hermine das Abendessen ausließ und auch nicht das erste Mal, dass Ginny für sie ein Sandwich aus der Großen Halle schmuggelte. „Wir treffen uns um 19 Uhr draußen vor der Pforte.“

Ginny hielt ihr Versprechen, und als Hermine sich eine Stunde später pünktlich vor der Pforte einfand, hielt die Freundin ihr eine dicke Scheibe Brot mit Käse hin. 

„Danke, Ginny.“ Hermine ließ das Brot unter ihrem Umhang verschwinden. Sie hatte nach wie vor keinen Appetit. „Ich fürchte, es ist nicht besonders schlau, McGonagall so spät noch zu stören.“

„Ron und Harry konnten ja nicht früher.“ Ginny ließ sich auf dem großen Stein nieder, auf dem sie schon am Vortag gesessen hatte. „Und es ist bestimmt überzeugender, wenn Ron bei dem Termin auch dabei ist. Ihn betrifft das mit der Hochzeit ja genauso wie dich.“

Sie hatte kaum zu Ende gesprochen, da kündigte der vertraute Plop die Ankunft von Harry und Ron an. „Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren“, verkündete Harry, nachdem die Freunde sich begrüßt hatten. „Je später es wird, desto ungnädiger wird McGonagall sein.“

„Was sagen wir ihr eigentlich?“, fragte Ron auf dem Weg zum Büro der Schulleiterin. 

„Die Wahrheit natürlich.“ Hermine warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. Wenn man versuchte, Professor McGonagall anzuschwindeln, zog man immer den Kürzeren. Das sollte er eigentlich wissen.

„Aber dann wird sie doch niemals mitmachen.“ Ron machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung, als Peeves versuchte, eine Wassermelone nach ihnen zu werfen. Die Melone landete scheppernd in einer Ritterrüstung, ohne dass die Freunde dem Krach Beachtung schenkten. Sie wussten alle vier, dass Peeves am schwersten loszuwerden war, wenn man ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit widmete. „Ist es nicht besser, wenn wir ein bisschen tricksen?“

„Das hat keinen Zweck bei McGonagall.“ Ginny sprang leichtfüßig über zwei Honigmelonen, die Peeves ihnen in den Weg rollte. „Die Wahrheit hat bei ihr mehr Erfolg.“

„Wir schicken erstmal Hermine vor“, entschied Harry. „McGonagall konnte ihr schon immer schlecht einen Wunsch abschlagen.“

„Das stimmt überhaupt nicht“, widersprach Hermine errötend. „Kann nicht einer von euch mit ihr sprechen?“

„Du machst das schon, Hermine.“ Ginny klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter, als sie vor dem steinernen Wasserspeier anhielten.

„Weiß einer das Passwort?“ Ron kratzte sich am Kopf. „Hermine, weißt du das?“

„Silberner Quaffel!“, krähte Peeves von der Decke.

„Goldener Schnatz“, sagte Harry vernehmlich, und tatsächlich begann der Wasserspeier, ihnen Platz zu machen. „Danke, Peeves“, grinste Harry, als sie die Wendeltreppe betraten. Sofort begann sie, sich unter schleifenden Geräuschen nach oben zu schrauben. 

Sie waren noch nicht ganz oben angekommen, da öffnete sich die schwere Eichentür des Schulleiterbüros und Professor McGonagall erschien in der Tür. „Was machen Sie vier denn hier?“, fragte sie stirnrunzelnd. „Sie haben ja Nerven, um diese Zeit hier aufzukreuzen...“

„Guten Abend, Professor.“ Harry trat zu der Schulleiterin und reichte ihr die Hand. „Es tut uns leid, dass wir so spät noch stören.“

„Nun kommen Sie schon rein“, sagte Professor McGonagall kurzangebunden. „Ich habe allerdings nicht viel Zeit.“ Sie wies auf ein Sofa, während sie sich hinter ihrem massiven Schreibtisch mit den Krallenfüßen niederließ. Sie sah dahinter wesentlich zierlicher aus als einst Dumbledore, aber genauso würdevoll. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?“

Alle warteten darauf, dass Hermine etwas sagen würde, doch diese starrte nur Professor McGonagall an. Die Schulleiterin hatte ihre typische Lehrerkleidung bereits abgelegt und trug nun eine weiße Bluse mit einem grünen, samt-schimmernden Rock, der von einem breiten schwarzen Gürtel gehalten wurde. Die Kleidung ließ sie weicher und um Jahre jünger erscheinen. Sie sah einfach umwerfend aus. 

Erst als Ron sich demonstrativ räusperte, gewann Hermine ihre Fassung zurück und trat einen Schritt auf Professor McGonagall zu, während ihre drei Freunde auf dem Sofa Platz nahmen. „Offenbar sind hier in den letzten Tagen seltsame Dinge vor sich gegangen“, begann sie vorsichtig. „Ron und ich haben ein berechtigtes Interesse daran, dass …“ Sie stockte, als ihr Blick sich mit dem der Schulleiterin traf. „…dass wir…“, stotterte sie „… herausfinden…“ 

„Wir haben berechtigtes Interesse daran, herauszufinden, was passiert ist“, ergänzte Ron vom Sofa aus. 

„Seltsame Dinge?“ Professor McGonagalls Miene verfinsterte sich. „Wovon in Merlins Namen sprechen Sie, Miss Granger?“

„Ist Ihnen nichts aufgefallen, Professor?“, mischte sich nun Harry ein. 

„Nein, mir ist nichts aufgefallen, Mr. Potter.“ Professor McGonagall schien es nicht zu gefallen, dass Ron und Harry einfach dazwischen redeten. „Aber Sie werden mir sicher gleich erklären, was mir hätte auffallen sollen.“

„Was haben Sie in der letzten Woche getan?“, fragte Ron ohne Umschweife, und Hermine verdrehte heimlich die Augen. Ungeschickter hätte man die Frage kaum stellen können. 

„Ich glaube kaum, dass Sie das etwas angeht, Mr. Weasley“, sagte Professor McGonagall kühl. „Bitte beantworten Sie meine Frage.“

„Wir glauben, dass in den letzten Tagen in Hogwarts etwas Ungewöhnliches geschehen ist, von dem Sie als Schulleiterin wissen müssten. Deshalb wäre es gut zu wissen, wie Sie die letzten Tage verbracht haben“, erklärte Ron, während Hermine, beschämt über seinen forsches Vorgehen, die Augen niederschlug. „Wenn Sie sich nicht besonders gut an die letzten Tage erinnern, könnte es daran liegen, dass Hermine Ihnen einen Gedächtniszauber verpasst hat.“

„Ich habe viel zu tun, Mr. Weasley.“ Professor McGonagall durchbohrte Ron mit ihren grünen Augen. „Und ich muss Ihnen gegenüber keine Rechenschaft darüber ablegen, was ich alles erledigt habe. Es besteht kein Grund zur Beunruhigung.“

„Sie wissen aber ja, dass ein Gedächtniszauber eine Amnesie für die Amnesie mit sich bringt, nicht wahr, Professor?“, kam Ginny ihrem Bruder zur Hilfe. 

„Also wollten wir Sie fragen, ob Sie einmal überprüfen könnten, welche Zauber ihr Zauberstab in den letzten Tagen ausgeführt hat, und ob Sie sich an alle erinnern können“, ergänzte Harry. 

Professor McGonagall erhob sich, und sie erschien bedrohlich groß, als sie auf Harry zuschritt. „Wie um alles in der Welt kommen Sie überhaupt auf die Idee, dass in Hogwarts etwas Ungewöhnliches vorgefallen sein könnte?“

Endlich fand Hermine ihre Sprache wieder und stellte sich vor Harry. „Bitte, Professor, könnte ich einen Moment unter vier Augen mit Ihnen sprechen?“

Vier Augenpaare sahen überrascht zu ihr. Schließlich drehte Professor McGonagall sich um und schritt zu einer Tür hinter ihrem Schreibtisch. „Ich bitte Sie, sich für eine Weile nach nebenan zu setzen“, wandte sie sich an Harry, Ron und Ginny. „Eine Hauselfe wird Ihnen etwas zu trinken bringen.“ 

Als die drei an Hermine vorbei ins Nebenzimmer trotteten, wurde ihr ziemlich mulmig. Es war nicht geplant gewesen, dass sie der Schulleiterin allein gegenüberstehen würde. Sobald sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, wandte sich Professor McGonagall wieder an Hermine. „Nun?“, fragte sie in sachlichem Tonfall. „Was möchten Sie mir sagen, Miss Granger?“

Hermine lief tiefrot an, ohne dass sie sagen konnte, warum. „Darf ich Ihnen erzählen, was gestern geschehen ist?“, fragte sie ungewöhnlich schüchtern.

„Ich bitte darum.“ Professor McGonagall wies auf den Stuhl direkt vor ihrem Schreibtisch und nahm wieder dahinter Platz. „Wenn jemand anderes sich in meinem Büro aufgeführt hätte wie Sie vier eben, hätte er längst das Schulgelände verlassen. Das ist Ihnen hoffentlich klar.“

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Professor, aber wir sind alle sehr beunruhigt.“ Hermine setzte sich gehorsam auf den Stuhl. „Die Sache ist so verwirrend.“

„Offensichtlich.“ Professor McGonagall holte eine Dose aus einer Schublade hervor und bot Hermine einen Ingwerkeks an. „Also wäre ich Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie mich aufklären würden.“ Auf ihrem Schreibtisch stapelten sich Berge von Papieren, die wahrscheinlich der Grund dafür waren, dass Professor McGonagall zunächst so kurz angebunden gewesen war. Doch jetzt schien sie entschieden zu haben, sich Zeit für Hermine zu nehmen.

„Gestern wachte ich zwei Stunden später auf als üblich“, begann Hermine, nachdem sie höflich einen Bissen von dem Ingwerkeks genommen hatte. Er schmeckte überraschend köstlich und schien geradewegs aus dem Ofen gesprungen zu sein. „Ich fühlte mich total zerschlagen und hatte rasende Kopfschmerzen, die ich mir nicht erklären konnte. Beim Anziehen fiel mir plötzlich ein Dokument aus der Tasche, das ich mir noch weniger erklären konnte. Es war eine offenbar von mir selbst geschriebene Übereinkunft mit Ron darüber, dass wir unsere Verlobung gelöst und uns getrennt hätten, da wir beide festgestellt hätten, dass dies besser so wäre.“ Hermine schaute kurz auf und stellte fest, dass Professor McGonagall ihr noch aufmerksam zuhörte. 

„Noch am selben Tag erfuhr ich, dass Ron ebenfalls ein solches Schreiben in seiner Tasche gefunden hatte, ohne sich daran erinnern zu können“, fuhr Hermine fort, nun etwas mutiger. „Also haben Ron und Harry sich gestern mit Ginny und mir getroffen, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.“

„Darüber bin ich informiert“, bestätigte Professor McGonagall.

„Tatsächlich?“ Hermine hielt überrascht inne. „Aber…“

„Wie Mr. Weasley bereits erwähnte, muss ich als Schulleiterin über alles Bescheid wissen, was in Hogwarts vor sich geht“, erklärte Professor McGonagall lächelnd. „Natürlich bin ich informiert, wer sich auf dem Schulgelände befindet, aber vielleicht möchten Sie mir erzählen, worüber Sie miteinander gesprochen haben.“

Hermine nickte beruhigt. Sie war froh, dass die Schulleiterin ihr Anliegen offenbar ernst nahm. „Wir haben versucht, herauszufinden, ob es sich bei dem Dokument um einen dummen Streich handelte, oder ob die Übereinkunft echt ist“, erzählte sie weiter. „Ich hoffe, Sie können das verstehen, Professor… Wenn man ein Dokument von sich selbst bekommt, in dem steht, dass man den Mann, den man liebt, besser nicht heiraten sollte, dann ist das wahrscheinlich von großer Bedeutung…“

„In der Tat.“ Professor McGonagall lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und legte ihre Brille neben die Keksdose. Hermine fand, dass ihre grünen Augen im Licht der hereinscheinenden Abendsonne leuchteten wie Wellen im Pazifik, und sie verlor prompt den Faden. „Und?“, hakte Professor McGonagall nach. „Was ist Ihre Frage dazu?“

Hermine riss sich zusammen. „Um herauszubekommen, ob ich in den letzten Tagen selbst das Duplikat eines Dokumentes erstellt habe, verwendeten wir den _Prior Incantato_-Zauber“, sagte sie hastig. „Es stellte sich nicht nur heraus, dass ich vor einigen Tagen einen Duplikationszauber ausgeführt habe, sondern dass ich unter anderem auch sechs Gedächtnisveränderungen durchgeführt habe.“

„Sechs _Obliviate_-Zauber?“ Professor McGonagall zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und Sie können sich selbst an keinen davon erinnern?“

„Nein.“ Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Noch zeigte die Schulleiterin ihr gegenüber Verständnis, aber ihre Hilfsbereitschaft würde vorbei sein, sobald Hermine das nächste, leider notwendige Detail offenbaren würde. „Da ist noch etwas, Professor“, sagte sie vorsichtig. „Wir gehen davon aus, dass in den letzten Tagen etwas passiert ist, das mit einem Zeitumkehrer zu tun hat.“

„Das ist zu vermuten.“ Professor McGonagall nickte, wenig überrascht. „Warum sonst die vielen Gedächtniszauber?“

„Ja, genau.“ Hermine wagte kaum, die nächste Frage zu stellen. „Werden Sie uns trotzdem helfen, Professor?“

Die Schulleiterin sah nachdenklich auf die Pergamentberge auf ihrem Schreibtisch und schwieg. „Sie wissen, dass ich das nicht kann, Miss Granger“, sagte sie schließlich. „Es ist ethisch nicht zu vertreten.“

„Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?“, fragte Hermine verzweifelt. „Es gibt keinen Grund, Ron nicht zu heiraten, außer… außer dieses Dokument und sein Duplikat.“

„Ich verstehe, in welcher Situation Sie sich befinden, Miss Granger.“ Professor McGonagall erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und ging zum Fenster. „Aber wie ich vorhin bereits sagte, entgeht mir wenig, was in Hogwarts vor sich geht. Die Tatsache, dass weder Sie noch ich dieses Ereignis, was immer es auch gewesen ist, erinnern, spricht dafür, dass ich ebenfalls unter dem Einfluss des _Obliviate_-Zaubers stehe. Das würde zumindest erklären, warum auch mir das Erinnern schwerfällt, wenn ich an die letzten Tage zurückdenke.“ Ihr Blick war auf die Wipfel des Verbotenen Waldes gerichtet, über denen langsam die Sonne unterging. „Ich hatte mir bisher darüber keine Gedanken gemacht, aber das liegt, wie wir beide wissen, in der Natur des Zaubers. Erst der Kommentar Ihrer Freundin Miss Weasley hat mich darauf gestoßen.“

„Sie teilen also meine Theorie?“, fragte Hermine bang.

„Ja.“ Professor McGonagall wandte sich wieder zu ihr um. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich Ihr Vorhaben unterstütze. Wenn ich den Gedächtniszauber freiwillig entgegengenommen habe, wovon ich ausgehe, war ich offenbar davon überzeugt, dass es richtig war. Und es wäre falsch, jetzt anders zu entscheiden.“

„Ich hingegen scheine es wichtig gefunden zu haben, die Regeln nicht einzuhalten“, widersprach Hermine mutig. „Und Ron offenbar auch nicht, denn es ist von einer Übereinkunft die Rede. Er hat sie auch unterschrieben.“

„Was hindert Sie denn daran, den Rat des Dokumentes zu befolgen?“ Professor McGonagall zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Kamin, in dem augenblicklich ein wohliges Feuer zu brennen begann. „Wenn Sie es denn, wie Sie vermuten, so wichtig fanden, die Regeln zu brechen? Was ich im Übrigen in keiner Weise billige.“

„Mich hindert die Tatsache, dass ich überhaupt nicht weiß, in welchem Kontext dieses Dokument entstanden ist, und warum.“ Hermine wurde zunehmend verzweifelter. Mit Professor McGonagalls Unterstützung war also nicht zu rechnen, obwohl sie bestimmt genauso neugierig war, was sich in Hogwarts zugetragen hatte. Welche Möglichkeit blieb jetzt noch? Hermine konnte doch die Dinge nicht so lassen, wie sie waren…

„Darf ich Sie etwas fragen, Miss Granger?“ Professor McGonagalls Tonfall war plötzlich ganz anders, und Hermine spürte ihr Herz sofort schneller schlagen. 

„Ja, natürlich.“

„Warum wollten Sie mit mir allein sprechen?“

Hermine wich Professor McGonagalls Blick aus und schaute zu dem blutroten Ball, der über dem Verbotenen Wald zu schweben schien. Sie hatte mit der Schulleiterin allein sprechen wollen, weil Ron mit seinen unsensiblen Fragen kurz davor gewesen war, alles zu vereiteln. Aber da war auch noch ein anderer Grund gewesen, der ihr erst jetzt bewusst wurde. 

„Gibt es noch etwas, das Sie mir bisher nicht mitgeteilt haben?“ Professor McGonagall stand plötzlich dicht neben ihr, und Hermine fühlte eine heiße Welle durch ihre Adern fahren. 

Hermine holte tief Luft. „Fühlen… fühlen Sie sich… vielleicht auch… irgendwie anders… seit gestern, Professor?“, fragte sie stockend.

„Um ehrlich zu sein fühlte ich mich gestern ungewöhnlich müde“, antwortete Professor McGonagall. „Aber heute geht es schon wieder besser.“

Hermine nickte und schwieg. 

„Aber das ist es offenbar nicht, was Sie meinen?“ Professor McGonagall sah sie aufmerksam an. 

„Nein.“ Hermine wurde knallrot. „Ich meinte… Fühlen Sie sich anders mit mir?“

Professor McGonagall zögerte. „Das ist eine seltsame Frage“, sagte sie schließlich. „Warum wollen Sie das wissen?“

„Weil ich mich anders mit Ihnen fühle.“ 

So. Nun war es heraus. Hermine wagte nicht, die Schulleiterin anzusehen, aber sie spürte ihre Nähe neben sich und hörte sie atmen. 

„Anders?“, fragte Professor McGonagall leise. „Inwiefern anders?“

„Ich möchte Sie andauernd küssen.“ 

Professor McGonagall wandte sich abrupt um und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch zurück. „Miss Granger“, sagte sie, als sie sich wieder gesetzt hatte. „Wie ich Ihnen bereits sagte, bin ich mit Ihrer weiteren Recherche nicht einverstanden und erwarte, dass Sie und Ihre Freunde sich an die Regeln halten.“ Sie sprach ruhig und bedacht, aber Hermine hörte das Zittern in ihrer Stimme. „Sie wären nicht in dieser Situation, wenn Sie sich vorher an die Regeln im Zusammenhang mit Zeitumkehrern gehalten hätten. Umso wichtiger ist es, dass Sie es jetzt tun.“

Hermine nickte, ohne ihren Blick vom Fußboden zu heben. Warum tat es so weh, was Professor McGonagall sagte? Sie hatte doch gar nicht damit gerechnet, dass diese anders reagieren würde. Hermine ärgerte sich über sich selbst, als sie sich hastig mit den Ärmel über die Augen wischte. 

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen nichts anderes sagen kann, Miss Granger.“ Professor McGonagalls Stimme klang fast flehend, und auf einmal wurde Hermine klar, in welcher Situation die Schulleiterin sich befand. Natürlich konnte und durfte sie ihnen nicht helfen, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie nicht wusste, wovon Hermine sprach. 

Hermine hob den Kopf und der Blick, mit dem Professor McGonagall sie ansah, ließ sie erschauern. Ginny hatte Recht gehabt. Auch Minerva McGonagall sah sie mit anderen Augen. Aber natürlich würde sie das vor Hermine niemals zugeben, und vielleicht nicht einmal vor sich selbst. 

Hermine schenkte ihr ein stilles Lächeln und öffnete die Tür zum Nebenraum. „Ihr könnt wieder reinkommen, wir haben alles besprochen“, rief sie den anderen zu.

Alle drei hielten ein Glas mit Limonade in der Hand, als sie zurück ins Büro kamen. „Und?“ Ron ging sofort zu Hermine. „Wird sie uns helfen?“ 

„Nein, das wird sie nicht“, antwortete Professor McGonagall, nun wieder ganz die strenge Schulleiterin. „Ich bitte Sie alle, diese Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen, so groß die Versuchung auch ist.“

„Aber, Professor“, protestierte Harry. „Wir…“

„Mr. Potter, Ihnen ist sicher klar, dass ich Miss Granger und Miss Weasley sofort bestrafen muss, wenn sie sich dieser Aufforderung widersetzen“, unterbrach ihn Professor McGonagall, und ihre Augen blitzten dabei gefährlich. „Jeder Verstoß ist dem Ministerium zu melden, und glauben Sie mir, dass ich mit diesem Schritt nicht zögern werde.“

Harry verstummte. Offenbar merkte er, dass ihr Plan an seine Grenzen gestoßen war. „Wir gehen jetzt besser“, sagte er zu den anderen. „Danke für Ihre Zeit, Professor.“

„Und ich danke Ihnen vier für Ihr Vertrauen“, antwortete Professor McGonagall, nun deutlich freundlicher. „Solche Konflikte sind nicht leicht zu handhaben.“

Sie waren noch nicht beim Wasserspeier angekommen, da platzte es schon aus Ron heraus. „Dann machen wir es eben ohne McGonagalls Hilfe.“

„Ich bin dabei“, stimmte Harry ihm zu. 

„Ich auch“, sagte Ginny sofort.

Ron nickte erleichtert und sah zu Hermine. „Dann brauchen wir jetzt nur noch einen Plan, und dafür bist du ja zuständig.“


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Die Fortsetzung der Recherche erwies sich als weitaus schwieriger als gedacht. Die nahenden UTZ-Prüfungen ließen Hermine und Ginny nur wenig Zeit, sich auf anderes zu konzentrieren, und auch in Harrys und Rons Ausbildung zum Auror standen Zwischenprüfungen an. Hinzu kam, dass niemandem im Schloss etwas Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen zu sein schien. 

Während Ginny sich unter den Schülern umgehört hatte, war Hermine auf die Professoren zugegangen. Das einzige, was sie noch herausgefunden hatten, war, dass Professor Slughorn in den fraglichen Tagen auf Anweisung der Schulleiterin einen kreislaufstabilisierenden Zaubertrank hergestellt hatte, ohne zu wissen, für wen er gewesen war. Doch das musste keineswegs etwas mit dem ominösen Patienten zu tun gehabt haben. Auf eine Nachfrage bei Madam Pomfrey hatten sie erneut keine Antwort erhalten, sodass die einzige Person, die ihnen weiterhelfen konnte, nach wie vor Professor McGonagall war, und diese weigerte sich, mit ihnen zu kooperieren. 

So drehten sich die Nachforschungen der Freunde zunehmend im Kreis, und fünf Tage vor den UTZ-Prüfungen waren sie genauso schlau wie vorher. Besonders Hermine und Ron waren frustriert über die Situation, und vielleicht war dies der Grund dafür, dass sie schließlich in einem heftigen Streit aneinandergerieten. Hermine bat Ron, ihre Beziehung auszusetzen, bis sie Gewissheit darüber hatten, was die Grundlage des Dokumentes gewesen war, während Ron darauf pochte, ihre Verlobung aufrechtzuerhalten, solange sie keine triftigen Argumente dagegen fanden. Die Emotionen kochten derart hoch, dass Harry und Ginny schließlich dazwischen gehen und die beiden Streitenden auseinander treiben mussten. Seitdem herrschte Waffenstillstand, aber Hermine und Ron redeten noch nicht wieder miteinander. 

Parallel dazu wurde Hermine immer deutlicher, dass in der Zeit, an die sie nicht erinnerte, etwas gewesen sein musste, was mit ihr und Professor McGonagall zu tun hatte. Es war definitiv eine neue Qualität in ihren Gefühlen für die Schulleiterin, und sie hatte den Eindruck, dass auch Professor McGonagall verwirrt war. Doch Hermine sah keine Möglichkeit, mit ihr darüber zu sprechen, denn die Schulleiterin wich ihr seit dem Gespräch in ihrem Büro aus. 

Zum ersten Mal bekam Hermine mit, dass Professor McGonagall mit einer Situation nicht souverän umging, und das verstärkte nur ihren Verdacht. Auf der einen Seite vermied die Schulleiterin den Kontakt mit ihr, auf der anderen Seite fühlte Hermine immer wieder ihre Blicke auf sich ruhen, wenn sie gerade nicht hinschaute. 

Zwei Tage vor Beginn der Prüfungen wurden alle Schüler des siebten Schuljahres nacheinander ins Büro der Schulleiterin zitiert, um dort die notwendigen Formalitäten für das Ministerium zu erledigen. Hermine war die einzige, die ihren Termin noch nicht erhalten hatte und rechnete schon damit, dass Professor McGonagall sich mit einer Ausrede durch Professor Flitwick vertreten lassen würde, da übergab er ihr nach dem Zauberkunstunterricht eine Notiz. „Sie werden gebeten, sich heute um 17 Uhr im Büro der Schulleiterin zu melden, Miss Granger“, verkündete er der überraschten Hermine mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. 

In Hermines Magen schien sich eine Schraube tief in die Schleimhäute zu drehen, während sie versuchte, sein Lächeln zu erwidern. „Danke, ich werde pünktlich dort sein.“ Vielleicht wäre eine Vertretung durch Professor Flitwick doch besser gewesen, als einer Schulleiterin gegenüberzustehen, die damit beschäftigt war, sich wie ein Eisblock zu verhalten. Aber es half nichts. Der Termin war die Voraussetzung, um formal für die Prüfungen zugelassen zu werden, und so machte Hermine sich um kurz vor 17 Uhr zum Büro der Schulleiterin auf. 

Anders als Hermine befürchtet hatte, empfing Professor McGonagall sie mit einem warmen Lächeln. „Nun ist es also soweit, dass Sie am Ende Ihrer Schullaufbahn angekommen sind, Miss Granger“, sagte sie, als sie Hermine zu dem Besucherstuhl am Schreibtisch führte. Er stand nun neben dem Tisch, vermutlich, um einen gemeinsamen Blick in Hermines Unterlagen zu ermöglichen. „Eine Schülerin wie Sie lässt man nur ungern gehen, aber ich freue mich für Sie, dass Sie sich nun neuen Herausforderungen stellen können.“

Hermine schluckte schwer, als sie sich auf dem Stuhl neben dem Schreibtisch niederließ. Professor McGonagall hatte mit einem Satz alle Dinge zusammengefasst, die ihr Bauchschmerzen bereiteten: Das Ende ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts, die bevorstehenden Entscheidungen über ihre berufliche Zukunft, der Abschied von Schülern und Lehrern, und ganz besonders von ihrer ehemaligen Hauslehrerin. „Werde ich Sie weiter sehen, Professor?“, fragte sie leise. 

Professor McGonagall griff zu einer dicken Akte, die Hermine als ihre identifizierte. „Natürlich“, sagte sie, während sie ein Pergament herauszog und Hermine zur Unterschrift vorlegte. „Schon allein, weil ich ab und zu Gast im Fuchsbau bin.“ 

„Das meinte ich nicht.“ Hermine ignorierte das Pergament und sah Professor McGonagall gerade ins Gesicht. „Ich weiß, dass es mir als Schülerin nicht zusteht…“, begann sie, aber Professor McGonagall unterbrach sie. 

„Ich bitte Sie, zunächst einmal die Formalitäten zu erledigen. Das Ministerium verlangt eine offizielle Registrierung zur Prüfung, was bedeutet, dass Sie zwei Dokumente unterschreiben müssen.“ Professor McGonagall zog noch ein zweites Pergament aus Hermines Akte und legte es ihr ebenfalls vor. „Bei dem ersten Papier handelt es sich um die offizielle Anmeldung, bei dem zweiten um die Akzeptanz der Prüfungsbedingungen. Lesen Sie sich bitte beides gründlich durch und stellen Sie Fragen, wenn welche auftauchen sollten.“

Hermine beugte sich über die beiden Papiere und begann zu lesen. Es handelte sich um trockene rechtliche Dokumente, wie sie nur einem Juristen einfallen konnten. „Wenn in den Texten durchgängig auch die weibliche Form berücksichtigt wäre, würde ich es noch lieber unterschreiben“, kommentierte Hermine, während sie ihre Unterschrift unter beide Papiere setzte.

„Ich liege dem Ministerium damit seit Jahren in den Ohren“, bestätigte Professor McGonagall mit einem Lächeln. „Aber Sie wissen ja, wie träge eine Veränderung von rechtlichen Texten sein kann.“

Hermine nickte und gab ihr die beiden unterschriebenen Dokumente zurück. „Gibt es noch mehr Formalitäten zu klären?“

„Nein.“ Professor McGonagall erhob sich von ihrem Schreibtisch und trat vor ein langes Bücherregal. „Ich habe Ihnen ein Geständnis zu machen, Miss Granger“, sagte sie und zog ein lilafarbenes Büchlein aus dem Regal. „Entgegen meiner eigenen Überzeugung habe ich meinen Zauberstab mit dem _Prior Incantato_-Zauber überprüft, was ich Ihnen und Ihren Freunden eigentlich verweigert hatte.“

Hermine starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Professor McGonagall hatte mit voller Absicht und ohne äußere Not eine Regel missachtet? Das war, als ob Weihnachten in den August fiel. „Und?“, war alles, was sie herausbrachte.

Professor McGonagall trat mit dem Büchlein zu Hermine. „Wie Sie wahrscheinlich vermutet haben, habe auch ich in der fraglichen Zeit einen Gedächtniszauber ausgeübt.“

Hermine nickte. „An mir?“

„Das könnte sein.“ Professor McGonagall legte das lilafarbene Büchlein aufgeschlagen vor Hermine auf dem Tisch. „Es gibt eine Erweiterung des _Prior Incantato_-Zaubers, die noch wenig erforscht ist und nicht immer gelingt. Bei Erfolg kann man damit auf die Sekunde genau herausfinden, zu welchem Zeitpunkt ein Zauber durchgeführt worden ist.“

Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und legte ihn stumm in Professor McGonagalls ausgestreckte Hand. Ihr war klar, was die Schulleiterin vorhatte. 

Professor McGonagall griff nun auch nach ihrem eigenen Zauberstab und begann dann, beide Stäbe gleichzeitig in komplizierten Bewegungen zu schwingen. „_Prior Incantato duo tempi._“

Nur wenige Sekunden später machten beide Zauberstäbe eine gleichförmige, schwingende Bewegung: Den _Obliviate_-Zauber. 

„Wann war das?“, fragte Hermine, als die Bewegung erstarb und Stille einkehrte.

„Am 4. Juni um 16:32 Uhr und 24 Sekunden.“ Professor McGonagall klappte das lilafarbene Buch wieder zu. „Unsere Zauberstäbe haben den Gedächtniszauber exakt in derselben Sekunde ausgeführt.“

Hermine legte unwillkürlich ihre Hand auf ihren Brustkorb. Ihr war plötzlich schwindelig, und sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Sie haben das geahnt, nicht wahr?“

„Ja.“ Professor McGonagall gab Hermine ihren Zauberstab zurück. „Alles spricht dafür, dass wir den _Obliviate_-Zauber aneinander ausgeführt haben…“

„Um zu verhindern, dass das Wissen aus der Zukunft unser Handeln beeinflusst“, ergänzte Hermine, der tausend Gedanken im Kopf herum schwirrten. „Und trotzdem habe ich ein Dokument verfasst, offenbar in Absprache mit Ron, um den Gedächtniszauber zu umgehen.“

Professor McGonagall setzte sich wieder zurück an ihren Schreibtisch. „Ich erzähle Ihnen dies nicht, damit Sie weitere Fragen stellen. Ich tue es, damit Sie aufhören, Nachforschungen anzustellen. Wir beide, Sie und ich, haben ganz offensichtlich entschieden, dass es gut und wichtig ist, nicht mehr zu wissen. Sie sollten das akzeptieren.“

Hermine schaute in das blasse Gesicht der Schulleiterin. Es war ihr so vertraut wie kaum ein anderes. Sie kannte jeden Millimeter, jede Erhebung und jede Falte dieses edlen Gesichtes. Und doch war es jedes Mal, als schaute sie es zum allerersten Mal an. „Es ist etwas geschehen, nicht wahr?“, fragte sie leise. „Sie spüren es auch, Professor.“

„Ich bitte Sie, Miss Granger, lassen Sie es ruhen.“ In Professor McGonagalls Blick erkannte Hermine dieselbe Furcht, die sie in den ersten Tagen auch beschlichen hatte. Vor ihr saß nicht die Schulleiterin mit ihren Prinzipien, sondern der Mensch Minerva McGonagall. Beunruhigt, zerrissen, verletzlich. 

„Ron glaubt, dass ich das Dokument geschrieben habe, weil ich mich in einen Patienten aus der Zukunft verliebt habe“, sagte Hermine mit gesenktem Blick. „Aber ich glaube…“

„Hermine…“ Professor McGonagall legte ihre Hand auf Hermines und umfasste sie. „Bitte.“

Die Erwähnung ihres Vornamens ließ Hermine abrupt verstummen. Sie sah auf die feingliedrige Hand, die nun auf ihrer ruhte, und schluckte die drei Worte auf ihrer Zunge wieder herunter. „Werde ich Sie weiter sehen?“, wiederholte sie ihre Frage vom Anfang.

„Nein.“ Professor McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur auf geselligen Anlässen.“

„Warum nicht?“

Professor McGonagall löste ihre Hand von Hermines und lehnte sich zurück. „Ich will ehrlich mit Ihnen sein, Miss Granger“, sagte sie schließlich. „Sie sind nicht nur eine außergewöhnliche Schülerin, Sie sind auch ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch. Ich gebe zu, dass ich in den letzten Jahren häufiger darüber nachgedacht habe, Ihnen eine Fortsetzung unseres Kontaktes nach Ihrem Examen vorzuschlagen. Aber jetzt…“ Sie senkte den Blick auf Hermines Mappe. „In Anbetracht der letzten Ereignisse halte ich es für besser, wenn wir uns nicht sehen.“

In Hermines Hals formte sich ein dicker Kloß, aber sie erhob sich gehorsam. Aus ihrer Sicht war es gerade wegen der letzten Ereignisse wichtig, dass sie sich weiter sahen. Doch sie würde Professor McGonagall nicht zwingen können. 

Die Schulleiterin erhob sich und trat zu ihr, als sie Hermines Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Glück der Welt, Miss Granger“, sagte sie, und dann schloss sie Hermine in eine warme Umarmung. 

Hermine konnte gar nicht anders als die Umarmung zu erwidern. Sie fühlte die schmalen Schulterblätter unter ihren Händen, den geraden Rücken und die schmale Taille. Es tat so gut, die schützenden Arme um sich zu fühlen, und Hermine schmiegte sich eng an ihre Schulleiterin. So nah würde sie Professor McGonagall nie wieder kommen. Dieser Gedanke löste eine neue Welle von Traurigkeit aus, und Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht in dem weichen, duftenden Nacken, während ungebetene Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterrannen. 

Lange standen sie so, bis Professor McGonagall schließlich die Umarmung löste. „Viel Glück für die Prüfungen, Miss Granger“, sagte sie und strich Hermine noch einmal über die Wange. „Sie werden Ihren Weg finden, da bin ich ganz sicher.“

Hermine nickte, unfähig, etwas zu sagen. Gegen alle Impulse in sich nahm sie ihren Zauberstab an sich und verließ Professor McGonagalls Büro. Das regelmäßige Schleifen der Wendeltreppe bei der Abwärtsfahrt schmerzte in ihren Ohren, als sie sich erschöpft gegen den kalten Stein lehnte. Unter keinen Umständen konnte sie Ron jetzt noch heiraten. Sie würde Ron verlieren, und sie würde Professor McGonagall verlieren. Und ihr Zuhause in Hogwarts würde sie auch verlieren. Was blieb ihr noch außer einer ungewissen Zukunft?

Hermine wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie durfte darüber nicht weiter nachdenken, sonst würde sie die UTZ-Prüfungen nicht schaffen. Eine Woche lang würde sie so tun müssen, als sei alles in bester Ordnung. Erst wenn sie ihre Urkunde in der Hand hielt, konnte sie sich in ein Loch verkriechen und vielleicht nie wieder herauskommen. 

* * *

Die folgende Woche gehörte zu den schwersten in Hermines Leben. Zwar gelang es ihr durch eisernen Willen, sich auf die Prüfungen zu konzentrieren, aber das Ende des Examens hing wie ein Damokles-Schwert über ihr. Die Tinte der letzten Prüfung war noch nicht trocken, da apparierte sie nach London und trennte sich endgültig von Ron. 

Wenige Tage später wurden die Prüfungsergebnisse bekannt gegeben. Trotz der zeitlichen Verzögerung beim Lernen waren Hermines Examensnoten kaum zu übertreffen. Außer in Arithmantik, wo sie ein „Erwartungen übertroffen“ erhielt, hatte sie in jedem Fach ein „Ohnegleichen“ erhalten. Doch Hermine konnte sich darüber kaum freuen. In erster Linie war sie erleichtert, ihren eigenen Ansprüchen halbwegs gerecht worden zu sein und sich über die Prüfungsergebnisse in Zukunft keine Sorge mehr machen zu müssen. 

Professor McGonagall hatte darauf bestanden, dass die Abschlussfeier und Übergabe der Urkunden nicht in der Großen Halle, sondern draußen auf dem Gelände in der Nähe des Grabes von Albus Dumbledore stattfinden sollte. Entsprechend begann die Zeremonie mit einer Schweigeminute für die im Krieg gefallenen Professoren und Schüler. Als diese beendet war, wurden diverse Reden gehalten, und Hermine fühlte sich so einsam wie selten in ihrem Leben. Alle um sie herum waren stolz und froh, die Schule endlich hinter sich zu haben. 

„Auf Wiedersehen, Hogwarts“, seufzte Ginny neben Hermine aus vollem Herzen. „Von nun an kann ich machen, was ich will.“ Sie hatte sich für den Sportteil des _Tagespropheten_ beworben, um dort Quidditch-Spiele zu kommentieren und hoffte, dass sie genommen würde. Auch Luna, die auf der anderen Seite von Hermine saß, schien froh, den engen Rahmen der Schule verlassen zu können. Sie hatte sich für einen Vertiefungskurs für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe angemeldet und spielte mit dem Gedanken, ein Buch über unsichtbare Wesen zu schreiben. 

Hermine hatte noch immer keine Idee, welchen beruflichen Weg sie einschlagen wollte, und die Zukunft lag vor ihr wie ein großes schwarzes Loch. Aber sie wollte nicht hier herumhocken wie ein Trauerkloß und bemühte sich nach Kräften, ein glückliches Gesicht zu machen. Die Stimmung unter den Absolventen wurde mit jeder Minute ausgelassener und schon längst hörte niemand mehr den langweiligen Reden zu. Erst als Professor McGonagall wieder ans Rednerpult trat, wurde es still. Jeder wusste, dass jetzt die Übergabe der Examensurkunden beginnen würde.

Nach ein paar einführenden Sätzen zu den Besonderheiten ihres Jahrgangs begann Professor McGonagall, die einzelnen Schüler aufzurufen, um ihnen unter viel Applaus und Gejohle ihre Examensurkunde zu überreichen. Aufgrund ihres Nachnamens war Hermine relativ früh an der Reihe und schritt mit weichen Knien zum Podium, um ihre Urkunde in Empfang zu nehmen. Professor McGonagall sagte ein paar anerkennende Worte zu ihr, aber Hermine konnte gar nicht zuhören. In ihren Ohren war nur ein lautes Rauschen und sie sah nichts als die Bewegung von Professor McGonagalls Lippen und ihre warmen Augen. Dann nahm sie ihre Urkunde in Empfang und schritt zurück zu ihrem Platz, während nach ihr Daphne Greengrass aufgerufen wurde.

Es war vorbei. 

Wenige Stunden später saß Hermine mit Ginny im Hogwarts-Express und konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen. Während der gesamten Fahrt liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. Sie dachte an die vielen Menschen, die im Kampf gegen Voldemort ihr Leben verloren hatten, an ihre eigenen vergangenen Jahre, die eigentlich unschuldige Kinderjahre hätten sein sollen, an die Trennung von Ron, an das Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall und an Hogwarts, wo sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben das Gefühl gehabt hatte, richtig zu sein.

„Wenn dir der Abschied so schwer fällt, kannst du ja immer noch Lehrerin werden“, sagte Ginny mitfühlend. „Neville will das auch machen.“ 

„Nein, das ist nichts für mich.“ Hermine kramte in ihrem Umhang nach einem Taschentuch.

„Warum nicht? Wegen McGonagall?“ Luna reichte ihr bereitwillig ihr eigenes Taschentuch. 

„Nein, wieso?“ Hermine war froh, ihr Gesicht beim Schnäuzen in ihrem Taschentuch verbergen zu können. 

„Ich habe gesehen, wie sie dich heute angeschaut hat.“ Luna wischte einen toten Käfer von dem Sitz neben sich. Irgendein Schüler hatte es wohl lustig gefunden, alle Ameisen im Zug, die sich über den Proviant der Passanten hermachten, in Käfer zu verwandeln. „Sie hätte dich bestimmt gern in Hogwarts behalten.“

„Nein.“ Hermine schüttelte ihre buschige Mähne. „Der Krieg ist zwar vorbei, aber die Welt ist noch immer so ungerecht. Werwölfe werden nach wie vor diskriminiert, Hauselfen haben viel zu wenig Rechte, und die Vorurteile gegen Muggel sind ja nicht aus der Welt, auch wenn Harry Voldemort besiegt hat.“ Sie verstaute das zerknüllte Taschentuch in ihrem Umhang. „Dagegen muss man etwas tun, und Hogwarts ist zu weit weg dafür.“

„Was willst du denn machen?“, fragte Ginny achselzuckend. „Zaubereiministerin werden?“


	4. Kapitel 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ganz vielen Dank an meine phantastische Beta-Readerin Slowpoke!

**Kapitel 4**

Tatsächlich bewarb Hermine sich nach längerem Zögern um einen Ausbildungsplatz in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung im Zaubereiministerium, um die gesetzlichen und gesellschaftlichen Veränderungen voranzutreiben, die sie schon lange für notwendig hielt. Die Eule, die sie mit ihrer Bewerbung zum Ministerium geschickt hatte, kam noch am selben Tag zurück, mit einer freundlichen Einladung zum Vorstellungsgespräch. 

Zunächst hatte Hermine etwas Schwierigkeiten, sich in die Arbeit einzufinden, insbesondere weil die Bürokratie im Ministerium viel zu langsam für ihren flinken Kopf war. Aber nachdem sie sich an das gemächliche Tempo in der Abteilung einigermaßen gewöhnt hatte, gefiel ihr die Arbeit besser, als sie erwartet hatte. Kingsley Shacklebolt war es im letzten Jahr gelungen, eine Reihe von Maßnahmen einzuführen, um das Zaubereiministerium in eine unabhängige, effektiv arbeitende Behörde umzuwandeln. Das spürten auch die Mitarbeiter, und die Arbeitsatmosphäre war im Allgemeinen gut und freundlich.

Es kam Hermine nun zugute, dass sie im Rahmen des Kampfes gegen Voldemort häufig Zeit mit den Mitgliedern des Phönix-Ordens verbracht hatte. Kingsley war längst von ihren Fähigkeiten überzeugt und übertrug Hermine schon früh wichtige Aufgaben, die sie in eine recht einflussreiche Position brachten. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass ihr das Gestalten von gesellschaftspolitischen Prozessen Spaß bereitete, und sie stürzte sich voller Elan in die Arbeit. 

Ihr Verhältnis zu Ron war anfangs noch ziemlich angespannt, weil er nicht bereit war, das Ende ihrer Beziehung zu akzeptieren. Aber da er genauso wenig wie Hermine auf die Freundschaft verzichten wollte, rauften sie sich allmählich zusammen. Bald war Hermine wieder regelmäßiger Gast im Fuchsbau, doch sie achtete darauf, nicht bei den Weasleys zu sein, wenn auch Professor McGonagall eingeladen war. Die Herausforderungen im Ministerium hatten geholfen, Hermine von ihrem Kummer abzulenken, aber sie wusste, dass eine Begegnung mit der Schulleiterin die Erinnerungen an die letzten Wochen in Hogwarts sofort wieder aufbrechen lassen würde. 

Obgleich die Arbeit im Ministerium Hermine voll in Anspruch nahm, gab sie nicht auf, weiter nach den „verlorenen Tagen“ im letzten Frühjahr zu forschen. Nach wie vor schienen alle Spuren beseitigt worden zu sein, was Hermine nicht verwunderte. Vermutlich hatte sie ja selbst mit Professor McGonagall dafür gesorgt, dass niemand herausfinden würde, was in diesen Tagen passiert war. Bei ihren Befragungen von Hogwarts-Bewohnern hatte Hermine nur drei Arten von Reaktionen bekommen: Entweder hatten sie nichts mitbekommen, oder sie schienen es vergessen zu haben, oder sie unterlagen dem Schweigegelübde. Zu letzteren gehörten die Hauselfen und die Porträts im Schulleiterbüro.

Da die Schulleiterporträts auf magische Weise mit Professor McGonagall verbunden waren, machte Hermine sich keine Hoffnung, von ihnen irgendetwas zu erfahren. Eine Befragung der Hauselfen schien dagegen schon aussichtsreicher. Zwar waren auch die Hauselfen an Hogwarts gebunden, aber vielleicht konnte man ihnen trotzdem durch geschicktes Fragen eine Information entlocken.

Auf Hermines Wunsch hin hatte Kingsley ihr schon früh die Aufgabe übertragen, einen Gesetzesentwurf zu erstellen, der die Situation der Hauselfen verbessen sollte. Aus den Erfahrungen mit Dobbys Kolleginnen und Kollegen hatte Hermine gelernt, dass sich keine positive Veränderung erzielen ließ, ohne die Betroffenen einzubeziehen. Daher traf sie sich gelegentlich mit Hauselfen, um ihren Gesetzesentwurf mit ihnen zu diskutieren. Letzteres gestaltete sich schwierig, weil die Elfen es nicht gewohnt waren, ihre Meinung zu äußern, geschweige denn, über ihre Situation überhaupt nachzudenken.

In der Regel besuchte Hermine die Hauselfen in ihrem Umfeld, aber die kleinen Helfer von Hogwarts bestellte sie vorzugsweise zu sich ins Ministerium, um eine Begegnung mit Professor McGonagall zu vermeiden. Für die nächste Konferenz bat Hermine die Schulleiterin in einem Brief um Erlaubnis, die Hauselfe Winky ins Ministerium einzuladen. Es war die erste Sitzung im Leben der kleinen Elfe und sie saß die ganze Zeit über eingeschüchtert am Tisch, nestelte an dem Hogwartsabzeichen ihres Geschirrtuchs herum und sagte nur etwas, wenn Hermine sie direkt ansprach. 

Schon nach wenigen Minuten bereute Hermine es, Winky in diese Situation gebracht zu haben, aber jetzt konnte sie die Hauselfe nicht wieder fortschicken, ohne sie zu demütigen. Um ihre Einladung wiedergutzumachen, überreichte sie Winky nach dem Ende der Sitzung einen alten Zeitungsartikel aus dem Klitterer, den ihr einst Luna gegeben hatte. Die Überschrift des Artikels lautete _Hauselfen von Hogwarts – unentbehrlichen Helfern auf der Spur._ Das zugehörige Foto zeigte Albus Dumbledore an seinem Schreibtisch sitzend, vor sich eine Tasse mit dampfender heißer Schokolade, und neben ihm stand Dobby, der ihm das Getränk gerade auf den Tisch gezaubert hatte. Sein schnippender Finger bewegte sich auf dem Foto hin und her, als wollte er einem zuwinken. „Ich leihe dir den Artikel, solange du möchtest“, sagte Hermine, um Winky nicht in die Verlegenheit zu bringen, ein Geschenk annehmen zu müssen. Die Elfe wischte sich die feuchten Augen mit ihrem Geschirrtuch ab. „Das ist sehr freundlich von Miss Granger, Ma‘am“, sagte sie gerührt.

Hermine nickte erleichtert. „Ich würde dich gern noch etwas fragen, Winky,“ erklärte sie und lächelte, als Winky sie ängstlich mit ihren großen Augen ansah. „Es ist nichts Schlimmes. Ich würde nur gern wissen, ob Essenspläne in Hogwarts länger aufbewahrt werden, oder ob sie sofort vernichtet werden.“

„Natürlich werden sie aufbewahrt, Ma‘am.“ Winky sah Hermine an, als hätte sie gefragt, ob Hauselfen kochen könnten. „Winky kann die Essenspläne der letzten zweihundert Jahre auflisten, wenn Miss Granger dies wünscht.“ Sie sah Hermine misstrauisch von der Seite an. „Muss Harry Potter wieder einen großen Feind besiegen, Ma‘am?“

„Nein, zum Glück nicht.“ Hermine forderte die Elfe auf, sich auf den Konferenztisch zu stellen, damit sie auf Augenhöhe waren. „Mein Interesse ist rein privater Natur. Es wäre toll, wenn ich die Essenspläne für den Mai und Juni 1999 bekommen könnte. Oder sind die Pläne geheim?“

„Nein, das sind sie nicht, Ma‘am.“ Winky schnippte mit den Fingern, und mit einem dumpfen Knall landete ein Stapel mit Pergamentpapieren auf dem Konferenztisch. „Miss Granger kann sich die Listen ruhig ansehen.“

Hermine begann neugierig, in den Papieren zu blättern. Den unterschiedlichen Handschriften nach zu urteilen, waren mehrere Hauselfen damit beauftragt, die Speisen des jeweiligen Tages zu dokumentieren. Symbole neben den Speisen wiesen darauf hin, wohin das Essen geliefert wurde. Die meisten Speisen wanderten naturgemäß in die Große Halle, aber auch zu Lehrerkonferenzen oder in die privaten Räumlichkeiten der Professoren wurde Essen geliefert. „Ist dies das Symbol für den Krankenflügel?“ Hermine zeigte auf einen Hut, der aussah wie die Haube von Madam Pomfrey.

Winky beugte sich über das Papier, wobei ihre spitzen Ohren Hermines Stirn kitzelten. „Ja, das ist das Essen für die Patienten“, bestätigte sie.

Hermine war besonders an den ersten Junitagen interessiert und musste länger blättern, bis sie die Daten gefunden hatte. Bei näherem Hinsehen fiel ihr eine Speise auf, von der sie noch nie gehört hatte. „Einhornpudding?“, fragte sie erstaunt. „Was soll das sein?“

„Das ist ein Dessert, bestehend aus Joghurt, Sahne, Früchten, Schokoladenstückchen und Marshmallows, Ma‘am“, erklärte Winky, die wieder auf ihren Stuhl zurückgehüpft war.

Hermine blätterte hastig in den Dokumenten. Dieses Dessert wurde Ende Mai und Anfang Juni jeden Tag in den Krankenflügel geliefert. Das letzte Mal am 4. Juni, also an dem Tag, als Hermine und Professor McGonagall den Gedächtniszauber aneinander ausgeführt hatten. „Wer hat denn dieses Essen bestellt?“

Winky schlug die Augen nieder. „Es ist Winky streng verboten, darüber Auskunft zu geben, Ma‘am.“

„Das verstehe ich“, lenkte Hermine ein. „Ich habe mich nur gewundert, wer so ein Dessert bestellt. Es scheint keinerlei heilende Wirkung zu haben.“

Winkys Gesichtsausdruck machte deutlich, dass sie Hermine für eine ziemliche Niete hielt, was die Zubereitung von Speisen anging. „Miss Granger vergisst, welch heilende Wirkung bestimmte Nahrung auf Kinderseelen hat. Diese Speise heißt nicht umsonst Einhornpudding“, sagte sie in einem leicht belehrenden Tonfall. 

„Auf Kinderseelen?“ Hermine fiel fast der Papierstapel aus der Hand. Der geheimnisvolle Patient war ein Kind gewesen?

Winky schlug sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund und begann zu jammern. „Miss Granger darf Winky nicht länger fragen! Winky darf nichts sagen!“

„Entschuldige, Winky.“ Hermine wollte die kleine Hauselfe trösten, aber diese wich ihrem Arm aus. „Ich werde nicht weiter fragen, und du hast ja auch gar nichts gesagt“, beeilte sie sich zu versichern. „Außer dass du mir die Speiselisten gezeigt hast. Das ist ja erlaubt.“

Ihre Worte zeigten wenig Wirkung. Winky hatte die Beine an den Bauch gezogen und zitterte heftig, während ihr große Tränen aus den Augen kullerten. 

„Es ist alles gut, Winky“, wiederholte Hermine und beschwor vorsichtshalber ein paar Kissen herauf für den Fall, dass die Elfe anfangen würde, ihren Kopf gegen die Stuhllehne zu hämmern. „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Du hast nur eine allgemeine Bemerkung zur Ernährung geäußert.“ Sie drückte Winky den Zeitungsartikel in die Hände, den sie ihr zuvor gegeben hatte.

Winky presste das Papier an ihren Bauch und begann, sich vor und zurück zu wiegen. Das schien sie allmählich zu beruhigen. „Ich danke dir, dass du mir die Liste gezeigt hast.“ Hermine stand auf, um der Hauselfe zu signalisieren, dass sie jetzt gehen durfte. „Du wirst in Hogwarts sicher schon sehnsüchtig erw…“ 

Sie hatte den Satz noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen, da war Winky mit einem Plop verschwunden, inklusive Zeitungsartikel und Pergamentstapel. 

Hermine starrte auf den leeren Stuhl, wo eben noch die Hauselfe gestanden hatte. Ein Kind? Wieso denn ein Kind?

Diese Neuigkeit widerlegte wohl Rons These, dass Hermine sich in einen Patienten aus der Zukunft verliebt hatte. Oder hatte jemand das Kind begleitet? Dem schmalen Speiseplan zufolge musste es allein im Krankenflügel gelegen haben. 

Aber was war dann passiert? War es überhaupt sicher, dass ihre Trennung von Ron irgendetwas mit dem Patienten im Krankenflügel zu tun hatte? Hermine war immer von einem Zusammenhang ausgegangen, weil der Gedächtniszauber nicht ganze Tage löschte, sondern nur alles, was mit dem zu löschenden Inhalt in Verbindung stand. Wenn sie also die _Übereinkunft_ vergessen hatte und den Patienten auch, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch, dass ein Zusammenhang zwischen beidem bestand. Aber was dieser Zusammenhang war, wusste Hermine nicht. Und was das Ganze mit ihren Gefühlen für Professor McGonagall zu tun hatte, wusste sie auch nicht. Doch auch hier musste es eine Verbindung geben, denn sonst wären auch diese Erinnerungen nicht gelöscht worden. Was konnte also das eine mit dem anderen zu tun haben?

* * *

In den folgenden Wochen versuchte Hermine, über andere Hauselfen mehr Informationen zu bekommen, hatte jedoch keinen Erfolg. Ein Besuch in Hogwarts hätte möglicherweise mehr Erkenntnisse gebracht, aber das wollte sie nach wie vor vermeiden.

Über ein Jahr lang gelang es Hermine, ihrer ehemaligen Schulleiterin nicht zu begegnen. Erst als eine Eule mit einer Hochzeitseinladung von Harry und Ginny in ihre Wohnung flatterte, wusste Hermine, dass es dieses Mal keine Ausrede mehr geben würde. Ginny hatte sie schon vor Monaten gefragt, ob sie bereit wäre, ihre Trauzeugin zu sein, und natürlich hatte Hermine sofort zugesagt. 

Wie bei allem, was sie anpackte, legte Hermine auch bei dieser Aufgabe Wert auf Perfektion. Es war ihr wichtig, dass Ginny mit ihr als Trauzeugin zufrieden sein würde, und es machte ihr Spaß, sich auf ihre neue Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Ginny und sie hatten einen herrlichen Tag, als sie zusammen das Brautkleid aussuchten, während Harry mit Ron losgezogen war. Nachdem sie mehr oder weniger alle einschlägigen Läden durchprobiert hatten, entschied Ginny sich für ein lindgrün schimmerndes Kleid, das sie aussehen ließ wie eine rothaarige Elfe aus _Herr der Ringe_. 

Auch für Hermine als Trauzeugin suchten sie ein Kleid aus. Es war dunkelrot mit dünnen Trägern und reichte fast bis zum Boden. Erst jetzt fiel Hermine auf, wie lange es her war, dass sie sich für einen Anlass schick gemacht hatte und allmählich begann sie, sich auf das Ereignis zu freuen.

Die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen im Fuchsbau waren Anfang Juli schon in vollem Gange. Molly Weasley überließ nichts dem Zufall, wenn ihre einzige Tochter heiratete und schien ihre Augen und Hände überall zu haben. Aufgrund von Harrys Popularität hatten sich viele internationale Gäste angekündigt, und jeden Morgen sah man Arthur Weasley draußen auf der Wiese einen neuen Ausdehnungszauber ausprobieren. Bereits 250 Gäste hatten sich angemeldet, und jeden Tag flogen neue Zusagen ins Haus. Ginny blieb trotz der anstrengenden Zeit erstaunlich entspannt, aber Harry war mit seinen Aufgaben hoffnungslos überfordert. Mehr als einmal zog er sich lieber mit Ron zum Quidditch-Training zurück, als sich an den Vorbereitungen zu beteiligen und den Garten zu entgnomen.

„Männer“, seufzte Ginny, während sie einen Stapel weißer Stühle mit einem Schwebezauber um die Tische verteilte. „Aber Hauptsache er ist da, wenn die Trauung losgeht.“

Und das war Harry in der Tat. Als er in seinem dunkelblauen Anzug zur Trauung erschien, sah er so schick aus, dass Hermine ungemein stolz auf ihn war. Selbst seine störrischen schwarzen Haare hatten sich in eine Art Frisur verwandelt, und Ginny machte große Augen, als sie, von Arthur Weasley begleitet, zum Altar schritt. Die beiden gaben ein so schönes Paar ab, dass Hermine fast vergaß, im richtigen Moment die Ringe zu überreichen. Aber es ging alles glatt, und bald konnten Harry und Ginny als frisch verheiratetes Paar das Fest eröffnen. 

Beim anschließenden Festmahl war Hermine froh, dass sie als Trauzeugin bei der Familie sitzen durfte. Noch am frühen Morgen war sie heimlich die einzelnen Tische entlanggeschritten und hatte die Namenskärtchen überprüft. Dabei hatte sie beruhigt festgestellt, dass Professor McGonagall gemeinsam mit anderen Professoren und Mitgliedern des Phönix-Ordens an einem Tisch weiter in der Mitte des Zeltes sitzen würde. Trotzdem wusste sie, dass sie um eine Begrüßung der Schulleiterin nicht herum kommen würde. Alles andere wäre grob unhöflich. 

Als der erste Hunger gestillt und alle Reden gehalten worden waren, eröffneten Ginny und Harry mit einem Walzer den Ball. Harry hatte in den letzten Wochen fleißig geübt und bewegte sich eleganter über das Parkett, als Hermine ihm zugetraut hätte. Er schien selbst überrascht über sich zu sein und strahlte stolz in die Menge, als die letzten Takte des Walzers verklangen. 

Inzwischen hatten sich viele weitere Paare auf die Tanzfläche begeben, und ehe Hermine sich versah, wurde sie von George auf die Tanzfläche geschoben. „Darf ich bitten?“, fragte er grinsend und begann, sie mit langen Schritten über die Tanzfläche zu führen. 

„Alle Achtung, George…“ Hermine hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass der Weasley-Zwilling so ein guter Tänzer war. „Du hast ja verborgene Talente…“

„Man sollte nie alle Karten auf einmal ausspielen“, sagte er trocken und führte sie in eine schnelle Drehung. 

Hermine hatte schon so lange nicht mehr getanzt, dass sie vergessen hatte, wie viel Spaß es machte, sich mit einem guten Tänzer im Takt der Musik zu bewegen. George dachte gar nicht daran, sie beim nächsten Lied wieder loszulassen, sondern tanzte einfach weiter und plauderte unbekümmert, während er sie durch die Menge dirigierte. 

„Du machst in letzter Zeit so einen traurigen Eindruck, und ich wollte dich ein bisschen aufmuntern“, sagte er, während Professor Slughorn mit Professor Sprout an ihnen vorbei tanzte. „Und da du ja auf unsere Scherzartikel nicht stehst…“

Hermine musste lachen. „Guter Plan, George.“ Für einen kurzen Moment schienen sich alle Sorgen in Luft aufzulösen, aber Hermines Unbeschwertheit fand ein abruptes Ende, als Neville mit Professor McGonagall im Arm neben ihnen auftauchte. Neville hatte sich zu einem talentierten Tänzer entwickelt, und er führte seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin so sicher über das Parkett, als würde er es jeden Tag tun. 

So manches Augenpaar folgte ihnen bewundernd und auch Hermine konnte ihren Blick nicht abwenden. Sie wünschte so sehr, an Nevilles Stelle zu sein. Dass sie es wäre, die Professor McGonagall so nah sein durfte. Als die Schulleiterin unerwartet aufschaute, trafen sie sich ihre Blicke, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte Hermine den Eindruck, dass sie dasselbe dachte. Aber wahrscheinlich bildete sie sich das nur ein.

„Wir sollten das öfter tun“, schlug George vor, als er Hermine zu ihrem Platz zurückführte. „Zumindest beim Tanzen passen wir gut zusammen, findest du nicht?“

„Ja, wer hätte das gedacht.“ Hermine schenkte ihm einen anerkennenden Blick. „Da mussten Ginny und Harry erst heiraten, um das herauszufinden…“

Ein Räuspern ließ sie innehalten und Hermine merkte, wie ihr bei der Stimme auf der Stelle die Knie weich wurden. „Verzeihung, Mr. Weasley“, hörte sie Professor McGonagall hinter sich. „Aber dürfte ich Ihnen Ihre Dame für einen Moment entführen?“

„Natürlich, Professor.“ George verneigte sich ritterlich vor Professor McGonagall. „Wenn Sie sie mir danach in einem Stück wiederbringen…“

„Ganz sicher“, versprach Professor McGonagall, bevor sie sich an Hermine wandte. „Sie haben doch nichts dagegen, Miss Granger?“

Hermine schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Offenbar beabsichtigte Professor McGonagall, unter vier Augen mit ihr zu sprechen. Aber worüber? „Passt du auf, dass Ron nicht aus meinem Glas trinkt?“, fragte sie George beim Weggehen. „Er hat vorhin mein Glas Kürbissaft für seines gehalten.“

„Hab ich voll im Griff.“ George gab ihr ein _Daumen hoch_-Zeichen. 

In Hermines Kopf war nur Watte, als sie Professor McGonagall zum äußersten Rand des Gartens folgte. Was konnte sie nur von ihr wollen? Die Schulleiterin hatte doch deutlich gemacht, dass sie keinen Kontakt wünschte. „Um was geht es, Professor?“, fragte Hermine, während sie sich mit dem Rücken an einen Baumstamm lehnte. 

„Minerva“, korrigierte Professor McGonagall. „Deine Schulzeit ist endgültig vorbei, Hermine, und ich denke, es ist Zeit, die Formalitäten beiseite zu lassen.“

Die plötzliche Nähe der Person, der sie über ein Jahr lang aus dem Weg gegangen war, machte Hermine stumm und wehrlos. Sie durchforstete ihr Gehirn nach irgendeinem belanglosen Thema, damit sie sich wieder sammeln konnte, aber ihr Kopf war wie leergefegt. 

„Wie geht es dir, Hermine?“ Minerva lehnte sich an den Baumstamm gegenüber und betrachtete sie aufmerksam. „Kingsley ist sehr glücklich, dich im Ministerium zu haben. Er sagt, du seist eine große Bereicherung.“

Hermine senkte den Blick und schwieg. Also war Minerva hier, weil Kingsley sie geschickt hatte. Offenbar machte der Zaubereiminister sich Sorgen um seine Mitarbeiterin und hatte die Schulleiterin vorgeschickt. Ein Gespräch von Frau zu Frau sozusagen. Aber was sollte sie denn sagen? 

Minerva zögerte. „Es tut mir leid, wenn...“

„Ich gehe morgens zur Arbeit und kehre abends heim“ unterbrach Hermine sie schroff. „Das kannst du Kingsley gern ausrichten.“

„Ich… ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Hermine.“ Minervas Stimme klang jetzt ganz anders als noch vorhin im Zelt. „Du bist so dünn geworden…“

„Ich arbeite viel…“ Hermine hatte keine Lust, sich für ihren mangelnden Appetit rechtfertigen zu müssen.

„Du bist jung.“ Minerva stieß sich von ihrem Baumstamm ab und ging einen Schritt auf Hermine zu. „Du solltest…“

„Ausgehen? Mich amüsieren? Eine Beziehung eingehen? Danke, kein Bedarf!“ Hermine wollte an Minerva vorbeigehen, aber diese fasste sie an der Schulter.

„Verschwende nicht deine besten Jahre, Hermine“, sagte sie eindringlich. „Du wirst es später bereuen.“

Hermine lachte bitter. „Ich bin nicht diejenige, die Zeit verschwendet. Aber die Person, mit der ich sie verbringen will…“

„Hermine, bitte…“ Minerva nahm ihre Hand sofort wieder von Hermines Schulter. „Du musst mich loslassen.“

„Warum?“ 

Minerva schwieg eine Weile, sichtlich unschlüssig, was sie darauf antworten sollte. „Was immer vor einem Jahr passiert ist, es kann nicht dein Handeln leiten“, sagte sie schließlich. „Und deine Gefühle schon gar nicht.“ 

„Und was ist mit deinen Gefühlen?“ Hermine hob trotzig den Kopf und sah Minerva direkt in die Augen. „Was machst du mit denen?“

„Das fragst du mich ernsthaft?“ Minerva wich einen Schritt zurück. „Du bist meine ehemalige Schülerin. Ich könnte deine Großmutter sein…“

Hermine verschränkte ihre Arme und starrte auf den Boden. Sie wusste selbst, dass es seltsam war, sich in eine Person zu verlieben, die so viel älter war als sie, aber es war ja nicht so, dass sie nicht versucht hätte, gegen ihre Gefühle anzukämpfen. Jeden Morgen versuchte sie sich zu sagen, dass sie die Schulleiterin vergessen sollte, und jeden Abend schlief sie mit den Gedanken an sie wieder ein. Es war ungefähr so zwecklos, wie einer Kröte die menschliche Sprache beizubringen. „Es ist etwas zwischen uns passiert, Minerva. Und du weißt das.“

„Hermine…“ Die Schulleiterin schüttelte den Kopf. Für einen Moment stand sie reglos da, dann vergrößerte sie einen unter dem Baum liegenden Kieselstein zu einem großen Stein und nahm darauf Platz. „Wenn man jung ist, denkt man, Gefühle sind alles, was zählt“, sagte sie und forderte Hermine mit einer Geste auf, sich zu ihr zu setzen. Der Stein war so breit, dass Hermine ausreichend Abstand halten konnte, als sie sich zögernd niederließ. 

„Aber es geht um sehr viel mehr“, fuhr Minerva fort. „Es geht darum, eine andere Person so zu sehen und zu nehmen, wie sie ist. Ohne sie zu idealisieren und ohne die Rollen, die man im Alltag einnimmt. Es geht darum, sich auf Augenhöhe zu begegnen und einander anzunehmen. Es geht um die Bereitschaft, sein Leben auf eine andere Person einzustellen, ohne sich selbst dabei zu verlieren und ohne die andere Person daran zu hindern, sie selbst zu sein. Es geht darum, gemeinsam zu wachsen und sich gegenseitig zu unterstützen. Für all das braucht es sehr viel mehr als nur ein starkes Gefühl.“

Hermine lauschte Minervas Worten mit ungläubigem Staunen. Sie war davon ausgegangen, dass Minerva keinen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte, was im letzten Jahr geschehen sein könnte. Aber offensichtlich hatte sie sich da getäuscht. 

„Du kennst mich nur als deine Lehrerin“, sagte Minerva ernst. „Ich war acht Jahre lang für dich verantwortlich. Ich war deine Schutzbefohlene. Man kann so einer Beziehung nicht einfach ein anderes Vorzeichen geben, und schon ist alles gut.“

Hermine nickte wortlos. Natürlich wusste sie, was Minerva meinte, auch wenn sie es nicht hören wollte. Während Minerva schon drei Kriege hinter sich hatte, war Hermine gerade einmal der Schulzeit entwachsen. Minerva sprach von einer gleichberechtigten, ebenbürtigen Partnerschaft, und wahrscheinlich hatte sie Recht damit, dass Hermine ihr das nicht geben konnte. Jedenfalls noch nicht. „Ich soll also warten, bis mehr Zeit verstrichen ist?“

„Nein.“ Minerva legte ihre Hand an Hermines Wange. Ihre Finger waren warm und weich. „Das Leben ist zu wertvoll, um es mit Warten zu verbringen. _Du_ bist zu wertvoll. Du bist eine brillante Hexe und ein wundervoller Mensch. Jeden einzelnen Tag deiner Schulzeit hast du mich mit Stolz erfüllt. Vergeude nicht dein Potenzial.“

„Aber du bist alles, was ich will“, sagte Hermine leise. 

„Das wird nicht so bleiben.“ 

„Woher willst du das wissen?“ Hermine tat es weh, dass Minerva ihre Gefühle für so kurzlebig hielt. Sie fühlte ganz tief in ihrem Herzen, dass Minerva und sie zusammengehörten. Es war nicht mit Logik zu erklären, aber es war so. „Da du nicht möchtest, dass ich in die Zukunft reise, werden wir es wohl nicht herausfinden“, sagte sie, mehr resigniert als trotzig.

„Das wäre auch vollkommen zwecklos.“ Minerva hatte ihre Hand fortgenommen und ihre Finger ruhten nun gefaltet in ihrem Schoß. „Du weißt weder, aus welcher Zeit dieser Patient gekommen ist, noch von welchem Ort er kam, noch weißt du, wer es war.“

„Ich weiß, dass es ein Kind war.“

„Wie bitte?“ Minerva hielt erstaunt inne. „Ein Kind? Bist du sicher?“

„Ja, ein Kind.“ Hermine zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie weitersprach. „Ich habe es dir nicht gesagt, weil ich nicht wusste, ob du es wissen willst.“

Minerva schwieg, offenbar tatsächlich nicht ganz sicher, was sie wissen wollte.

„Übrigens muss ich gar nicht in die Zukunft reisen“, unterbrach Hermine die schwere Stille zwischen ihnen. „Es reicht vollkommen aus, wenn ich in die Vergangenheit reise.“

Minerva hob alarmiert den Kopf. „Du willst zum 4. Juni reisen?“ 

Hermine nickte. Sie war nun fest entschlossen. „Ich komme nicht zur Ruhe, bevor ich nicht weiß, was gewesen ist. Ich muss es einfach wissen.“

„Glaub mir, das wird ein Teufelskreis“, warnte Minerva. „Wenn wir es damals für richtig gehalten hätten, es zu wissen, hätten wir keinen Gedächtniszauber angewandt. Es ist nur eine fixe Idee, dass du durch mehr Wissen zur Ruhe kommen wirst. Letztlich werden nur noch mehr Fragen auftauchen, und deine Unruhe wird noch stärker sein. Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf.“ 

Hermine merkte, dass sie allmählich Kopfschmerzen bekam. Was immer sie auch tat, Minerva würde es nicht gutheißen. Also hatte es keinen Sinn, ihr Gespräch weiter fortzusetzen. „Du bist nicht mehr in der Position, mir etwas verbieten zu können, Minerva. Natürlich musst du tun, was du für richtig hältst. Aber ich muss tun, was ich für richtig halte.“ Hermine erhob sich vom Stein und reichte Minerva die Hand, um ihr hoch zu helfen.

„Hier seid ihr!“ Beide Frauen schreckten zusammen, als plötzlich Ginny mit hochgerafftem Brautkleid auf sie zugelaufen kam. „Hermine, ich habe dich überall gesucht…“ Ginny blieb stehen und sah unsicher zwischen Hermine und Minerva hin und her. „Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, ich…“

Als Minerva bewusst wurde, dass sie immer noch Hermines Hand hielt, ließ sie sie abrupt los. „Das ist kein Problem, Mrs. Potter. Ich wollte sowieso gerade ins Zelt zurückgehen.“ Bevor sie sich umdrehte, wandte sie sich noch einmal an Hermine. „Überlege dir gut, was du tust. Ich bitte dich inständig.“ Dann verwandelte sie den Stein in den Kieselstein zurück und ließ Hermine mit Ginny allein. 

Ginny sah ihrer ehemaligen Schulleiterin mit offenem Mund hinterher. „Was war das denn?“, fragte sie erstaunt. „Man könnte meinen, ihr…“ Ginny unterbrach sich, als ihr Hermines düstere Verfassung auffiel. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“

„Ich brauche unbedingt einen Zeitumkehrer“, murmelte Hermine. „So schnell wie möglich.“

Ginny zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ist es noch immer wegen der Sache im letzten Jahr? Hat McGonagall wirklich etwas damit zu tun?“

„Ja.“ Hermine widerstand nur schwer dem Bedürfnis, ihre Antwort weiter auszuführen, aber das würde nur weitere Fragen aufwerfen. 

Ihre Freundin war allerdings viel zu neugierig, um sich mit Hermines Wortkargheit zufrieden zu geben. „Komm, wir gehen zu Harry und Ron“, sagte sie und hakte Hermine unter. „Wenn dich das immer noch so beschäftigt, sollten wir etwas unternehmen.“

Als sie wieder ins Zelt traten, tanzte Harry gerade mit seiner Schwiegermutter und wirkte neben ihr so ungelenk und schmächtig, dass Hermine Mitleid mit ihm bekam. Sobald er seine Braut entdeckte, flüsterte er Molly Weasley etwas ins Ohr und verließ dann fluchtartig die Tanzfläche. „Nie wieder Hochzeit“, stöhnte er, als er zu ihnen trat. „Das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht froh wäre, mit dir verheiratet zu sein.“ Er küsste Ginny zärtlich auf den Mund. „Wieso guckt ihr zwei so komisch?“

„Wir müssen mit dir und Ron sprechen.“ Ginny wies mit dem Kopf zu ihrem älteren Bruder, der gerade dabei war, mit dem schon ziemlich angetrunkenen Percy die geleerten Sektgläser übereinander zu stapeln. Als sie bei der siebten Reihe angelangt waren, kippte der Stapel um, und alle Sektgläser fielen klirrend auf den Tisch zurück. Die umstehenden Gäste feuerten hilfsbereite _Reparo-Zauber_ auf den Scherbenhaufen ab, aber die unkoordinierte Magie führte dazu, dass nun die Scherben wie wild gewordene Flummis auf dem Tisch herum sprangen.

„Es wird Zeit, dass wir ihn da rausholen“, grinste Harry und zog seinen besten Freund vom Tisch weg. „Hör mal, wir müssen mit dir reden“, erklärte er, während er Ron zu Hermine und Ginny führte. 

„Was ist denn los?“ Ron zog vorsichtig ein paar Scherben aus seinem weißen Hemd. 

„Keine Ahnung.“ Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber Hermine wird es uns sicher jetzt erzählen.“

Drei Augenpaare richteten sich erwartungsvoll auf Hermine. „Ich brauche dringend einen Zeitumkehrer“, wiederholte sie. „Ich muss wissen, was im letzten Jahr gewesen ist.“

„Ich komme mit.“ Ron stand sofort an ihrer Seite. „Schließlich betrifft mich das auch.“

„Wir natürlich auch.“ Harry und Ginny nickten bekräftigend.

Hermine war es unangenehm, ihre Freunde zurückweisen zu müssen, denn sie meinten es nur gut. „Das ist wirklich sehr lieb von euch, aber ich möchte allein reisen.“

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!“, protestierte Ron entrüstet. „Ich will wissen, warum wir diese komische Übereinkunft geschrieben haben. Und ich habe ein Recht darauf, es zu wissen. Davor war doch alles in Ordnung zwischen uns!“

Ehe Hermine etwas erwidern konnte, kam Ginny ihr zuvor. „Hermine will allein reisen, Ron. Das hat sie doch eben gesagt. Vielleicht möchte sie dich ja nicht dabei haben, wenn sie zum Grund eurer Trennung reist.“

Hermine warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, was mich erwarten wird, versteht ihr das?“

„Ja“, sagten Ginny und Harry wie aus einem Mund. 

„Nein“, sagte Ron. 

„Wie auch immer.“ Hermine strich sich nervös über ihr elegantes Kleid. „Erst einmal muss ich an einen Zeitumkehrer herankommen, und das kann ich nicht allein.“

„Das stimmt“, bestätigte Harry. „Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sind so hoch, dass man niemals allein an einen Zeitumkehrer gelangen kann.“

„Wollt ihr in der Abteilung für Magisches Transportwesen einbrechen?“ Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Warum fragt ihr dafür nicht lieber Percy?“

„Percy?“ Hermine horchte bei dem Namen von Rons Bruder auf. „Arbeitet der nicht inzwischen im Portschlüssel-Büro?“

„Genau.“ Ron verschränkte zufrieden die Arme vor dem Oberkörper. „In der Abteilung für Magisches Transportwesen befinden sich auch die Zeitumkehrer.“

„Ich weiß nicht.“ Ginny runzelte zweifelnd die Stirn. „Ausgerechnet Percy?“

„Er hat immerhin noch was gutzumachen bei Harry“, argumentierte Ron. „Außerdem ist er gerade nicht ganz er selbst. Percy trinkt sonst niemals Alkohol.“ Er wies mit dem Kopf zu dem Tisch, an dem Percy schwankend damit beschäftigt war, die Scherben der Sektgläser aufzusammeln. Normalerweise hätte ein einfacher Zauberspruch dafür genügt, aber sein Alkoholspiegel ließ bereits keine präzisen Zaubersprüche mehr zu. 

„Jetzt?“, fragte Hermine entgeistert. „Wir befinden uns gerade auf der Hochzeit deines besten Freundes und deiner einzigen Schwester!“

„Ich finde, es ist der perfekte Zeitpunkt“, schlug Harry sich auf Rons Seite. „Das Zaubereiministerium ist wie leergefegt, weil alle Mitarbeiter entweder auf unserem Fest sind oder Feierabend haben. Und kein Mensch rechnet damit, dass ausgerechnet wir uns von hier fortbewegen.“

Harrys Argumentation war genauso richtig wie verrückt. Trotzdem war Hermine entschieden dagegen. „Das geht auf keinen Fall!“ Sie konnte doch ihren besten Freunden nicht die Hochzeit verderben!

„Das geht sehr wohl.“ Ginny klopfte ihrem Mann auf die Schulter. „Sehr guter Gedanke, Harry.“

„Mir war sowieso gerade langweilig“, nickte Ron.

„Und ich kriege Ausschlag, wenn ich noch ein einziges Mal tanzen muss.“ Harry setzte eine gequälte Miene auf.

„Ihr seid alle drei verrückt.“ Hermine schüttelte den Kopf über ihre treuen Freunde. „Ihr würdet mich ins Zaubereiministerium begleiten, auch wenn ich euch nicht mit auf die Zeitreise nehmen würde?“

„Hermine, wir sind deine Freunde!“ Ginny war fast beleidigt. 

„Wartet kurz, ich bin gleich wieder da.“ Harry verschwand aus dem Zelt und kehrte kurz darauf wieder zurück. Ein kleines Stückchen Stoff ragte jetzt aus der Hosentasche seines dunkelblauen Hochzeitsanzugs, und Hermine ahnte schon, was es war. „Ein Ausdehnungszauber in deiner Hosentasche?“, fragte sie lächelnd.

„Dein Handtaschentrick war damals unschlagbar“, grinste er. „Seitdem verstecke ich gern mal meinen Umhang in der Hosentasche.“ Er ging zu der langen Tafel, um Percy vom Fußboden aufzusammeln und stieß auf dem Weg zurück prompt mit Rons Vater zusammen.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Herr Bräutigam.“ Arthur Weasleys Augen weiteten sich, als ihm der Zipfel ins Auge fiel, der aus Harrys Hosentasche hervorlugte. „Was ist denn hier los?“

„Wir wollen ins Mmini…sterium“, lallte Percy. „Wwissu mit?“

„Jetzt?“ Mr. Weasley warf einen nervösen Blick zu seiner Frau, die inzwischen mit Professor Flitwick zu tanzen versuchte. „Um was geht es denn?“, flüsterte er hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Hermine und ich brauchen einen Zeitumkehrer“, erklärte Ron so selbstverständlich, als würde er zum Einkaufen fliegen wollen. „Und jetzt ist der beste Zeitpunkt, um ihn zu besorgen.“

„Jetzt?“, wiederholte Mr. Weasley, nun noch nervöser. „Auf der Hochzeit deiner Schwester?“ 

„Genau.“ Ron wies unauffällig zu Kingsley Shacklebolt, der sich angeregt mit dem Abteilungsleiter der Aurorenzentrale unterhielt. „Leichter als heute wird’s nicht.“

„Wozu braucht ihr denn einen Zeitumkehrer?“ Mr. Weasley gab einen schnaubenden Laut von sich. „Die kann man nicht mal eben aus einem Büro holen.“

„Es ist wegen der Auflösung unserer Verlobung“, schaltete Hermine sich ein. „Ich muss wissen, was uns dazu veranlasst hat.“

„Und ich auch“, ergänzte Ron. „Also, lässt du uns jetzt gehen?“

Mr. Weasley kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich lasse euch da nicht allein hingehen“, sagte er kurzentschlossen. „Ihr seid noch nicht so alte Hasen wie ich im Ministerium, und nachher haben wir noch fünf Festnahmen auf der Hochzeit meiner Tochter.“

Ron tauschte Blicke mit Harry und Hermine. „Also gut, Dad“, sagte er großzügig. „Du kannst auf Percy aufpassen. Der kann sich nämlich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten.“


	5. Kapitel 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ganz vielen Dank an meine wertvolle Beta-Readerin HeySlowpoke!

**Kapitel 5**

Zehn Minuten später standen Hermine, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Percy und Mr. Weasley im sechsten Stock des Zaubereiministeriums. Als Mitarbeiter war es für sie kein Problem gewesen, über die Toiletten in das Gebäude zu gelangen und der Sicherheitsbeamte, der sie in Empfang nahm, ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Harry und Ginny persönlich zu ihrer Hochzeit zu gratulieren. Colin Fletcher war ein hochgewachsener, hagerer Zauberer mit einer Hakennase und buschigen Augenbrauen. Wie Hermine wusste, stand er kurz vor der Pensionierung, absolvierte jedoch immer noch wacker Nachtschichten im Zaubereiministerium. Er beteuerte mehrfach, dass er sehr gern zur Feier gekommen wäre, wenn er nicht gleichzeitig für den Dienst eingetragen gewesen wäre. 

Harry und Ginny beeilten sich, Mr. Fletcher zu versichern, dass sie ihm seine Abwesenheit nicht übelnahmen, und Ginny beschwor eilig einen Teller mit einem Stück ihrer Hochzeitstorte herauf, das sie ihm mit einem freundlichen Lächeln übergab. Der Sicherheitsbeamte freute sich so sehr über diese Geste, dass ihm Harrys Erklärung, sie wollten nur kurz etwas aus Percys Büro holen, vollkommen zu genügen schien. 

„Wie…ssso ssssind wir immm sechsten Ssstock?“ fragte Percy, als sie aus dem Fahrstuhl in den menschenleeren Korridor traten. „Hier isss mmein Büro.“ 

„Genau deswegen haben wir dich mitgenommen, du Schlauberger“, erklärte ihm Ron genervt. „In deiner Abteilung sind die Zeitumkehrer.“

Mr. Weasley hakte Percy unter, damit er nicht das Gleichgewicht verlor. „Ich habe mich schon gewundert, warum ihr hierher wolltet“, sagte er, nachdem er Percy zur Wand geführt hatte. „Die Zeitumkehrer wurden hier zwar während der Renovierung der Mysteriumsabteilung aufbewahrt, aber im letzten Monat wurden die Arbeiten abgeschlossen, und seitdem sitzt hier nur noch die Verwaltung. Die Geräte selbst sind wieder in der Mysteriumsabteilung untergebracht.“ 

„Was?“ Ron baute sich vor Percy auf. „Warum hast du uns das denn nicht gesagt?“

„Ihr habt ja nicht gefffr…agt.“ Percy gähnte herzhaft und Mr. Weasley konnte ihn nur mühsam davon abhalten, sich auf den kalten Fußboden zu setzen und dort ein Nickerchen abzuhalten. 

Bei der Erwähnung der Mysteriumsabteilung verspürte Hermine ein unangenehmes Ziehen in der Magengrube. Das letzte Mal, als sie dort gewesen war, wäre sie fast umgekommen. Auch Harry und Ron schauten ziemlich betrübt drein, und Hermine fragte sich, ob sie ihnen den Plan wirklich zumuten wollte. Sie hatten zusammen schon so vieles durchgemacht, aber dabei war es immer darum gegangen, den Sieg des Bösen zu verhindern. Dieses Mal ging es allein um Hermines eigennützigen Wunsch, ihr Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. So wie jetzt konnte es nicht weitergehen, das wusste sie. Aber war das Grund genug, ihre Freunde derart in Anspruch zu nehmen?

Ginny nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab. „Brauchen wir einen Schlüssel, oder sowas?“, fragte sie, ohne sich um die finsteren Gesichter ihrer Freunde zu scheren. 

„Nein.“ Percy zeigte mit dem Finger nach unten, wo sich im neunten Stock die Mysteriumsabteilung befand. „Ausss…wwweise.“

„Ich besorge euch mal Informationen.“ Mr. Weasley ließ Percy los und ging zurück zum Fahrstuhl. Anstatt ihn zu aktivieren, blieb er davor stehen, und Sekunden später flog ein blasslila Memo herbei und begann, hektisch über seinem Kopf zu kreisen. Er fing es auf und begann, die Notiz zu lesen. Seine Miene verhieß nichts Gutes, als er zu den Freunden zurückkam. „Man benötigt sieben Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, um in den Raum mit den Zeitumkehrern zu gelangen“, erklärte er. „Mindestens einer der Mitarbeiter muss ein Auror sein, und mindestens ein Mitarbeiter muss in der Abteilung für magisches Transportwesen arbeiten. Sonst öffnet die Tür sich nicht.“

„Das wird schwierig.“ Ron fuhr sich ratlos durch seine roten Haare. „Immerhin haben wir einen Mitarbeiter aus dem Amt für magisches Transportwesen und zwei Auroren in Ausbildung dabei. Aber woher sollen wir zwei weitere Ministeriumsmitarbeiter bekommen?“ 

„Vielleicht können wir noch mehr Verbündete auf der Party suchen“, schlug Ginny vor. „Ein paar freundliche Kollegen von euch, die sich überreden lassen würden.“

„Das kannst du vergessen.“ Ron zog ein langes Gesicht. „Die sind zwar alle ganz nett, aber sowas von regeltreu. Die würden wir niemals dazu kriegen, etwas hinter dem Rücken des Ministers zu tun.“

„Und was ist mit diesem Mr. Fletcher?“, hakte Ginny nach. „Der wirkte doch ganz zugänglich.“

„Den kannst du auch vergessen“, brummte Ron. „Der ist zwar ein netter Kerl, aber nicht ohne Grund Sicherheitsbeamter. Er würde lieber sterben, als uns zu helfen, unbefugt in die Mysteriumsabteilung zu gelangen. Der würde uns auf der Stelle an Kingsley ausliefern.“

„Vielleicht brauchen wir gar keine zwei Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, sondern erst einmal nur zwei Ausweise.“ Hermine zog ihre hochhackigen Schuhe aus, um besser laufen zu können. „Wenn wir die nötigen Ausweise haben, könnten wir noch Neville dazu holen.“

Percy hob seine glasigen Augen und fing lauthals an zu lachen, als sein dumpfer Blick auf seinen Begleitern haften blieb. In der Tat sahen sie alle ziemlich deplatziert aus. Besonders Ginny passte mit ihrem weißen Brautkleid so gar nicht in die nüchterne Atmosphäre der Abteilung für Magisches Transportwesen. Inzwischen hatte sie auch ihre Schuhe ausgezogen und trug sie wie Hermine in der Hand. 

Harry ignorierte Percys Lachanfall. „Wir brauchen also noch zwei Mitarbeiterausweise und eine weitere Person“, fasste er zusammen. „Und Vielsafttrank für zwei Menschen.“

„Hast du etwa welchen dabei?“, spottete Ginny.

„Nein, aber ich weiß, wo welcher aufbewahrt wird.“ Harry machte eine Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab, und sogleich fiel ein Schlüssel klirrend auf den kalten Steinfußboden. „Das ist der Schlüssel zum Schrank für die Zaubertränke der Auroren.“

„Es spart Zeit, wenn wir uns aufteilen.“ Hermine hob den Schlüssel auf und überreichte ihn Harry. „Ron und Harry besorgen den Vielsafttrank aus der Aurorenabteilung,Ginny und ich verschaffen uns Zugang zum Büro für Lächerliche Patente im siebten Stock, Mr. Weasley passt auf Percy auf.“

„Was wisssu denn… ausgerechnet… da?“ Percy rieb sich überrasch die Augen.

„Ich glaube, dass dieses Büro von allen Ressorts am wenigsten gut gesichert ist“, erklärte Hermine. „Kingsley vergisst immer, es zu erwähnen, wenn er über das Zaubereiministerium spricht. Allerdings müsste das Büro voll von Ausweisen der Personen sein, die jemals ein Patent beantragt haben.“ Hermine stopfte ihre hochhackigen Schuhe in ihren Umhang, damit sie diese nicht die ganze Zeit tragen musste. „Viel wichtiger ist aber, dass dort nicht nur die Patente aufbewahrt werden, sondern auch die Urkunden von Zauberern und Hexen, die für ihre Patente ausgezeichnet wurden. Solche Urkunden werden vom Ausgezeichneten typischerweise mit seiner Unterschrift und einem Tropfen seines Blutes versehen.“

„Das sind aber doch nur Kopien“, gab Ginny zu bedenken. „Wir brauchen doch Originale, damit sie uns etwas nützen. Außerdem dürfen es nicht irgendwelche Ausweise und Urkunden sein, sondern die Besitzer müssten Mitarbeiter des britischen Zaubereiministeriums sein.“ 

„Die Ausweise sind natürlich Kopien, weil die Besitzer selbst das Original haben“, gab Hermine zu. „Aber die Urkunden werden immer in zweifacher Ausfertigung überreicht. Ein Exemplar bekommt der oder die Ausgezeichnete, das zweite Exemplar wird im Ministerium aufbewahrt.“

„Wir brauchen also nicht nur zwei Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, die eine magische Erfindung patentieren ließen, sondern die auch noch zusätzlich dafür ausgezeichnet wurden?“ Ginny war immer noch skeptisch. „Wäre es nicht aussichtsreicher, auf unserem Fest nach zwei Verbündeten zu suchen?“

„Wenn die uns verpfeifen, könnte das ziemlich übel enden“, widersprach Ron. „Hermines Vorschlag mit dem Vielsafttrank hat den Vorteil, dass wir unsere Freunde fragen könnten.“ 

„Mir fällt leider nichts Besseres ein“, gab Hermine zu. „Es kommt nicht in Frage, dass wir einen Sicherheitsbeamten überfallen. Auf keinen Fall will ich jemandem Schaden zufügen, ich will mir nur kurz mal einen Zeitumkehrer ausleihen und ihn dann ordnungsgemäß wieder zurückbringen. Und dann gehen wir zurück zu eurer Feier.“

„Sehe ich genauso“, nickte Harry, der offenbar keinen Anlass sah, Hermines Plan infrage zu stellen. „Arthur und Percy bleiben hier, bis Ron und ich sie holen.“ Harry wies mit dem Kopf auf Mr. Weasley, der zwei Stühle in den Korridor gezaubert hatte und sich dort mit Percy niederließ. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob er am liebsten zur Hochzeit seiner Tochter zurückkehren wollte, oder ob er es heimlich genoss, auf seine alten Tage noch ein wenig Abenteuer zu erleben. „Dann also los“, entschied Harry. „Wir treffen uns alle in der Mysteriumsabteilung wieder.“

Hermine und Ginny machten sich sofort auf in den siebten Stock und konnten gar nicht fassen, wie einfach es war, in das Büro für Lächerliche Patente einzubrechen. Nachdem Hermine einen Heimlichkeitsaufspürzauber, der um die Bürotür gelegt war, deaktiviert hatte, genügte ein etwas komplexerer _Alohomora_-Zauber, um die Tür zu öffnen. Wie Hermine geahnt hatte, schien das Ministerium dieses Thema nicht besonders auf der Rechnung zu haben, obgleich die Aktenschränke voll mit persönlichen Daten waren. Insgesamt fanden Hermine und Ginny achtzehn Aktenordner mit Daten und Ausweisen. Allein fünf der Aktenordner waren mit lächerlichen Patenten von Fred und George gefüllt – Fred wäre stolz darauf gewesen, wenn er das noch erfahren hätte. In den restlichen dreizehn Aktenordnern waren Zauberer und Hexen aus aller Welt aufgelistet. Zwar stießen Hermine und Ginny auch ab und zu auf Mitarbeiter des britischen Zaubereiministeriums, aber keiner von ihnen war für seine Patente ausgezeichnet worden. 

„Ihr seid einfach alle trockene Langeweiler im Ministerium“, beschwerte sich Ginny. „Keinen Funken Kreativität. Das hat George auch schon immer gesagt.“

„Sind wir nicht!“ Hermine zog triumphierend zwei Papiere aus dem letzten Aktenordner. „Benjamin Quirkle“, las sie laut vor. „Er arbeitet im Koboldverbindungsbüro und hat 1987 ein Patent über eine Ente mit fünf Flügeln erworben. 1989 wurde er dafür mit dem _Lächerlichen Designpreis_ ausgezeichnet.“ Sie hielt die Urkunde in die Höhe.

Ginny nahm ihr neugierig die Papiere aus der Hand. „Der sieht eigentlich ganz nett aus“, stellte sie erleichtert fest. „Ich habe keine Lust, mich in ein Ekelpaket zu verwandeln, auch wenn es nur für ein paar Minuten ist.“

Hermine starrte nachdenklich auf das Dokument und versuchte, sich an einen Zauber zu erinnern, über den sie vor einigen Monaten in einer australischen Fachzeitschrift gelesen hatte. Es war eine Art umgekehrter Duplikationszauber. Man erstellte kein Duplikat vom Original, sondern eine Art Original vom Duplikat. Es war nicht das wahre Original, aber es wies einen Großteil von dessen Eigenschaften auf. Hermine hatte den Zauber noch nie ausprobiert, aber erinnerte sich dunkel an die Bewegungen, die man dabei machen musste. _“Onimeg!“_, sagte sie vernehmlich und fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als eine große Rauchwolke von dem Papier aufstieg. Hatte sie die Kopie aus Versehen verbrannt? Nur allmählich verzog sich der Rauch, aber dann lagen tatsächlich zwei Papiere vor Hermine auf dem Schreibtisch: eine Kopie und ein mit ihr identisches Dokument, das zumindest wie ein Original aussah. 

„Hermine, du bist genial!“ Ginny legte die Kopie zurück in den Aktenordner. Dann kratzten sie etwas von dem getrockneten Blut ab, das sich auf der Urkunde befand und schütteten die Partikel in ein kleines Fläschchen, das sie auf einem Schreibtisch fanden. Mit ein paar Schwebezaubern verstauten sie alle Ordner zurück in den Schrank und begaben sich wieder zum Ausgang. 

„Ginny?“ Hermine deutete auf den Schreibtischstuhl vor dem Tisch, von dem sie das Fläschchen genommen hatten. Über der Stuhllehne hing ein langer schwarzer Umhang mit violettem Saum, der offenbar dem Beamten gehörte, der hier arbeitete. „Willst du dir den nicht ausleihen, bevor Benjamin Quirkle dein Brautkleid ruiniert?“ 

Ginny griff kurzentschlossen nach dem Umhang. „Wir bringen ihn nachher wieder zurück“, flüsterte sie, während sie vorsichtig das Büro verschloss. „Uns fehlt aber noch immer ein Ausweis. Ziemlich magere Ausbeute: ein einziger Ministeriumsmitarbeiter in achtzehn Aktenordern.“

„Dein Vater arbeitet auch im Zaubereiministerium und ist einer der kreativsten Menschen, die ich kenne, wenn ich bedenke, was er in seiner Werkstatt schon alles zusammengebaut hat. Aber er hat dafür niemals Patente angemeldet.“ Hermine schob Ginny in den Fahrstuhl und drückte den Knopf für den neunten Stock. „Ich bin trotzdem dafür, dass wir die ganze Sache auf einen anderen Tag verschieben“, sagte sie direkt in Ginnys Ohr, um das laute Rasseln des Fahrstuhls zu übertönen. „Mit sechs Ausweisen kommen wir nicht weiter. Lass uns noch einmal wiederkommen, wenn wir einen besseren Plan haben und nicht gerade eurer Hochzeitstag ist.“

„Wenn wir diese Aktion wiederholen müssen, kannst du Percy streichen“, erinnerte sie Ginny. „Der ist nur dabei, weil er gerade nicht weit genug denken kann, um sich an seinen eigenen Namen zu erinnern.“

Hermine musste ihrer Freundin Recht geben. Für einen weiteren Versuch würden sie nicht nur eine, sondern zwei weitere Person brauchen. Das machte die Sache nicht eben aussichtsreicher. Als der Fahrstuhl abrupt stehen blieb und das Gitter zur Seite glitt, warteten Harry und Ron schon in dem steinernen Korridor auf sie. Fackeln leuchteten an den schwarzen Wänden und ihr Anblick erinnerte Hermine unheilvoll an ihren letzten Besuch. „Wo sind Percy und Mr. Weasley?“, fragte sie, als sie Harry den Ausweis überreichte. 

„Dort drüben.“ Harry zeigte zu einer Sitzgruppe mit drei Stühlen. Mr. Weasley hatte auf einem der Stühle Platz genommen, während Percy friedlich auf dem Fußboden schlummerte. „Wie seid ihr denn an das Original gekommen?“, fragte Harry erstaunt, als er den Ausweis in seiner Hand betrachtete.

„Es ist nicht das Original“, klärte Hermine ihn auf. „Es hat aber grundlegende Eigenschaften davon.“

„Genial.“ Harry warf ihr einen anerkennenden Blick zu. „Dann hoffen wir mal, dass sich der Scanner davon täuschen lässt.“ Er übergab das Dokument an Ginny. „Und wo ist der zweite Ausweis?“

„Wir haben leider nur einen gefunden“, berichtete Hermine zerknirscht. „Lass uns die Aktion auf einen anderen Tag verschieben. Wir fehlen jetzt schon eine halbe Stunde auf eurem Fest.“

„Habt ihr denn den Vielsafttrank?“, fragte Ginny und hielt ihr Fläschchen mit den Blutpartikeln hoch.

Harry zog ein Flakon aus seiner Hosentasche und hielt es ihr vor die Nase. „Hier.“

„Sieht widerlich aus.“ Ginny verzog ihr Gesicht beim Anblick des braungräulichen Gebräus. „Durch welche Tür müssten wir denn durch?“ 

„Bestimmt die siebte auf der linken Seite.“ Harry wies zu einer schwarzen Tür, auf der eine Sonne mit sieben Strahlen abgebildet war. Am Ende der Strahlen befand sich jeweils eine Art Auge, das vermutlich die Ausweise untersuchte. Die Identifizierung der zu den Ausweisen gehörenden Personen schien zusätzlich durch eine Sonne oben an der Decke zu erfolgen. Auch sie wies sieben Strahlen auf. 

Ron ging den Korridor hinunter zu der Tür und begann, sie näher zu untersuchen. „Das sind eindeutig sieben Strahlen“, sagte er, als er wieder zurückkam. „Da ist nichts zu machen. Entweder brauchen wir noch einen Ministeriumsmitarbeiter oder Neville und einen siebten Ausweis.“

„Um diese Uhrzeit sind nur noch Sicherheitsbeamte im Gebäude.“ Ron zog seinen Zauberstab. „Lasst uns mal nachschauen, ob vielleicht einer eingeschlummert ist.“

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage.“ Mr. Weasley sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und stellte sich Ron in den Weg. „Ihr werdet keine Kollegen bestehlen.“

„Das ist gar nicht notwendig.“

Die Freunde fuhren herum und Hermine verlor fast das Gleichgewicht, als sie die Person hinter sich erkannte. Mitten im Gang stand Minerva McGonagall, groß und würdevoll wie immer. Aber wie kam sie hierher? Das Apparieren innerhalb des Zaubereiministeriums war aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht möglich. Doch noch ehe Hermine sie fragen konnte, schritt Minerva auf Harry und Ron zu.

„Pro… Professor…“, stotterte Ron. „Wir… wir wollten nur….“ 

„Ich weiß, was Sie wollten, Mr. Weasley.“ Minerva zog ein Papier aus ihrem Umhang. „Sie brauchen eine siebte Person.“ Sie hielt Harry das Papier hin.

Hermine schielte ungläubig über Harrys Schulter. Das Papier war eindeutig ein Ausweis für eine Ministeriumsmitarbeiterin. Er war am 1.Oktober 1954 ausgestellt worden und Hermines Blick fiel auf das etwas vergilbte Foto, das eine sehr junge und umwerfend schöne Minerva McGonagall zeigte. Darunter stand in geschwungener Schrift: _Minerva McGonagall. Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Britisches Zaubereiministerium._

„Der Ausweis ist irrtümlicherweise nie eingezogen worden.“ Minerva steckte das Dokument in ihren Umhang zurück. „Und ich sah bisher keinen Anlass, das zu beanstanden.“

„Sie…. Sie sind also nicht hier, um uns an Kingsley auszuliefern?“, stotterte Ron.

„Da Sie alle, bis auf Ihre Schwester, reguläre Mitglieder des Zaubereiministeriums sind, habe ich keinen Anlass anzunehmen, dass Sie sich hier unbefugt aufhalten, Mr. Weasley“, verkündete Minerva, als sei es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt, dass sechs festliche gekleidete Menschen durch die leeren Korridore des Zaubereiministeriums liefen, zwei von ihnen barfuß. „Dich hätte ich allerdings hier nicht erwartet, Arthur“, ergänzte sie mit einem missbilligenden Blick zu Rons Vater.

Mr. Weasley lief rot an. „Ich will nur verhindern, dass die Kinder in ihr Unglück rennen“, rechtfertigte er seine Anwesenheit.

Hermine sah zwischen Mr. Weasley und der Schulleiterin hin und her und versuchte zu verstehen, was hier vor sich ging. Warum war Minerva hier? Es war nicht einmal eine Stunde her, dass sie Hermine förmlich angefleht hatte, nicht in die Vergangenheit zu reisen. 

Minerva wandte sich wieder an Harry. „Ich denke, wir sollten uns beeilen, ehe die Gäste Ihrer schönen Feier Sie vermissen werden, Mr. Potter.“ 

Harry war so überrumpelt, dass er sich nicht von der Stelle rührte. Schließlich ergriff Ginny die Initiative. „Das sehe ich genauso“, sagte sie und zog den dösenden Percy vom Fußboden hoch. „Offensichtlich bin ich nun die einzige, die diesen schrecklichen Trank zu sich nehmen muss.“ Sie nahm Harry die Flasche mit dem Vielsafttrank aus der Hand und verzog sich mit dem schwarzen Umhang über dem Arm auf die Toilette. 

Während Harry seiner Braut verwirrt hinterher schaute, wagte Ron sich mutig vor. „Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, aber das ist kein Trick, oder?“, fragte er vorsichtshalber. „Sie wollen uns nicht reinlegen?“

„Mr. Weasley, ich verlasse nicht eine wichtige Feier, auf der ich mich sehr gut amüsiert habe, um Tricks mit Ihnen auszuüben“, antwortete Minerva kühl.

Ron nickte, wenig beruhigt, traute sich aber anscheinend nicht, weiter nachzufragen. Hermine erging es ähnlich. Sie hatte tausend Fragen, aber in Gegenwart der anderen mochte sie diese nicht stellen. „Wartet mal“, sagte Mr. Weasley plötzlich und sah stirnrunzelnd auf sein Memo. „Ich habe vergessen zu erwähnen, dass man sich vorher registrieren lassen muss, um in den Raum zu gelangen.“

„Das habe ich bereits erledigt.“ Minerva zog einen schmalen Schnipsel aus ihrem Umhang hervor, der aussah wie eine Art Ticket. „Dachten Sie etwa, ich breche das Gesetz, Mr. Potter?“, fragte sie den verblüfft dreinblickenden Harry. „Ich habe ein Formular ausgefüllt und damit die Zeitreise regulär angemeldet, oder ziehen Sie es vor, den Alarm auszulösen?“

Auch Mr. Weasley sah sie verdutzt an. „Was hast du denn als Grund angegeben, Minerva?“, fragte er stirnrunzelnd. 

„Ich habe gesundheitliche Gründe angegeben“, antwortete Minerva mit einem Blick auf Hermine und Ron. „Aus meiner Sicht ist das gerechtfertigt, schließlich geht es hier um den Seelenfrieden von zwei Menschen, oder nicht?“ 

Hermine verstand immer noch nicht, warum Minerva ihnen auf einmal helfen wollte, aber sie würde keine Gelegenheit mehr finden, sie danach zu fragen. In jedem Fall hatte die Schulleiterin ihre heimliche Mission gerade in eine offiziell vermerkte Unternehmung verwandelt, und Hermine war nun sehr viel leichter ums Herz. Natürlich war es nach wie vor nicht legal, was sie hier taten. Sie waren in ein Büro eingebrochen, hatten die Kopie eines Ausweises entwendet, Ginny gab vor, jemand anderes zu sein, und sicher hatte Minerva die Wahrheit ziemlich weit ausgelegt, als sie den Grund für die Zeitreise in ein Formular eingetragen hatte. Trotzdem würde nun niemand von ihnen mehr ins Gefängnis kommen, falls irgendetwas schief gehen würde. Besonders Mr. Weasley sah man die Erleichterung darüber deutlich an. 

Ron hingegen tauschte beunruhigte Blicke mit Harry. Sie schienen sich nach wie vor nicht sicher zu sein, ob sie es mit der echten Minerva McGonagall zu tun hatten, und Hermine konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken. Nur wenige Menschen pochten für gewöhnlich so sehr auf die Einhaltung von Regeln wie die Schulleiterin, außer vielleicht der wieder eingenickte Percy und Hermine selbst. Also musste Minerva einen sehr triftigen Grund haben, hier bei ihnen zu sein. 

Schließlich öffnete sich die Toilettentür und Ginny kam zu ihnen zurück, oder vielmehr Benjamin Quirkle. Sie hatte sich den schwarzen Umhang um den ganzen Körper gewickelt und sah aus wie ein menschliches Paket. „Warum habt ihr mir nicht gesagt, wie eklig das Zeug ist?“, schimpfte sie, aber Harry ließ ihr keine Zeit, sich weiter zu beschweren. 

„Also los“, rief er und stellte sich zu der Sonne, den Zauberstab in der rechten und seinen Ausweis in der linken Hand. „Stellt euch so, dass auch die Sonne an der Decke euch identifizieren kann.“ 

Als jeder von ihnen seinen Ausweis vor die Augen am Ende der Strahlen hielt, wurde die Sache in der Tat sehr einfach. Die eiserne Tür öffnete sich augenblicklich, und schon standen sie in einer Halle, in der etwa fünfzehn verschiedene Zeitumkehrer in einzelnen Glasvitrinen standen. Die Geräte glitzerten golden und man sah allen an, dass sie mit viel Sorgfalt und Liebe gefertigt waren. Es gab unterschiedliche Größen, aber alle hatten die Form eines Stundenglases. „Welches Modell brauchst du?“, fragte Ron, während er die Vitrinen abschritt. 

„Ich muss etwas über ein Jahr zurückreisen.“ Hermine las sich neugierig die Beschreibungen durch, die in leuchtender Schrift vor den Vitrinen in der Luft schwebten und blieb vor dem Zeitumkehrer stehen, der aussah wie derjenige, den Minerva ihr in ihrer dritten Klasse zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Bei ihm konnte Hermine sicher sein, dass er zuverlässig funktionierte. „Vielleicht dieser hier?“ Hermine schaute fragend zu Minerva. „Oder soll ich lieber einen nehmen, der größere Distanzen zurücklegen kann?“

Minerva hob ihren Zauberstab, und ohne dass sie ein Wort gesagt hatte, öffnete sich die Vitrine vor Hermine und der Zeitumkehrer schwebte direkt in ihre Hand. 

„Hey, der kommt mir bekannt vor.“ Harry trat neugierig näher. „Ist das der, den wir damals auch benutzt haben?“

Minerva warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu, fragte aber nicht weiter nach. „Das ist das Nachfolgemodell von dem Gerät, das ich damals Miss Granger zur Verfügung gestellt habe“, sagte sie und zeigte auf eine Scheibe unter dem Stundenglas. Auf der Scheibe waren fünf unterschiedlich große Zeiger befestigt, mit denen man offenbar die Zeit einstellen konnte. „Bei dem Vorgängermodell musste man sich Zeit und Ort vorstellen und kombinierte dies mit den Drehungen des Stundenglases“, erklärte sie in einem Tonfall, der Hermine aus den Unterrichtsstunden in Verwandlung nur allzu vertraut war. „In den meisten Fällen ging das gut, aber wenn der Geist zu Beginn der Reise abgelenkt war, kam es zu unpräzisen Ergebnissen und unerwünschten Nebenwirkungen. Deshalb kann man in diesem Modell Ort und Zeit zusätzlich manuell einstellen, um die Sicherheit und Präzision zu erhöhen.“ 

„Wieso wissen Sie so viel über Zeitumkehrer, Professor?“, fragte Harry verdutzt.

„Man muss auf dem Laufenden bleiben“, antwortete Minerva schlicht. „Ich habe im letzten Februar ein Seminar zu dem Thema besucht.“ Sie wandte sich um und zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf zwei Glasvitriten ganz rechts, die Hermine ebenfalls in Erwägung gezogen hatte. Minerva war das offenbar nicht entgangen. „Die beiden Modelle dort drüben sind erst seit diesem Jahr auf dem Markt. Sie können größere Distanzen zurücklegen, haben aber den Nachteil, dass man nicht einfach bei der Rückkehr an den Ausgangspunkt seiner Reise zurückkehren kann. Während man unterwegs ist, vergeht in der Gegenwart Zeit, sodass man für die Rückreise eine Formel benötigt, um die in der Gegenwart verstrichene Zeit zu berechnen. Da die Technik neu ist, ist die Formel zum Teil noch recht ungenau. Deshalb würde ich dir empfehlen, das Gerät zu verwenden, das du in der Hand hältst, Hermine. Es legt nur kleinere Distanzen zurück und ist unkomfortabler, aber dafür bringt es dich sicher wieder zurück.“

„Sicherheit geht vor“, schloss Ginny sich an. „Außerdem wollen wir unsere Hochzeitsgäste nicht zu lange allein lassen.“

Hermine sah zögernd auf den kleinen Zeitumkehrer in ihrer Hand. Wenn sie ihren Plan jetzt wirklich durchzog, würde das vielleicht ihr Leben verändern. Was würde sie wohl vorfinden, wenn sie in das letzte Jahr reiste? Wenn sie an den Tag nach ihrer Gedächtnislücke zurückdachte, konnte es kaum etwas Angenehmes sein. Schließlich war sie mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen aufgewacht und hatte sich gefühlt, als sei der Hogwarts-Express über sie rübergefahren. 

Aber sie hatte ihre Freunde nicht den ganzen Aufwand betreiben lassen, um jetzt zu kneifen. Und außerdem brauchte sie endlich Klarheit. Es fühlte sich an, als würde die Zeit stillstehen seit dem vorletzten Frühjahr, als hätte in ihr etwas aufgehört, lebendig zu sein, ohne dass sie sagen konnte, warum, oder was es war. 

„Dann bis gleich.“ Hermine stellte mit zitternden Fingern die Zeit ein: 4. Juni 1999, 15:30 Uhr. Während sie die Einstellungen vornahm, erschien der Ort, an den sie dachte, wie ein Foto auf der Scheibe: Hogwarts, Astronomieturm. „Ihr werdet gar nicht merken, dass ich weg bin“, versicherte sie und schenkte ihren Freunden ein zuversichtliches Lächeln. 

„Ich werde dich begleiten.“ Minerva trat neben sie.

Hermines zuckte so zusammen, dass sie fast gegen die leere Glasvitrine fiel. „Ich verstehe das nicht“, flüsterte sie so leise, dass nur Minerva es hören konnte. „Du wolltest mich doch die ganze Zeit davon abhalten.“

„Ich bin auch nach wie vor strikt dagegen, was du tust“, flüsterte Minerva zurück. „Aber ich werde dich auf keinen Fall allein reisen lassen. Zeitreisen sind eine gefährliche Angelegenheit, wenn sie über weitere Strecken gehen. Man kann in Zeitstrudel geraten oder in Löcher fallen, wenn man nicht weiß, was zu tun ist. Deine Erfahrung beschränkt sich auf Reisen von wenigen Stunden.“

„Was?“, mischte sich Ron ein. „McGonagall darf mitkommen und ich nicht?“

„Bitte, Ron.“ Hermine legte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Das hatten wir doch schon besprochen. Ich erkläre dir alles, wenn ich zurück bin.“

Ron verdrehte die Augen, trat jedoch gehorsam einen Schritt zurück. Auch Harry gefiel die neue Situation gar nicht. „Einen Moment, Professor“, rief er und baute sich mit gezücktem Zauberstab vor Minerva auf. „Sie scheinen mir nicht die Professor McGonagall zu sein, die wir kennen“, verkündete er und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Minervas Brust. „Was hat Hermine gesagt, als Sie uns im ersten Schuljahr mit dem Bergtroll erwischt haben?“ 

„Dass Sie und Mr. Weasley ihr nur zur Hilfe geeilt sind, weil sie gedacht hatte, sie könnte den Troll allein besiegen. Natürlich war das gelogen.“ Minerva zog ihren Zauberstab, aber Harry war schneller. 

_„Finite Incantatem!“_

Ein lauter Knall zerriss die Luft, und für ein paar Sekunden nahm ihnen ein dichter Nebel jede Sicht. Als der Qualm sich verzog, stand Minerva immer noch unverändert vor ihnen. Allerdings hatte Benjamin Quirkle sich in eine ziemlich elend aussehende Ginny zurückverwandelt, die mit grünlichem Gesicht auf den Steinfußboden saß, den schmerzenden Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Auch Harrys Tarnumhang quoll nun aus seiner Hosentasche und er hob ihn beschämt vom Fußboden auf. „Es tut mir Leid, Professor, aber ich musste ganz sichergehen“, entschuldigte er sich und reichte Hermine den Tarnumhang. „Viel Glück, und pass gut auf dich auf.“

Hermine wandte sich um, damit sie sich von Percy und Mr. Weasley verabschieden konnte, doch Rons älterer Bruder war schon wieder eingenickt und Mr. Weasley stand fasziniert vor dem ältesten Zeitumkehrer der Sammlung. Er musste noch aus H. G. Wells‘ Zeit stammen und gab ein regelmäßiges Klicken von sich, das klang wie das Ticken eine Muggelarmbanduhr.

Entschlossen legte Hermine die goldene Kette des Zeitumkehrers um sich und die Schulleiterin, doch Minerva nahm ihr das Gerät aus der Hand. „Lass mich den Zeitumkehrer bedienen“, sagte sie in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Noch irgendwelche Einwände?“, fragte sie in die Runde.

Harry und Ron schüttelten den Kopf, während Ginny, die sich inzwischen vom Boden aufgerappelt hatte, Hermine in eine feste Umarmung schloss. „Viel Erfolg!“, sagte sie, als sie Hermine wieder losließ. „Ich wünsche dir, dass du findest, was du suchst.“

„Bist du bereit?“ Minerva hatte schon die Hand auf das Stundenglas gelegt. 

„Ja.“ Hermine schloss die Augen, als Minerva an dem Glas des Zeitumkehrers zu drehen begann. Auf einmal spürte sie überhaupt keine Angst mehr. Mit Minerva an ihrer Seite konnte ihr nichts passieren.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

Minervas routinierte Handbewegungen machten deutlich, dass sie wusste, was sie tat. Im nächsten Augenblick verschwamm alles um sie beide herum und Hermine erinnerte sich schlagartig, wie unangenehm es war, durch die Zeit zu reisen. Ein ziehender Schmerz erfasste all ihre Glieder, als ob ihr ganzer Körper auseinandergerissen würde. Sie hatte das Gefühl, rasend schnell rückwärts zu fliegen, während undefinierbare Farben, Formen und Gestalten an ihr vorbei rasten. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er durch einen Schraubstock gedreht werden und ihr Magen schlug ununterbrochen Purzelbäume. Eine unsichtbare Kraft schien sie ins Nichts schleudern zu wollen, aber Minerva hielt sie fest am Arm und verhinderte, dass Hermine von ihrer Seite wich. Dann war es plötzlich, als ob jemand mit aller Kraft an einer Leine zog, und Hermine fand sich auf dem harten Steinboden von Hogwarts‘ Astronomieturm wieder. 

In ihrem Kopf drehte sich noch alles, als sie vorsichtig den Oberkörper aufrichtete. Neben ihr rappelte sich Minerva hoch. „Der Astronomieturm war eine kluge Wahl“, bemerkte sie, während sie Hermine beim Aufstehen half. „Um diese Uhrzeit ist hier kein Mensch.“

„Das hatte ich gehofft.“ Hermine klopfte den Dreck von ihrem eleganten Kleid und blickte sich um. Alles sah aus wie immer. Ob sie wirklich in die Vergangenheit gereist waren?

„Der Zeitumkehrer zeigt den 4. Juni 1999 um 15:34 Uhr an.“ Minerva warf einen prüfenden Blick auf das Gerät, bevor sie es in ihrem Umhang verschwinden ließ. „Wir scheinen richtig zu sein.“

Hermine betrachtete skeptisch den Tarnumhang, der viel zu klein für sie und Minerva sein würde. Ob das Problem mit einem Vergrößerungszauber zu beheben war? _"Engorgio"_, flüsterte sie, aber nichts geschah.

„Ein gewöhnlicher Zauber reicht für diesen Umhang nicht.“ Minerva murmelte etwas, schwang dann ihren Zauberstab und machte dieselbe Bewegung, die Hermine soeben ausgeführt hatte. _„Engorgio.“_

Hermine konnte keinen Unterschied zwischen ihrem und Minervas Zauber ausmachen, aber tatsächlich wuchs der Umhang nun zu einer ausreichenden Größe an. „Was hast du anders gemacht?“, flüsterte sie neugierig. 

„Du musst die besondere Magie, die diesen Umhang umgibt, erst ein wenig beiseiteschieben, bevor du ihn vergrößern kannst. Danach schwappt die Magie wieder zurück.“ Minervas letzte Worte klangen gedämpft, da sie schon unter den Tarnumhang geschlüpft war. „Der Zauber wird vermutlich nicht lange halten“, warnte sie. „Mr. Potters Tarnumhang reagiert anders als normale Gegenstände.“

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, was Minerva mit _beiseiteschieben_ meinte, aber so gern sie näher nachgefragt hätte, jetzt war nicht die Zeit für Lektionen. Die Vorstellung, dass der Umhang plötzlich seine normale Größe wieder annehmen und sie auf der Stelle für alle sichtbar machen könnte, behagte ihr jedenfalls gar nicht. „Wie lange wird er halten?“, fragte sie, während sie ebenfalls unter dem Umhang verschwand.

„Vermutlich ein paar Stunden, aber bis dahin sind wir hoffentlich wieder zurück.“ Minerva folgte Hermine, als diese auf die Treppe zusteuerte. Sie mussten dicht beieinander bleiben, um vollständig vom Umhang verdeckt zu werden.

Es war heiß und muffig unter dem Umhang, doch es war nicht der Mangel an Sauerstoff, der Hermine schwindelig machte. Unter dem Umhang war Minerva ihr so nah, dass ihre Schultern sich berührten, und Hermines Herz klopfte so heftig, dass sie Angst hatte, der Lärm würde sie verraten. 

Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe herunter und schlichen dann durch die Gänge, immer darauf bedacht, sofort innezuhalten, wenn eine von ihnen ein Geräusch vernahm. Hermine war noch nicht dazu gekommen, Minerva zu sagen, wohin sie eigentlich wollte, aber spätestens, als der Wasserspeier in Sicht kam, erübrigte sich die Frage. „Willst du nicht zuerst in den Krankenflügel?“, flüsterte Minerva, wurde dann aber durch zwei Schüler abgelenkt, die kichernd an ihnen vorbeiliefen. „Wusste ich’s doch, dass Johnson und Woodcock Geschichte der Zauberei geschwänzt haben.“ Sie sah zornig hinter den beiden her. „Von wegen Magenverstimmung…“

Hermine blieb vor dem Wasserspeier stehen in der Hoffnung, dass Minerva sich noch an das damalige Passwort erinnere würde. „Wir gehen gleich anschließend zum Krankenflügel“, erklärte sie im Flüsterton. „Aber erst will ich wissen, wo du dich aufhältst, und wo ich bin. Schließlich führen wir in einer Stunde den Gedächtniszauber durch.“ 

Minervas Miene verfinsterte sich. „Wir sehen uns aber nur mein Büro an, nicht meine privaten Zimmer“, stellte sie klar. „_Queerditch Marsh_“, fügte sie vernehmlich hinzu.

Der Wasserspeier zögerte, als sei er nicht ganz sicher, ob hier alles mit rechten Dingen zuging. Doch schließlich schwang er zur Seite und gab die Wendeltreppe frei. „Natürlich“, versprach Hermine und hielt gespannt den Atem an, als die Wendeltreppe sich mit ihnen in Bewegung setzte. „Aber falls du nicht im Büro sein solltest, würdest du dann bitte in deinen privaten Räumen nachschauen, ob du dort bist?“

Noch ehe Minerva antworten konnte, drangen Stimmen an ihre Ohren, die eindeutig aus dem Schulleiterbüro kamen. „Wir müssen lautlos apparieren“, raunte Minerva und griff nach Hermines Arm. „Anders kommst du nicht unbemerkt in das Büro.“

Hermine wusste zwar, dass Schulleiter innerhalb von Hogwarts apparieren konnten, aber sie hatte nicht geahnt, dass es sich anders anfühlte als normales Apparieren. Anstatt den bekannten Sog in ihrer Nabelgegend zu spüren, hatte sie plötzlich das Gefühl, am Kopf hochgezogen und in den Himmel geschleudert zu werden. Doch entgegen ihrer Erwartung landete sie sanft und ohne den üblichen Plop auf der anderen Seite der Tür. Nur ein Windhauch verriet ihre Anwesenheit, aber die beiden Frauen vor dem Kamin schienen zu beschäftigt, um ihn zu bemerken. 

Hermines Magen flatterte nervös, als sie mit einem Schlag ihre Hypothese bestätigt sah. Tatsächlich saß eine jüngere Version ihrer selbst mit einer jüngeren Minerva in den Sesseln am Kamin. Ein Teeservice stand auf dem Couchtisch vor ihnen, aber die Getränke schienen längst kalt geworden zu sein. Die beiden Hexen saßen ungewöhnlich nah beieinander und sprachen so leise, dass sie kaum zu verstehen waren. 

Hermine machte Minerva ein Zeichen, dass sie näher zu den Sesseln wollte, und so schlichen sie lautlos ein paar Schritte vorwärts. Vermutlich hätte der Katzeninstinkt der Schulleiterin sie unter normalen Umständen bemerkt, aber an diesem Tag schien sie nicht ganz sie selbst zu sein. Minerva McGonagall sah niedergeschlagen und erschöpft aus, und auch Hermine hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. 

Unter dem Tarnumhang beschlich Hermine ein mulmiges Gefühl. Wollte sie wirklich wissen, was hier vor sich ging? Ihre beiden jüngeren Versionen sahen so traurig aus, dass sie es kaum ertrug. Vielleicht war es doch besser, wenn sie die Wahrheit nicht kannte. Aber bevor Hermine es sich anders überlegen konnte, beugte Minerva sich neben ihr vor, und Hermine blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihrer Bewegung zu folgen, damit der Tarnumhang nicht von ihnen herunterrutschte. 

Gleichzeitig mit Hermine, beugte sich auch ihr jüngeres Selbst näher zu der Schulleiterin, um diese besser verstehen zu können. „Was kann ich tun?“, fragte sie, sichtlich besorgt.

Die Schulleiterin hielt sich für einen Moment die Hände vor das Gesicht, dann legte sie sie wieder in den Schoß und schaute auf den Fußboden. „Ich kann das Kind nicht gehen lassen“, sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Ich schaffe es nicht.“

Hermine spürte, wie Minerva sich unter dem Umhang anspannte. Vermutlich beschäftigte sie dieselbe Frage: Was hatte es mit diesem Kind auf sich, dass die Schulleiterin es nicht gehen lassen konnte? Und wieso wirkte sie so verzweifelt? Ob ihre beiden jüngeren Versionen mit dem _Kind_ den Patienten im Krankenflügel meinten? Stand es so schlecht um seine Gesundheit? Hermine bereute es nun, nicht zuerst dort hingegangen zu sein, wie Minerva es geraten hatte. Dann hätten sie vielleicht erfahren, was Minerva McGonagall den Abschied so schwer machte. 

Mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Entsetzen beobachtete Hermine, wie ihr jüngeres Selbst behutsam nach der Hand der Schulleiterin griff. Die Geste schien unangemessen, wenn man bedachte, dass hier eine Schülerin und eine Professorin beieinander saßen. Aber die ältere Hexe schien diese Geste nicht im Mindesten seltsam zu finden. „Es ist schwer, nicht wahr?“, fragte die jüngere Hermine und strich sanft mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken ihrer Lehrerin. 

Wie vertraut die beiden sich waren. Hermine konnte gar nicht glauben, was sie da sah. Schließlich saß dort Minerva McGonagall, die niemals irgendjemanden an sich herankommen ließ, und schon gar keine Schülerin. Und doch saßen die beiden Hexen ganz dicht beieinander, und die Schulleiterin machte keinerlei Anstalten, auf Abstand zu gehen. Was hatte die beiden in kürzester Zeit so nah zueinander gebracht?

„Würden Sie das übernehmen?“ Jetzt hob die Schulleiterin den Kopf, und Hermine registrierte erschrocken die Tränen in ihren Augen. Minerva McGonagall weinte? Hermine hatte sie noch nie weinen sehen, nicht einmal nach Albus Dumbledores Tod. Minerva schien unter dem Tarnumhang ähnlich erschrocken zu sein, und wahrscheinlich bereute sie es spätestens jetzt, Hermine nicht an ihrer Reise gehindert zu haben. 

„Selbstverständlich“, antwortete Hermines jüngeres Ich, obwohl sie nicht im Geringsten so entschlossen aussah, wie ihre Antwort vermuten ließ. „Aber wäre es nicht besser für Ihren Seelenfrieden, wenn Sie sich von ihr verabschieden würden, Professor?“

Von ihr? Es war ein Mädchen? Hermine dachte zunächst, sie hätte sich verhört, aber Minervas überraschte Reaktion neben ihr zeigte, dass das nicht der Fall war. Bisher war Hermine immer davon ausgegangen, dass es sich um einen männlichen Patienten gehandelt hatte, doch warum eigentlich? 

„Ich werde mich nicht erinnern“, antwortete die Schulleiterin. Ihre Stimme klang hohl und resigniert.

Also war es wahr. Minerva McGonagall konnte nur auf eine bevorstehende Gedächtnisveränderung anspielen. Und das bewies endgültig, dass Minerva und Hermine den _Obliviate_-Zauber aneinander ausgeführt hatten. 

Wenig überraschend zögerte Hermines jüngeres Selbst. „Sie wollen wirklich, dass wir unsere Erinnerungen löschen?“ 

„Von Wollen kann keine Rede sein“, antwortete die Schulleiterin seufzend. „Aber wir müssen es tun. Wir wissen schon viel zu viel von der Zukunft, und das ist niemals gut.“

Hermine konnte kaum fassen, dass sie mit ihren Theorien so nah an der Wahrheit gelegen hatte. Erstaunlich, wie sehr ihr damaliges Verhalten dem heutigen ähnelte. Und bei Minerva war es genauso. Was würde geschehen, wenn sie nach ihrer Reise wieder zu demselben Schluss kommen würden? Dann würden sie notgedrungen den Gedächtniszauber noch einmal wiederholen müssen, auch wenn es dadurch womöglich zu einer endlosen Schleife kommen würde.

„Aber ich möchte nicht vergessen, dass ich Sie lieben werde“, widersprach die jüngere Hermine leise. „Dass ich Sie liebe“, verbesserte sie sich. 

Hermine verlor unter dem Umhang fast das Gleichgewicht und auch Minerva atmete neben ihr tief durch. Die jüngere Hermine hatte die Worte mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit ausgesprochen, als seien sie längst eine altbekannte Tatsache. Auch der jüngeren Minerva McGonagall schien Hermines Eröffnung keineswegs neu zu sein.

Hatten sie herausbekommen, dass sie sich irgendwann in der Zukunft lieben würden? War das die Erkenntnis, die sie wieder vergessen mussten? Aber Hermines jüngeres Selbst hatte nicht nur von der Zukunft sondern auch von der Gegenwart gesprochen. Ein Wunder war das nicht. Wenn Hermine mit dem Wissen, das sie heute hatte, in sich hineinhorchte, hatte sie ihre Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin schon immer geliebt. Auch wenn es mit einer kindlichen Schwärmerei begonnen hatte, war es gewachsen, hatte sich verwandelt mit den Jahren und war in ein reiferes, komplexeres Gefühl gemündet. Ähnlich wie bei Ginny, die schon als Kind für Harry geschwärmt hatte, und die ihm jetzt eine so reife, ebenbürtige Partnerin war.

„Sie hätten die Verbindung mit Ronald Weasley nicht lösen sollen“, sagte die Schulleiterin, während sie an der jüngeren Hermine vorbei aus dem Fenster schaute. „Damit haben Sie schon Konsequenzen aus einem Wissen gezogen, das Sie gar nicht haben dürfen.“

Was?! Hermine beugte sich unter dem Umhang so weit vor, dass sie fast umfiel. All ihre Fragen schienen sich innerhalb von ein paar Minuten zu beantworten und ihr Verstand kam kaum hinterher. Ja, sie hatte geahnt, dass ihre Gefühle für Minerva der Grund für die Auflösung der Verlobung gewesen sein könnten, aber es jetzt tatsächlich zu hören, war etwas ganz anderes. 

Und trotzdem blieben noch so viele Fragen. Wieso waren die beiden Hexen so traurig? Die Schulleiterin wirkte geradezu verzweifelt. Sah ihre gemeinsame Zukunft denn so düster aus? War das vielleicht der Hauptgrund, warum Minerva McGonagall auf die Veränderung ihres Gedächtnisses bestanden hatte?

Hermine hätte unter dem Tarnumhang gern Minervas Hand ergriffen. Es war so bizarr, so dicht neben ihr zu stehen und all diese Dinge zu erfahren. Wenn Hermine nur Legilimentik beherrschen würde und lesen könnte, was Minerva neben ihr gerade dachte. War sie vollkommen entsetzt oder eher froh über die Informationen? Hermine jedenfalls konnte es nur schwer ertragen, wie nah die beiden Frauen auf den Sesseln sich waren, und wie entfernt sie sich selbst gerade von Minerva fühlte, obgleich diese ihr körperlich viel näher war. 

„Früher oder später hätte ich es eh getan“, erklärte Hermines jüngeres Selbst gerade, und Hermines aktuelles Ich konnte dieser Feststellung nur zustimmen. Sie hatte es damals vor sich selbst nicht zugeben wollen, aber letztlich war es eine Frage der Zeit gewesen. „Die letzten Tage waren lediglich eine Art… Katalysator.“

Die Worte brachten ein leises Lächeln auf das Gesicht der Schulleiterin, wenngleich es nicht lange anhielt. „Es ist seltsam, sich vorzustellen, dass…“ Sie hielt plötzlich inne. „Nun ja, dass…“

„… wir ein Paar sein werden?“ 

Hermine und Minerva stockte gleichzeitig der Atem unter dem Tarnumhang. Die Worte zerstreuten endgültig jeden Zweifel und jede andere Erklärung. Hermine und Minerva würden sich in der Zukunft nicht nur in Liebe zugetan sein, würden nicht nur Gefühle füreinander haben, sie würden ein Paar sein. 

Hermine wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Minerva, deren Augen starr auf ihr jüngeres Selbst gerichtet waren. Die Schulleiterin im Sessel sah ihr Gegenüber lange an und in ihrem Gesicht stand so viel Zärtlichkeit, dass Hermine unter ihrem Versteck ganz heiß wurde. Wie sehr hatte sie sich gewünscht, dass Minerva McGonagall sie einmal so anschauen würde. Dass sie es aber tatsächlich getan hatte und Hermine es nur vergessen hatte, war zutiefst verwirrend. 

Hermine war inzwischen so aufgewühlt, dass sie sich nicht mehr auf die Worte der beiden Hexen konzentrieren konnte. Sie spürte so ein unbeschreibliches Glücksgefühl, dass sie befürchtete, es würde den Umhang sprengen. Und gleichzeitig war eine Schwere im Raum, die überhaupt nicht dazu passte. Wie gebannt schaute Hermine auf die verschränkten Hände der beiden Hexen. Sie waren sich so nah, und doch schienen sie so unglücklich zu sein. Was war da nur geschehen? Würden sie einander verlieren? Würde eine von ihnen womöglich sterben? Was hatten ihre jüngeren Versionen in der Zukunft gesehen? 

„Wie lange wird es dauern, bis ich verstehen werde?“, sagte die jüngere Hermine mit einem Seufzer.

„Es wird jedenfalls früher sein als bei mir“, bemerkte die Schulleiterin trocken. „Sie haben ja gesehen, wie stur ich sein kann.“

Hermine musste unter ihrem Umhang ein Kichern unterdrücken, und auch ihr jüngeres Selbst lächelte zaghaft. „Das habe ich durchaus schon vorher gewusst“, sagte sie und holte dann tief Luft. „Ich habe ebenfalls eine Bitte an Sie, Professor.“

Die Schulleiterin hob erstaunt den Kopf. „Und die wäre?“

„Ich möchte einen Kuss.“

Minerva wich unter dem Tarnumhang ebenso erschrocken zurück wie ihr jüngeres Selbst auf dem Sessel, und Hermine musste eine schnelle Bewegung machen, um den Umhang festzuhalten. “Miss Granger!“ Die Schulleiterin ließ Hermines Hand los, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. “Sie sind noch immer meine Schülerin!“

„Bitte, Professor. Bedenken Sie, dass wir in weniger als einer Stunde alles vergessen haben werden.“

Hermine wusste, dass es sehr viel klüger wäre, wenn sie jetzt unauffällig das Büro verließ, aber ihre Beine weigerten sich, auch nur einen Schritt zu gehen. Sie musste einfach wissen, ob es wirklich geschah. Hatte Minerva McGonagall es tatsächlich zugelassen, dass ihre Schülerin sie küsste?

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!“ Die Schulleiterin erhob sich abrupt, offenbar um Abstand zwischen sich und ihrer Schülerin zu schaffen. „Wir müssen uns an die Spielregeln halten wie jeder andere.“ 

Das war typisch Minerva McGonagall, aber ihr Protest klang schwächer, als sie wohl beabsichtigt hatte. Jedenfalls schien Hermines jüngeres Selbst nicht besonders beeindruckt.

„Ich verstehe das sehr gut, Professor.“ Hermine stand nun ebenfalls auf und trat zur Schulleiterin. „Aber ich möchte Sie bitten, folgendes zu bedenken.“ Sie zog einen kleinen, runden Gegenstand mit einer Goldkette aus der Tasche, der ein wenig aussah wie eine Muggelhalskette. Die Kugel glitzerte golden, als das Licht durch das Fenster auf seine Oberfläche schien. Handelte es sich etwa um einen Zeitumkehrer? So ein Exemplar hatte Hermine noch nie gesehen. Es hatte gar nicht die Form eines Stundenglases.

Auch der Blick der jüngeren Hermine war auf den runden Gegenstand gerichtet. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor sie weitersprach. „Ich werde gleich zu unserer Tochter gehen und ihr helfen, in ihre eigene Zeit zurückzukehren. Ich hätte das gern mit Ihnen gemeinsam getan, denn ich weiß nicht, woher ich die Kraft dafür nehmen soll…“

Tochter??? Hermine spürte, wie Minerva neben ihr nach hinten kippte und sie streckte instinktiv den Arm aus, um sie am Fallen zu hindern. Tatsächlich konnte sie gerade noch verhindern, dass sie beide samt Tarnumhang im Kamin landeten. Minerva machte eine hastige Handbewegung, und im nächsten Moment standen sie wieder außerhalb des Büros vor dem Wasserspeier.

Hermine riss sich nach Luft ringend den Tarnumhang herunter, während Minerva sich benommen gegen die Mauer lehnte. Sie sah leichenblass aus und ihre Wangen glänzten verdächtig. Hermine beschwor ein Taschentuch herauf und reichte es ihr. „Bereust du es, dass wir gekommen sind?“, fragte sie leise. 

Minerva schnäuzte in das Taschentuch, ohne Hermine anzusehen. „Du wirst eine Tochter haben“, sagte sie tonlos.

„_Wir_ werden eine Tochter haben“, korrigierte Hermine sie sanft. „Woher willst du wissen, dass es meine ist?“

„Natürlich ist sie das.“ Minerva wischte sich über die Augen. „Lass uns zurückreisen… Ich… Wir dürfen das alles gar nicht wissen…“

„Nein.“ Hermine stellte sich ihr in den Weg. „Unsere Tochter befindet sich im Krankenflügel, und ich muss wissen, wie es ihr geht.“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, warf sie den Tarnumhang erneut über sich und Minerva. „Wir waren beide so traurig. Ich hoffe, es steht nicht allzu schlimm um sie…“

Minerva war noch zu erschüttert, um echten Widerstand leisten zu können, und so schlichen sie durch das leere Treppenhaus in den ersten Stock. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, wieder in diesem tausend Jahre alten Gebäude zu sein, das Hermine vertrauter war als ihr eigenes Elternhaus. Sie konnte die Trickstufen im Schlaf überspringen, und doch fühlte sich heute alles weit weg und unwirklich an. 

Als sie schließlich vor dem Krankenflügel standen, verließ Hermine unerwartet der Mut. Würde sie ertragen können, was sie dort drinnen sehen würde? In welchem Zustand würde sie ihre Tochter vorfinden? Doch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, berührte Minerva ihre Schulter, und nur einen Augenblick später standen sie auf der anderen Seite der Tür. 

Es war fast gespenstisch ruhig in dem Raum, nur ein einziges Bett war belegt. Von Madam Pomfrey fehlte jede Spur, aber es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass sie in ein Klassenzimmer gerufen wurde oder sich auf der Suche nach frischen Kräutern befand. 

Hermines Herz hämmerte gegen ihre Brust, als sie auf leisen Sohlen näher an das besetzte Bett schlichen. Als sie etwa drei Meter davon entfernt waren, sahen sie, dass die Patientin in dem Bett keineswegs einen kranken Eindruck machte. Sie saß aufrecht in ihrem Bett und schien sich ein wenig zu langweilen. Auf ihrer Bettdecke lag ein kleines Zaubererschachspiel, auf das sie nachdenklich schaute. Offenbar spielte sie gerade gegen sich selbst. Das Mädchen war etwa zwölf Jahre alt und ihr junges Gesicht wurde von braunem, buschigem Haar umrahmt. Ihr Mund, ihre Stirn und auch ihre Augenbrauen waren Hermines ausgesprochen ähnlich, aber ihre Augen hatten dasselbe Grün wie Minervas. Die Gesichtsform hatte ebenfalls mehr Ähnlichkeit mit Minervas und auch die schlanken Finger. 

Hermine überkam urplötzlich eine solche Welle der Liebe für dieses Kind, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen. Am liebsten wäre sie zum Krankenbett gelaufen und hätte sich zu erkennen gegeben. Sie brauchte keine Beweise, dass das ihre Tochter war. Ihr Herz war sich absolut sicher. 

Hermine wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Minerva. Genau in diesem Augenblick hob das Kind den Kopf und schaute neugierig in ihre Richtung. Hatte es sie bemerkt? Aber als die Augen des Mädchens nichts Verdächtiges fanden, wandte es sich wieder seinem Schachspiel zu. Während das Mädchen sich erneut in sein Spiel vertiefte, runzelte es seine Stirn genauso, wie Minerva es tat, wenn sie sich auf etwas konzentrierte. 

Hermine blieb die Luft weg, als endlich in ihr Bewusstsein sickerte, was das bedeutete. Aber wie konnte das sein? War das wirklich möglich? Minerva hatte neben ihr offenbar dieselbe Schlussfolgerung gezogen, denn sie war leichenblass. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Hermines jüngeres Selbst trat herein. Sie wirkte angespannt und nervös, aber ging mit zügigen Schritten zu der jungen Patientin. 

“Jean Ginevra McGonagall“, sagte Hermine streng. “Du bist ja noch nicht einmal angezogen.” 

Das Mädchen sprang aus dem Bett und warf sich stürmisch in Hermines Arme. „Warum ist Mum nicht da?“, fragte sie, als sie Hermine wieder losließ.

„Als Schulleiterin hat sie manchmal fürchterlich wichtige Termine, die sie nicht verlegen kann. Aber wir können deine Reise nicht weiter verschieben, mein Liebling.“ Hermine führte das Mädchen zurück zum Bett und setzte sich dann zu ihm auf die Bettkante. “Du musst dringend wieder in deine eigene Zeit zurückkehren, und deine beiden Mütter erwarten dich sicher schon sehnsüchtig.“

_Jean Ginevra McGonagall._ Die Worte klangen wie Musik in Hermines Ohren und sie versuchte, sie für immer und ewig in ihr Gedächtnis einzuprägen. Wie konnte sie den Namen nur vergessen haben? Niemals würde sie sich noch einmal auf einen Gedächtniszauber einlassen. Das kam überhaupt nicht in Frage!

Bevor Hermine noch näher an das Krankenbett herantreten konnte, fühlte sie Minervas Hand auf ihrer Schulter, und dann standen sie wieder im Korridor vor dem Krankenflügel. „Warum hast du das getan?“, protestierte Hermine im Flüsterton. „Ich muss wissen, ob alles gut geht mit ihrer Reise.“

Minerva antwortete nicht, sondern zog Hermine in einen unbenutzten Klassenraum. „Wir haben mehr als genug gesehen“, raunte sie, sobald sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. „Viel zu viel.“ Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie den Tarnumhang herunterzog. 

Hermine lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Tür. Sie war viel zu aufgewühlt, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Ich bin so froh, dass ich hier bin“, sagte sie nach einer Weile. „Und dass du mich begleitest. Ich habe mir immer solche Sorgen um meine Zukunft gemacht. Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass sie schöner nicht sein könnte.“

„Ob das Kind… von uns beiden ist?“ Minervas Stimme war brüchig und sie sprach die Worte stockend. 

„Ganz bestimmt.“ Hermine war sich absolut sicher. „Wer weiß, was in der Zukunft alles möglich ist.“

Eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus Minervas Wimpern und lief ihre Wange hinunter. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass…. Ich habe mir immer ein Kind gewünscht… aber…“

Hermine legte vorsichtig einen Arm um Minerva. „Aber du hast nicht damit gerechnet, dass du noch einmal eine Beziehung eingehen würdest?“

„Nein.“ Minervas grüne Augen schimmerten verdächtig. „Und schon gar nicht mit… einer ehemaligen Schülerin.“

Hermine lächelte glücklich. „Heißt das, dass ich dich jetzt lieben darf?“

„Nein.“ Minerva fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und verharrte ganze zwei Minuten in dieser Pose. „Nein, das heißt es nicht.“ Sie schloss die Augen, um sich zu sammeln. „Deine Schulzeit ist gerade ein Jahr her. Wir brauchen Zeit, Hermine. Alle beide. Damit etwas Neues entstehen kann.“

„Aber es ist doch schon etwas Neues entstanden.“ Hermine zwang Minerva, sie anzusehen. „Ich verstehe ja, was du meinst, aber die letzten drei Jahre waren doch keine gewöhnliche Zeit.“ Sie schluckte unwillkürlich, als sie an das schlimmste Jahr ihres Lebens dachte. „Ich bin erwachsen geworden in meinem siebten Schuljahr. Fast ein Jahr lang waren wir auf der Flucht und haben nach den Horkruxen gesucht. Jeden Tag habe ich gedacht, dass ich den Morgen nicht mehr erlebe. Und als Hogwarts nach dem Krieg wieder aufgebaut werden musste, habe ich mit dir tagelang Seite an Seite gearbeitet. Ich habe lange aufgehört, in dir nur meine Lehrerin zu sehen, und du hast lange aufgehört, in mir nur deine Schülerin zu sehen...“

„Das bestreite ich nicht.“ Minerva machte eine fahrige Bewegung. „Aber du kannst deine Kindheit trotzdem nicht einfach abstreifen…“

„Das weiß ich, aber…“ Hermine suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Der zufällige Blick in die Zukunft mag Manches beschleunigen, aber es war doch alles schon da… Die Begegnung mit Jean hat es nur bewusst gemacht.“ 

„Eben“, beharrte Minerva. „Wenn die Begegnung mit der Zukunft nicht gewesen wäre, stünden wir nicht hier. Unsere Zeit ist noch nicht reif.“

„Das kann ja alles sein.“ Ohne nachzudenken, fasste Hermine Minervas Hand und zog sie an sich. „Aber wir haben gesehen, was wir gesehen haben. Ich fühle, was ich fühle. Du kannst die Zeit nicht einfach wieder zurückdrehen.“

„Nein, aber wir leben in unserer Zeit, Hermine. Nicht in dieser hier, und auch nicht in der, aus der unsere Tochter zu kommen scheint.“ Minervas Stimme war es anzuhören, dass sie Mühe hatte, sich zu beherrschen. Die Dinge, die sie gehört und gesehen hatten, waren schwer zusammenzubringen mit ihren Regeln und Prinzipien.

„Aber ich will dich, Minerva“, flüsterte Hermine. „Ich will dich so sehr. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus.“ 

Und dann küsste sie Minerva. Sie konnte gar nicht anders. All die Erkenntnisse, die Gedanken, die Gefühle, es war alles zu viel und zu überwältigend. In Hermine war so viel Liebe, für Minerva, für ihre gemeinsame Tochter, und für diese beiden tapferen Hexen, denen sie eben zugeschaut hatte. Minerva durfte sie nicht mehr zurückweisen. Nicht hier. Nicht jetzt. 

„Hermine… nein…“ 

Aber trotz ihres Protestes spürte Hermine Minervas Hände an ihren Wangen. Bei der Berührung fielen die letzten Schranken und Hermine küsste Minerva mit all der Leidenschaft, die sie in sich fühlte. Endlich. Endlich. Endlich. Minervas Lippen auf ihren, ihre Hände in ihrem Haar, ihre weiche Haut unter ihren Fingern. 

Die Welt versank und ein heißes Brennen lief durch Hermines Körper, als Minervas Lippen auf ihre reagierten. So viele Jahre hatte sie gewartet und die letzte halbe Stunde unter dem Tarnumhang war die Hölle gewesen. All diese Dinge zu beobachten, die intime Nähe zwischen ihnen zu sehen, die Liebe, die sie füreinander fühlten und die in ihren Gesichtern zu lesen war - und gleichzeitig Minerva so dicht neben sich zu wissen, ohne sie berühren zu dürfen. Das war mehr als sie ertragen konnte. Doch plötzlich wich Minerva zurück, und Hermine tastete taumelnd nach der Wand. „Ich liebe dich, Minerva“, flüsterte sie atemlos. „Ich liebe dich.“

„Entschuldige, ich…“ Minervas Wangen waren gerötet und ihre Lippen geschwollen, und ihre Pupillen waren so geweitet, dass Hermine große Mühe hatte, sich zu beherrschen. „Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen...“, flüsterte Minerva außer Atem. „Ich…“ Sie verstummte und ließ den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen.

Hermine lehnte sich schwer gegen die kalte Wand, während sie versuchte, ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Wie viel Zeit soll denn vergehen?“

Als Minerva nicht antwortete, schaute Hermine auf und war erschrocken über die tiefe Zerrissenheit, die sich in Minervas Gesicht spiegelte. So aufgewühlt hatte sie die Schulleiterin noch nie gesehen. „Das… werden wir sehen…“, sagte sie, sichtlich um Fassung ringend. „Wir werden uns treffen… gelegentlich… und uns kennenlernen… Nicht als Schülerin und Schulleiterin, sondern als Hermine Granger und Minerva McGonagall… Erst wenn wir wissen, wer wir wirklich sind… wenn wir uns auf Augenhöhe begegnen… werden wir den nächsten Schritt gehen.“

Hermine setzte sich seufzend auf eine der Schulbänke. Sie hatte sehr wohl noch Minervas Worte auf Harrys Hochzeit im Ohr. Zwar war sie nicht mehr die kleine Schülerin, die zu ihrer Lehrerin aufschaute, aber sie konnte auch noch nicht die Partnerin sein, von der Minerva im Garten des Fuchsbaus gesprochen hatte. Sie war das eine nicht mehr und das andere noch nicht. Sie war irgendetwas dazwischen. 

Hermine wischte sich die Schweißperlen von der Stirn und versuchte, sich wieder auf ihre Mission zu konzentrieren. „Lässt du mich noch einmal in den Krankenflügel gehen?“, fragte sie, wohlwissend, dass Minerva es verneinen würde. „Ich muss wissen, ob Jean wieder wohlbehalten in der Zukunft landet. Wenn ich bedenke, was du über Zeitreisen gesagt hast, kann ihr alles Mögliche passieren.“

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. „Um sicherzustellen, dass sie gut durchgekommen ist, musst du selbst in die Zukunft reisen. Ich hatte dich gewarnt. Man bekommt Antworten, wenn man in eine andere Zeit reist, aber gleichzeitig so viele neue Fragen. Es ist ein Teufelskreis.“ Sie knöpfte den obersten Knopf ihres grünen Kleides wieder zu und glättete ihre Haare. „Lass uns zurückreisen.“

„Nein.“ Hermine blieb stur auf ihrer Bank sitzen. „Ich muss Gewissheit haben. Nur noch diese eine Reise.“

Mit einem Seufzer hob Minerva den Tarnumhang vom Fußboden auf und reichte ihn Hermine. „Du weißt doch gar nicht, wohin du reisen musst. Du kennst weder die Zeit noch den Ort.“

„Das ist ausnahmsweise mal leicht herauszufinden.“ Hermine warf sich den Tarnumhang über und öffnete die Tür des Klassenzimmers. „Warte hier, ich bin gleich zurück.“

Ehe Minerva sie daran hindern konnte, war Hermine schon aus der Tür und schlich zurück zum Krankenflügel. So leise sie konnte, öffnete sie die Tür und schlüpfte erneut in den Raum, dessen Geruch ihr aus ihrer Schulzeit noch so vertraut war. Mehrere Wochen hatten sie hier verbracht, nachdem sie versehentlich das Haar von Millicent Bulstrodes Katze in ihren Vielsafttrank geworfen hatte, und sie hatte sogar eine noch längere Zeit hier gelegen, nachdem sie vom Blick des Basilisken aus der Kammer des Schreckens versteinert worden war. 

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf, als sie die junge Patientin und ihre jüngeres Selbst vor dem Bett stehen sah. Das Mädchen war also noch nicht abgereist. Es trug jetzt eine Gryffindor-Uniform, wie Hermine stolz zur Kenntnis nahm, und hielt das kleine Gerät in der Hand, das Hermines jüngeres Selbst im Schulleiterbüro aus ihrem Umhang gezogen hatte. Es schien tatsächlich ein Zeitumkehrer zu sein.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich Hermine vorwärts, um einen Blick auf den Zeitumkehrer zu erhaschen. Es war fast komisch, wie die jüngere Version vor ihr gerade angestrengt versuchte, genau das Gegenteil zu tun, obwohl sie bestimmt genauso neugierig war. 

Hermine musste dem Kind so nah kommen, dass sie es fast berührte, um die Schrift auf dem Zeitumkehrer lesen zu können. _11\. September 2019. 11:10_, zeigte das Gerät an. Und dahinter war das Quidditch Feld von Hogwarts zu sehen. 

Das Mädchen schien alles andere als erpicht darauf zu sein, seine Reise anzutreten, aber es tat brav, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Dann wandte es sich so schnell um, dass es fast gegen den Tarnumhang gestoßen wäre. “Ich habe alles eingestellt, Mummy.“

Die liebevolle Anrede ließ etwas in Hermines Brust anschwellen. Irgendwann würde sie dieses Kind in den Armen halten dürfen. Es wiegen, es nähren, es lieben. Irgendwann würde es die ersten Schritte gehen und die ersten Worte sagen. Es würde Schreiben und Lesen lernen und seine Schulzeit in Hogwarts beginnen, und sie würde Jean Ginevra McGonagall auf all diesen Lebensstationen begleiten, so gut sie konnte. 

Es kostete Hermine alle Kraft, sich von dem Anblick ihrer zukünftigen Tochter loszureißen und wieder zurück zur Tür zu schleichen. Wie schwer musste das alles erst für ihr jüngeres Selbst sein? An der vertrauten Art und Weise, wie Mutter und Kind miteinander umgingen, konnte man sehen, dass sie in den letzten Tagen eine enge Beziehung zueinander aufgebaut hatten, und Hermine verstand jetzt die tiefe Traurigkeit, die sie im Büro der Schulleiterin wahrgenommen hatte.

Ihr blutete das Herz, als das Kind sich plötzlich stürmisch in die Arme seiner zukünftigen Mutter warf und sie anflehte, hierbleiben zu dürfen. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Jean große Angst vor der Zeitreise hatte. Zum Glück gelang es der jüngeren Hermine, sie zu trösten und ihr Mut zuzusprechen. Schließlich ließ Jean von ihr ab, berührte mit ihrer Zunge den Zeitumkehrer und tippte dann auf einem bestimmten Punkt, den Hermine nicht sehen konnte. Kaum hatte sie die Stelle berührt, war Jean verschwunden, als wäre sie niemals hier gewesen. 

Es war nun totenstill im Raum und die jüngere Hermine starrte lange auf den Punkt, wo ihre Tochter eben noch gestanden hatte. Unter dem Tarnumhang fühlte Hermine sich ähnlich gelähmt und sie war fast froh, dass ihr noch ein bisschen Zeit blieb, bevor sie den Raum sicher verlassen konnte. So wartete sie geduldig, bis ihr jüngeres Selbst alle Spuren beseitigt hatte und schließlich mit sichtlich schwerem Herzen den Krankenflügel verließ. Erst danach wagte Hermine, sich ebenfalls aus dem Raum zu schleichen.

Minerva hob fragend die Augenbrauen, als sie mit dem Tarnumhang unter dem Arm in das leere Klassenzimmer zurückkehrte. „Und?“

„11. September 2019 in Hogwarts“, berichtete Hermine, während sie die Tür schloss. „Also wird Jean Ginevra McGonagall ungefähr 2007 geboren werden.“ 

„Das geht alles überhaupt nicht!“ Minerva schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. „Wir wissen viel zu viel. Das wird uns auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgen.“

Zu ihrem Bedauern konnte Hermine das nicht leugnen. „Wir überlegen uns nachher etwas“, versprach sie, obwohl sie keinerlei Impuls verspürte, über diese Dinge nachzudenken. „Aber erst einmal reise ich ins Jahr 2019, um sicherzustellen, dass Jean wieder gut zu Hause angekommen ist. Kommst du mit, oder nicht?“


	7. Kapitel 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie immer, ganz herzlichen Dank an meine Beta-Readerin HeySlowpoke!

**Kapitel 7**

Natürlich ließ Minerva es auch diesmal nicht zu, dass Hermine allein durch die Zeit reiste, schon gar nicht über eine so weite Distanz. Ihr Zeitumkehrer war für solche Strecken nicht geeignet, sodass sie mehrere Zwischenstopps einlegen mussten, bis sie schließlich am 11. September 2019 auf dem Quidditch Feld von Hogwarts landeten. Hermine war bei der Ankunft so übel, dass sie sich sofort übergeben musste. 

Auch Minerva war blass, aber sie stand noch aufrecht und stützte Hermine, als diese ihren Mageninhalt in den Rasen entleerte. „Schade um die Pastete von Harrys Hochzeit“, murmelte Hermine, als Minerva ihr beim Aufstehen half. 

„Vielleicht ist noch etwas übrig, wenn wir zurück sind.“ Minerva wischte Hermine behutsam die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. 

„Danke, mein Bedarf ist gedeckt.“ Hermine atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und wartete, bis die Welt aufhörte, sich zu drehen. Es war ein sonniger Spätsommertag und die ersten Blätter des Verbotenen Waldes begannen, gelb zu werden. Auf dem Hogwartsgelände sah alles aus wie immer und Hermine prüfte mit einem Blick auf den Zeitumkehrer noch einmal, ob sie wirklich im Jahr 2019 angekommen waren. Aber die goldene Anzeige auf dem Gerät ließ keinen Zweifel. Wahrscheinlich würden das Schloss und sein Gelände auch in hundert Jahren noch so aussehen. 

Minerva zog Hermine hinter einen der großen Quidditch Pfeiler, als am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes ein ergrauter Hagrid erschien. Glücklicherweise schien er sie nicht bemerkt zu haben. Sein Blick war stur auf den Boden gerichtet, während er etwas schwerfällig zu seiner Hütte trottete. Er humpelte leicht und Hermine fragte sich, was ihm wohl zugestoßen war. Eine Auseinandersetzung mit einem Riesen oder einem Zentaur? Glücklicherweise heilten Hagrids Verletzungen für gewöhnlich schnell, sodass Hermine sich keine großen Sorgen um ihn machen musste.

Aus der Ferne drang jetzt Stimmengewirr zu ihnen. „Die große Pause hat gerade begonnen.“ Minerva deutete auf den Schwarm von Schülern, der aus der Eingangshalle strömte. Um kein Risiko einzugehen, versah sie Harrys Tarnumhang mit einem neuen Vergrößerungszauber, dann pirschten sie näher an das Schloss heran. „Da ist Jean“, wisperte Minerva plötzlich. „Das heißt, dass sie zu früh ankommen wird. Sie hat eine so große Strecke zurückgelegt, dass sie vermutlich eines der Geräte benutzt, bei denen man nicht an den Ausgangspunkt der Reise zurückkehren kann, sondern eine Formel braucht, um die Zeit zu berechnen, die in der Gegenwart verstreicht, bis man wieder zurückkommt.“

„Jean scheint das aber nicht zu wissen, sonst würde ihr gegenwärtiges Ich nicht dort drüben herumtollen.“ Hermine warf einen ängstlichen Blick zum Quidditch Feld, wo Jean in wenigen Minuten eintreffen würde. „Ich war davon ausgegangen, dass du deiner zukünftigen Tochter am Krankenbett alles über Zeitreisen erzählt hast, was sie wissen muss.“

„Das habe ich bestimmt getan, aber diese neue Technik kannte ich im letzten Jahr noch nicht“, erklärte Minerva mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Lass uns zurück zum Quidditch Feld gehen.“

„Aber wohin genau?“ Hermine sah sich suchend um. „Das Quidditch Feld ist riesig …“ Sie hatte noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen, da nahm sie aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahr. Geistesgegenwärtig hob sie den Arm und rief: _“Molliare!“_

Nur Sekunden später glitt Jean Genevra McGonagall sanft auf den Boden des Quidditch Feldes. Ohne Hermines Polsterungszauber hätte das eine harte Landung gegeben und Minerva warf ihr einen anerkennenden Blick zu.

Jean sah sich verdutzt um, als sie aufstand. Ihr schien weder übel noch schwindelig zu sein, aber offensichtlich hatte sie gemerkt, dass etwas ihre Landung abgemildert hatte. Nachdem sie niemanden entdeckte, drehte sie sich um und machte sich in Richtung Schloss auf. 

„Es nützt nicht“, flüsterte Hermine. „Wir müssen uns ihr zeigen…“ Bei den letzten Worten schlüpfte sie unter dem Tarnumhang hervor. 

Jean fuhr herum, als sie Hermines Schritte hörte und begann zu strahlen, als sie ihre zukünftige Mutter erkannte. „Mummy! Du bist doch mitgekommen!“, rief sie freudig. Dann stutzte sie. „Wieso bist du so komisch angezogen?“

Jetzt streifte auch Minerva den Tarnumhang ab und Jean stieß einen Freudenschrei aus. „Mum!“, rief sie und lief zu Minerva. „Ich dachte, du hattest einen wichtigen Termin!“ Stürmisch umarmte sie ihre Mutter, bis ihr auffiel, dass Minerva nicht minder festlich gekleidet war als Hermine. „Was ist los?“, fragte sie skeptisch. 

Hermine trat zu Jean und kniete sich vor sie. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Jean. Wir sind deine zukünftigen Mütter, aber wir kommen nicht aus dem Jahr 1999, sondern aus dem Jahr 2000. Wir wollten sichergehen, dass es dir gut geht.“

Jean starrte ungläubig zwischen Hermine und Minerva hin und her. „Aber… wieso…?“ 

„Das ist eine längere Geschichte“, erklärte Minerva, ganz im Ton der Schulleiterin. „Nachdem du zurück in deine Zeit gereist bist, mussten wir unser Gedächtnis verändern, damit wir uns nicht mehr an dich erinnern.“ Sie legte ihre Hand auf Hermines Schulter. „Aber deine ungeduldige Mummy hier wollte unbedingt ins Jahr 1999 zurückreisen, um zu schauen, was in der Zeit passiert ist, die sie nicht mehr erinnert.“

Es war nicht wirklich zu erkennen, ob Jean verstand, was Minerva ihr gerade erklärte. Sie sah so verwirrt aus, dass die Schulleiterin das Kind schließlich zärtlich in ihre Arme schloss. „Das muss dir alles sehr seltsam vorkommen“, sagte sie und strich ihrer Tochter über die Stirn. „Es wird Zeit, dass du zu deinen Eltern zurückkommst.“

„Apropos Eltern“, fuhr Hermine fort. „Eigentlich hätten wir uns vor dir verbergen müssen, aber wir befürchten, dass du zu früh angekommen bist. Wann genau bist du damals in die Vergangenheit gereist?“

Jean sah Hermine mit großen Augen an. „Wir waren gerade im Unterricht und haben Zeitumkehrer durchgenommen. Deshalb habe ich das Gerät auf die große Pause eingestellt, bevor unser Unterricht angefangen hat. Ich dachte, ich schlüpfe einfach zurück in den Unterricht, sobald ich in die Vergangenheit geschleudert worden bin.“

„Das war eine kluge Idee, Jean“, lobte Hermine lächelnd. „Aber dein Gerät scheint eine Technik zu verwenden, bei der in der Gegenwart Zeit verstrichen ist, während du dich in der Vergangenheit befunden hast. Deswegen hättest du eine andere Zeit einstellen müssen.“

„Wenn du mit diesem Gerät wieder an den Ausgangspunkt zurückkehrst, verfälscht du den Lauf der Geschichte“, ergänzte Minerva. „Du würdest versehentlich rückgängig machen, was inzwischen in deiner eigenen Zeit passiert ist.“

Jean ließ sich in den Sand fallen. „Das ist mir zu kompliziert“, stöhnte sie. „Sagt mir einfach, was ich tun soll, und dann mache ich das.“

„Das ist leider nicht so einfach.“ Hermine hob den Tarnumhang vom Boden auf. „Wir müssen den genauen Zeitpunkt herausfinden, an dem du deine Reise angetreten hast. Und wir müssen wissen, wie viel Zeit während deiner Reise verstrichen ist.“ Sie wandte sich an Minerva. „Du bleibst bei Jean, während ich mich in den Unterricht schleiche.“ 

„Das ist Onkel Harrys Tarnumhang!“, rief Jean begeistert, als Hermine sich den Umhang überzog. „Woher habt ihr ihn?“

„Harry hat ihn uns geliehen“, erklärte Hermine, wohlwissend, dass Jean sie schon nicht mehr sehen konnte. „Wo hat euer Unterricht stattgefunden?“

„In der… Großen Halle“, stotterte Jean ins Nichts. 

Hermine ließ Minerva und ihre Tochter auf dem Quidditch Feld zurück und begab sich zum Eingang des Schlosses. Die Schüler waren inzwischen wieder in den Unterricht zurückgekehrt, sodass Hermine relativ rasch über das menschenleere Gelände laufen konnte. Erst als sie durch das hohe Eichentor in die Eingangshalle trat, verlangsamte sie ihren Schritt und schlich an einer Gruppe von Schülern vorbei, die lautstark über die richtige Ausführung des Beinklammerfluchs stritten. 

Vor der Tür zur Großen Halle zog Hermine ihren Zauberstab und feuerte einen _Silencio_-Zauber auf diese ab. Vielleicht zum ersten Mal seit mehreren hundert Jahren knarrte die Tür nicht, als Hermine sie einen Spalt öffnete und vorsichtig hindurch schlüpfte. 

Der Lärmpegel in der Großen Halle war für eine Unterrichtsstunde ungewöhnlich hoch. Offenbar hatte man mehrere Klassen auf einmal in die Halle bestellt, denn sie war voll mit Schülern unterschiedlichen Alters. Professor Flitwick stand auf einem ungewöhnlich hohen Bücherstapel am Kopfende der Halle, wo normalerweise der Lehrertisch stand, und klopfte vehement mit seinem Zauberstab auf den obersten Buchdeckel, um sich Ruhe zu verschaffen. Quer vor ihm war ein langer Tisch aufgebaut, auf dem sich zehn Glasvitrinen befanden, die unterschiedliche Modelle von Zeitumkehrern enthielten. Neben dem Tisch stand ein glatzköpfiger Mann, der gerade über die verschiedenen Eigenschaften der Zeitumkehrer referierte. Er sprach mit stark französischem Akzent und war daher relativ schlecht zu verstehen. Jedes Mal, wenn er über eines der Modelle zu referieren begann, öffnete er die entsprechende Vitrine mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs, hob den darin enthaltenen Zeitumkehrer hoch und erläuterte dessen Eigenschaften. 

Der Unterricht schien gerade erst angefangen zu haben und inmitten einer Gruppe von Zweitklässlern entdeckte Hermine Jean, die mit einem rothaarigen Mädchen tuschelte. Durch den hohen Lärmpegel im Raum war es für Hermine nicht besonders schwierig, sich vorn zu den Vitrinen zu schleichen und die einzelnen Zeitumkehrer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Sie entdeckte das Gerät, das Jean in die Vergangenheit katapultieren würde, auf Anhieb, aber zu ihrem Entsetzen gab es vor den Glasvitrinen keine Leuchtschrift, die über die Eigenschaften des jeweiligen Gerätes informierten. Wie sollte sie jetzt die Formel erfahren, die Jean brauchte, um zum richtigen Zeitpunkt zurück zu sein?

Da der Franzose nacheinander jeden Zeitumkehrer einzeln aus der Vitrine nahm, würden noch zwei Exemplare vor Jeans Zeitumkehrer an der Reihe sein. Also hockte Hermine sich still auf eine Bank und lauschte den Erläuterungen des Referenten. Sie fand seine Ausführungen sehr interessant und musste aufpassen, dass sie sich nicht von ihrer Mission ablenken ließ. 

Schließlich holte der Franzose Jeans Zeitumkehrer aus der Glasvitrine und begann, über dessen Eigenschaften zu referieren. Allerdings verlor er kein Wort über die Zeit, die in der Gegenwart verstreichen würde, wenn man ihn benutzte. Schon sah Hermine, wie der Referent das Gerät einem Schüler in die Hand drückte und ihn aufforderte, das Gerät durch die Reihen wandern zu lassen. 

Hermine schaute sich hektisch in der Halle nach einem Tier um. Auf dem Fußboden tummelten sich ein paar Ameisen, aber Insekten würden für ihren Plan nicht reichen. Schließlich fiel Hermines Blick auf Mrs. Norris. Die alte Katze von Mr. Filch war so perplex, als Hermine sie mit einem nonverbalen _Accio_-Zauber unter den Tarnumhang beförderte, dass sie nicht einmal einen Laut des Protestes von sich gab. Sie erholte sich schnell von ihrem Schock, aber als sie sich fauchend aus Hermines Armen winden wollte, hatte diese schon einen _Silencio_ Zauber über sie gelegt, sodass die Katze keinen Laut von sich gab, obgleich sie nach Kräften das Maul aufriss. Durch ihre Erfahrungen mit Krummbein wusste Hermine, wie sie Mrs. Norris halten musste, damit sie ihr nicht vom Arm sprang, aber es war nicht so einfach, gleichzeitig die Katze zu halten und den richtigen Zauberspruch aufzusagen.

Nur sehr wenige Male war es Hermine bisher gelungen, ein Tier in ein menschenähnliches Wesen zu verwandeln, und die menschliche Sprache hatten ihre verhexten Tiere noch nie beherrscht. Aber der Verwandlungszauber würde nicht länger als fünf Minuten halten müssen. Mit einem weiteren _Accio_-Zauber entwendete Hermine einem Schüler unauffällig Papier und Feder und kritzelte mit flinken Fingern eine Frage auf das Papier, während sie mit der anderen Hand Mrs. Norris im Klammergriff hielt. Dann tippte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab dreimal auf den Kopf der verdutzten Katze und murmelte leise: _“Vera verto homo feminus.“_

Nur Sekunden später stand vor Hermine ein junges Mädchen mit Sommersprossen und mausgrauen, strähnigen Haaren. Hermine drückte ihm den Zettel in die Hand und schubste das Mädchen nach vorn zu dem Franzosen. Es stolperte ein paar Schritte vorwärts und landete direkt vor dem Referenten, der sich höflich bedankte, als er dem Mädchen den Zettel aus der Hand nahm. Das Mädchen würdigte ihn keines Blickes und schritt mit schnellen Schritten zu den Bänken zurück. Hermine gab ihm ein Zeichen, dass es sich ducken und hinter den Bänken verstecken sollte. Das Mädchen warf ihr einen zornigen Blick zu, bevor es hinter den Bänken verschwand, und wenige Sekunden später machte Mrs. Norris sich fauchend auf und davon. 

Hermine schaute sich nervös um, ob irgendjemand die Rückverwandlung beobachtet hatte, doch zum Glück schauten alle Schüler nach vorn. Hermine wollte sich gerade beruhigt zurücklehnen, da gefror ihr das Blut in den Adern. Minerva McGonagall hatte soeben die Große Halle betreten und schaute genau in Hermines Richtung. Hatte sie die Verwandlung der Katze mitbekommen? 

Hermine schlich so schnell sie konnte an den Schulbänken entlang in Richtung Ausgang. Professor Flitwick hatte sich inzwischen den Zauberstab an den Hals gehalten und verschaffte sich mit dem _Sonoris_-Zauber Gehör. „Ich bitte um Ruhe!“, rief er mit seiner hohen Stimme. „Soeben hat sich die Schulleiterin zu uns gesellt, um dieser wichtigen Unterrichtsstunde beizuwohnen.“ 

Minerva, die gerade mit großen Schritten die Halle durchquerte, blieb abrupt stehen und schenkte Professor Flitwick ein höfliches Lächeln. „Lassen Sie sich durch mich nicht stören, Monsieur Foucault“, sagte sie zu dem Franzosen. „Ich hatte nur einen ungewöhnlichen hohen Lärmpegel vernommen und hielt es für besser, einmal nachzuschauen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Das heutige Thema verdient schließlich die uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler.“

In der Tat war es jetzt mucksmäuschenstill im Saal. Auch Jean hatte aufgehört, mit ihrer rothaarigen Nachbarin zu tuscheln, die ihrem Aussehen nach zweifellos die Tochter von Harry und Ginny sein musste. Minerva machte eine Geste in Richtung des Franzosen und bat ihn fortzufahren.

„Isch wurde gebeten, etwas zu den Formeln dieses Zeitumkehrers zu sagen.“ Monsieur Foucault hob den Zettel hoch, den Mrs. Norris ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte. „Wie Sie sisch denken können, ist die Technique sehr kompliziert.“ Er holte zu einer weitschweifigen Erklärung über die Geschichte der Zeitumkehrer aus, die so langatmig war, dass einige Schüler bereits wieder zu tuscheln anfingen. Die meisten schienen weit mehr an dem Zeitumkehrer interessiert, der durch die Reihen ging, als an den Ausführungen des Referenten. „Wir alle empfinden die Zeit als linear“, erklärte Monsieur Foucault. „Aber sie ist gekrümmt und ver-ält sisch abhängisch vom Raum.“ 

Hermine hoffte, dass Monsieur Foucault nun die Formel sagen würde, nach der die verstrichene Zeit berechnet würde, aber das hielt er wohl für zu kompliziert. Ein Blick zu Jean überzeugte sie, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis der Zeitumkehrer in Jeans Reihe angelangt war. Hermine, die hinter einer Säule stehen geblieben war, wollte gerade weiter zum Ausgang schleichen, als sie eine getigerte Katze mit einem quadratischen Muster um die Augen auf sich zukommen sah. Es war klar, dass der Tarnumhang die Katze nicht täuschen würde, jedenfalls nicht Minerva McGonagall.

Die Katze blieb etwa einen Meter vor ihr stehen und hob schnuppernd die Nase. Instinktiv wich Hermine zurück und presste ihren Rücken gegen die kalte Säule, doch sie wusste, dass es zwecklos war. Zweifellos würde die Katze ihren Geruch erkennen, und als Minerva wieder ihre menschliche Gestalt annahm, sah Hermine keinen anderen Ausweg mehr als die Flucht nach vorn. Mit einer raschen Handbewegung riss sie sich den Tarnumhang herunter und hielt sich demonstrativ den Zeigefinger vor den Mund. 

Minerva schien zu verstehen und gebot ihr mit einer Geste, den Umhang wieder überzuziehen. Mit erstaunlicher Selbstverständlichkeit schritt Minerva zum Ausgang der Halle, während Hermine unter dem Tarnumhang hinter ihr her schlich. Die Schulleiterin sah genauso aus wie immer, nur dass sich unter ihre schwarzen Haare ein paar silbrige Strähnen gemischt hatten. 

Sobald sie die Große Halle verlassen hatten, tastete Minerva nach dem Tarnumhang und zog ihn herunter. „Hermine?“, flüsterte sie beunruhigt. „Wieso bist du so jung?“

Hermine zeigte Minerva den Zeitumkehrer, mit dem sie gereist war. Die Schulleiterin schrak zusammen, als sie das Gerät sah. „Warum bist du hier? Stimmt etwas nicht?“

„Es ist alles gut“, versuchte Hermine, sie zu beruhigen, aber sie merkte selbst, dass sie nicht besonders überzeugend klang. Wenn sie Minerva jetzt erzählte, warum sie hier war, würde diese sofort in die Große Halle stürmen und ihre Tochter aus dem Unterricht zerren. Und das würde die Zeit für immer verändern. „Kannst du mir erklären, was Monsieur Foucault eben gesagt hat?“, fragte Hermine stattdessen. „Wie berechnet man, wie viel Zeit in der eigenen Gegenwart vergangen ist, wenn man von einer Zeitreise zurückkehrt?“

Anstatt zu antworten, hob Minerva den Arm und schob eine widerspenstige Strähne aus Hermines Gesicht. Die Berührung war so zärtlich, dass Hermine unwillkürlich die Augen schloss. Diese Minerva hielt keine Distanz mehr zu ihr und in ihren grünen Augen stand so viel Liebe und Wärme, dass es Hermine fast zum Weinen brachte. Warum konnte die Minerva ihrer Zeit sie nicht so ansehen? Warum durften sie sich nicht so berühren?

Als Minerva Hermines Reaktion bemerkte, wich sie erschrocken zurück. „Aus welcher Zeit kommst du?“ 

Hermine senkte beschämt den Blick. „Aus dem Jahr 2000.“

„Oh,“ sagte Minerva errötend. „Entschuldige, ich…“

„Schon gut.“ Hermine lächelte schüchtern. Es wäre so leicht, Minerva jetzt zu küssen. Diese Minerva würde sie vielleicht nicht zurückweisen. Sie würde nicht andauernd von Moral und von Zeit und von richtig und falsch reden. Diese Minerva hatte mit ihr geschlafen. Wahrscheinlich schon viele Male. Sie hatten ein gemeinsames Leben aufgebaut und eine gemeinsame Tochter gezeugt. Wie sie das wohl getan hatten? Hermine hätte gern so vieles gefragt, aber sie wusste eh schon viel zu viel. „Sind wir glücklich?“ Diese Frage konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen.

In Minervas grünen Augen erschien ein heller Schimmer. „Ja“, sagte sie leise. „Sehr.“

„Gut.“ Hermine nickte und bemühte sich um Fassung. Sie hatte schließlich eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. „Erklärst du mir das nochmal mit der Krümmung der Zeit? Ich brauche die Formel.“

Minerva musste sich erst räuspern, bevor sie antwortete. „Es gibt eine präzise Formel, die im Jahr 2000 noch nicht bekannt war. Monsieur Foucault hat sie selbst entdeckt.“ Sie hob den Arm, und hielt einen Moment später ein Buch in ihrer Hand, das vermutlich aus der Bibliothek stammte. _Auf den Spuren von Zeit und Raum_, stand auf dem grünen Buchrücken. „Der Verlauf der Zeit, die vergeht, während du reist, hängt davon ab, wohin du reist“, erklärte sie. „Je näher der Ort ist, zu dem du reist, desto weniger Zeit vergeht während deiner Abwesenheit.“

„Aber auch wenn ich an demselben Ort bleibe, verläuft die Zeit nicht ebenso schnell wie in meiner Zeit?“ Hermine vertiefte sich sogleich in die Formel, die Minerva aufgeschlagen hatte.

„Nein. Du musst es jedes Mal wieder neu berechnen. Wir stehen ja niemals still im Universum.“ Minerva wies mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den vorderen Teil der Formel. „Die neueren Zeitumkehrer berechnen die verstrichene Zeit selbst, sodass man es nicht mehr manuell machen muss. Aber bei den älteren Geräten muss man noch rechnen.“

Ein lautes Raunen drang von der Großen Halle zu ihnen und Hermine schaute auf die Uhr in der Eingangshalle. Jean war also um 11:37 Uhr aus dieser Zeit verschwunden. Schnell rechnete Hermine die Tage zusammen, die ihr im Frühjahr 1999 gefehlt hatten und übertrug sie auf die Formel. Wenn sie ihre eigene Gedächtnislücke richtig einordnete, waren in Jeans Gegenwart drei Tage und sechs Stunden vergangen, während sie in der Vergangenheit weilte. Das hieß, dass sie drei Tage und sechs Stunden zu früh zurückgekommen war. 

„Du darfst mir sicherlich nicht sagen, worum es geht“, sagte Minerva, während sie das Büchlein wieder zur Bibliothek zurückschickte. „Ich weiß, dass wir im Jahr 2000 eine Zeitreise unternommen haben, aber ich erinnere nicht, was währenddessen geschehen ist.“

Hermine wurde blass. Die Tatsache, dass die ältere Minerva die Zeitreise nicht erinnerte, konnte nur bedeuten, dass Hermine und Minerva ihrer Zeit nach ihrer Reise doch wieder einen Gedächtniszauber anwenden würden. Sie würden also wieder alles vergessen. Und nicht nur das. Jeans Eltern würden sich furchtbare Sorgen machen in den folgenden drei Tagen.

Hermine war klar, dass sie dabei war, denselben Gesetzesbruch zu begehen, den sie schon 1999 begangen hatte, aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Die Vorstellung, dass Minerva sich unendliche Sorgen machen würde, brach ihr das Herz. Also fragte sie Minerva nach einem Pergament und einer Feder, die diese ihr schweigend aushändigte. Hermine lehnte das Pergament gegen die Wand und schrieb darauf in großen Buchstaben. _Es wird alles gut. H._ Dann gab sie Minerva das Papier und die Feder zurück. „Bist du bereit für den Gedächtniszauber?“

Minerva sah bestürzt auf das Papier. „Natürlich“, sagte sie und straffte ihre Schultern. „Bringen wir es hinter uns.“

Hermine schlüpfte zurück unter den Tarnumhang und hob ihren Zauberstab. _“Obliviate!“_

* * *

Als Hermine zurück zum Quidditch Feld lief, musste sie erst eine Weile suchen, bis sie Minerva und Jean gefunden hatte. Die beiden saßen am Rande des Feldes hinter einem der Pfeiler, den Rücken an das Holz gelehnt und die Füße vor sich im Gras. Minerva hatte den Arm um Jean gelegt und erzählte ihr mit lebhaften Gesten von ihrer Zeit als Quidditch Spielerin. 

Gerade war sie dabei, Jean zu erklären, welche taktischen Manöver sie mit ihrem Team gegen die Slytherins eingesetzt hatte. In ihrem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts hatte sich Gryffindor auf das Spiel gegen Slytherin monatelang vorbereitet und ihre Spielzüge waren aufgrund des intensiven Trainings so gut eingeübt gewesen, dass sie im Spiel um den Hauspokal haushoch in Führung gelegen hatten. Aber dann hatte ein Slytherin Spieler Minerva so übel gefoult, dass sie vom Besen gefallen war und im Krankenflügel mit einer schweren Gehirnerschütterung und diversen Rippenbrüchen wieder aufgewacht war. Ihr Team war den Rest der Zeit in der Unterzahl gewesen, was die Slytherins gnadenlos ausgenutzt hatten. Letztlich hatten sie den goldenen Schnatz gefangen und doch den Hauspokal gewonnen. 

Hermine hatte Minerva noch nie über diese Zeit ihres Lebens berichten hören, und anstatt ihren Tarnumhang abzulegen, blieb sie stehen und lauschte gebannt den Erzählungen der Schulleiterin. Noch jetzt konnte Hermine die Trauer in Minervas Stimme hören, als sie Jean erklärte, dass dies auch das Ende ihrer Zeit als Quidditch Spielerin gewesen war. Die Verletzungen waren so ernst gewesen, dass ihr von nun an verboten wurde, den Sport weiter auszuüben. Es musste ein herber Verlust für Minerva gewesen sein. 

Hermine hatte sich unter dem Tarnumhang auf den Boden gekauert und in ihrem Hals bildete sich ein dicker Kloß, während sie Minerva mit Jean beobachtete. Wie tapfer und stark sie war. Drei Minervas hatte Hermine inzwischen schon kennengelernt, und sie liebte alle aus tiefstem Herzen. 

Ein unterdrückter Seufzer verriet ihre Anwesenheit und Minerva hielt sofort in ihrer Erzählung inne. „Hermine?“

Hermine stand auf und gab sich zu erkennen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet, aber es ist etwas dazwischen gekommen“, entschuldigte sie ihr spätes Eintreffen.

„Dazwischen gekommen?“ Minerva runzelte die Stirn, und Hermine kam sich wieder vor wie eine dumme Schülerin.

„Dein älteres Ich hat mich leider bemerkt“, erklärte sie kleinlaut. „Aber es ist alles gut gegangen“, fügte sie schnell hinzu, ehe Minerva nachfragen konnte. „Ich habe dich mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegt, dem du selbst zugestimmt hast.“

„Einen Gedächtniszauber?“ Minerva beobachtete sie misstrauisch. „Ohne Hintertür?“

Hermine lief prompt rot an. „Nun ja“, gab sie zu. „Nicht ganz.“

„Nicht ganz?“ Minerva erhob sich abrupt. „Was soll das heißen, nicht ganz?“, fragte sie aufgebracht.

„Aaaalso“, sagte Hermine gedehnt. „Ich habe dir einen klitzekleinen Zettel in den Umhang gesteckt, auf dem steht, dass alles gut werden wird.“ Sie hob abwehrend die Hände, als sie Minervas entsetztes Gesicht sah. „Ich hab’s einfach nicht ertragen, dass du so leiden wirst“, verteidigte sie sich. „Ich weiß, es war nicht richtig. Aber ich bereue es nicht.“

Sie drehten sich um, als sie Jean hinter sich kichern hörten. „Ihr seid genau wie meine beiden Mütter“, grinste das Mädchen. „Aber zum Schluss vertragt ihr euch immer wieder.“

„Tun wir das?“ Minervas Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. 

„Ja.“ Jean nickte bekräftigend. „Ihr liebt euch ja schließlich.“ 

„Tja.“ Hermine sah triumphierend zu Minerva hinüber. „Da kann man wohl nichts machen.“

„Wie auch immer.“ Minerva schien zu wissen, wann sie eine Schlacht verloren hatte. „Was hast du denn herausgefunden, Hermine?“

„Dass Jean drei Tage und sechs Stunden zu früh angekommen ist.“ Hermine berichtete den beiden von der komplizierten Formel, die ihr Minerva McGonagall erklärt hatte. „Jean würde also die Zeit verändern, wenn sie jetzt ins Klassenzimmer zurückgeht.“

„Meine Eltern machen sich die ganze Zeit Sorgen?“ Jean schaute bedrückte auf den Boden. „Bestimmt sind sie schon total sauer auf mich...“

Minerva ging zu Jean und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. „Du bist ja nicht mit Absicht durch die Zeit gereist.“ Sie tätschelte Jeans Wange. „Und vielleicht wird ihnen die unüberlegte Nachricht deiner Mutter tatsächlich ein bisschen helfen.“

„Bestimmt wird sie das.“ Hermine lächelte Jean aufmunternd zu. „Deine beiden Mütter sind ja nicht blöd.“

Jean erwiderte schüchtern ihr Lächeln. „Bringt ihr mich zurück?“, fragte sie zaghaft.

Ein Blick zwischen den beiden Frauen genügte, und es war beschlossen. „Der 14. September ist ein Samstag“, erklärte Minerva. „Wärst du dann in Hogwarts?“

„Nein, dann wäre ich bei meinen Eltern“, antwortete Jean spontan.

Hermine sah fragend zu Minerva. „Und wo ist das?“, wandte sie sich an Jean.

„In unserem Cottage in Hogsmeade.“ Jean zeigte zu den Zinnen des alten Dorfes. „Wir wohnen dort, weil Mum doch die Schulleiterin ist. Mummy muss zwar jeden Tag nach London apparieren, aber das macht ihr nichts aus.“

„Und was macht deine Mummy so?“, rutschte es Hermine heraus und sie fing sich prompt einen rügenden Blick von Minerva ein.

„Mummy ist Zaubereiministerin.“ Jean zuckte zusammen, als Minerva laut auflachte. „Sie ist die Beste, die das Ministerium je hatte, sagt Mum immer“, verteidigte sie ihre Mutter, aber das schien Minerva nur noch mehr zu amüsieren.

„Hermine, Hermine“, sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Das hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können.“

„Ist das wirklich wahr?“ Hermines Herz machte einen Sprung, als Jean stolz nickte. Sie würde also tatsächlich Zaubereiministerin werden? Auf Anhieb schossen ihr tausend Dinge in den Kopf, die sie schon lange für veränderungsbedürftig hielt, und ihr wurde ein bisschen schwindelig bei dem Gedanken, dass sie vielleicht genau das in der Zukunft tun würde.

Minerva lachte immer noch vor sich hin, als sie zu Jean trat. „Wir werden zusammen unseren Zeitumkehrer verwenden, damit in unserer Gegenwart keine Zeit vergeht“, erklärte sie ihr und hob den Tarnumhang an, damit Jean darunter schlüpfen konnte. „Sobald wir angekommen sind, hast du die Regie.“

„Wir reisen zum 14. September um 17:37 Uhr.“ Hermine stellte die Zeiger ihres Gerätes ein und reichte dann Minerva den Zeitumkehrer. 

Noch einmal wurden sie in den Strom der Zeit gerissen und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Magen sich bei jeder Reise mehr beschwerte. Abermals war ihr speiübel, als sie alle drei vor der Haustür des Cottage landeten. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Umgebung zu schwanken aufgehört hatte und Hermine sich umsehen konnte. Das Cottage sah bezaubernd aus und schien in einem sehr gepflegten Zustand zu sein. Es lag etwas abgelegen am Rand von Hogsmeade inmitten von hohen Bäumen. 

Hermine hätte sich zu gern noch etwas umgesehen, aber Minerva scheuchte sie vorwärts. Die Haustür stand offen, sodass sie einfach hindurch schlüpfen konnten. Jean, die sich in dem Haus bestens auskannte, übernahm die Führung und leitete sie durch den Flur ins Wohnzimmer. Der größte Raum im Haus war gemütlich eingerichtet und Hermine erkannte sofort einige von ihren Sachen wieder. Die alte Kommode ihrer Mutter, die immer mal wieder klemmte, und auch den Schreibtisch ihres Vaters, der für sie eigentlich ein bisschen zu groß war. Aber beide Möbel waren ihr so lieb, dass sie sie um nichts in der Welt hergeben würde. Die Sesselgarnitur neben dem Kamin war in schottischem Stil gehalten und der Tartan trug das Muster des Clans McGonagall. 

Auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin fanden sie Jeans Mütter. Minerva saß, in ein Buch vertieft, aufrecht mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen, während Hermine ihre Füße über die Seitenlehne baumeln ließ. Sie hatte ihren Rücken an Minervas Oberkörper gelehnt und las den _Tagespropheten_. Im Vergleich zu Minerva war Hermine deutlich stärker gealtert. Auch in ihrem Haar fanden sich erste silberne Fäden. In wenigen Tagen würde sie ihren 40. Geburtstag feiern und sie schien mit den Jahren ein bisschen fülliger geworden zu sein, was ihr sehr gut stand. 

Während die beiden Hexen ihre Lektüre lasen, fuhren Minervas Finger geistesabwesend und in rhythmischen Bewegungen über Hermines Stirn und Haaransatz. Es war eine so zärtliche, selbstvergessene Geste, dass Hermine unter dem Tarnumhang dahinschmolz, als würde sie die Berührung selbst spüren. Als Hermines älteres Selbst die Zeitung umblätterte, blitzte ein Ring an ihrer Hand auf. Erst jetzt fiel Hermine auf, dass die ältere Minerva einen ganz ähnlichen Ring trug. Sie waren nicht nur ein Paar, sie waren verheiratet! 

Jean stieß Hermine unter dem Tarnumhang grinsend in die Rippen, als diese mit großen Augen auf das Ehepaar starrte, dass sie einmal sein würden. In ihrem Magen flatterte ein ganzer Schwarm Schmetterlinge umher, die sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen wollten. Was für eine Aussicht! Ein unbeschreibliches, tiefes Glücksgefühl durchflutete Hermine, das nur durch die bedrückte Stimmung der beiden Hexen auf dem Sofa getrübte wurde.

Nach einer Weile ließ Hermines älteres Selbst die Zeitung sinken. „Ich muss jeden Satz dreimal lesen“, seufzte sie. „Es hat überhaupt keinen Zweck.“

„Mir geht’s genauso.“ Minerva lehnte ihre Schläfe an Hermines Kopf. „Diese Ungewissheit macht mich ganz krank.“

„Hast du Monsieur Foucault nochmal kontaktiert?“ Hermine klappte Minervas Buch zu und kuschelte sich in ihre Arme.

„Ja, mehrmals sogar. Er sagt, es gäbe keine Möglichkeit, Jeans Spur zu verfolgen.“ Minerva seufzte tief. „Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, warum ich nicht mitbekommen habe, wie Jean verschwunden ist. Ich war eigentlich in der Großen Halle, aber aus irgendeinem Grund, der mir jetzt nicht mehr einfällt, habe ich den Raum kurzfristig verlassen.“

„Den Grund kann ich dir sagen.“ Hermine zog ein zerknittertes Papier aus ihrer Hosentasche. „Du warst abgelenkt.“ Sie glättete den Zettel auf ihrem Oberschenkel. „Es gibt diese Notiz, ohne dass ich mich erinnere, sie geschrieben zu haben. Und du erinnerst dich nicht, warum du auf einmal die Große Halle verlassen hast. Also bist du vielleicht genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf eine Hermine aus der Zukunft getroffen, die wusste, dass wir uns keine Sorgen zu machen brauchen. Aber sie musste natürlich dein Gedächtnis verändern.“ 

„Das ist absurd, aber zuzutrauen wäre es dir.“ Minerva küsste Hermines Wange. „Und das erste Mal wäre es auch nicht, wie wir wissen.“

Die ältere Hermine drehte sich um und küsste Minerva, während Hermine unter dem Tarnumhang in eine andere Richtung schaute, weil sie sich wie eine Voyeurin vorkam. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, die zärtlichen Geräusche der beiden Hexen zu hören und wünschte, sie hätten weniger Effekt auf ihren Unterleib.

Schließlich wurde es still im Raum. „Es ändert nur nichts“, sagte die ältere Hermine leise. „Ich komme trotzdem um vor Sorge. Ich habe alle internationalen Experten angeschrieben, aber niemand konnte mir einen Tipp geben, wie wir Jean finden können.“

Unter dem Umhang tat es Hermine weh zu sehen, wie ihre älteren Ichs sich Sorgen machten. Glücklicherweise gab Minerva Jean gerade in diesem Moment ein Zeichen, dass sie sich zeigen sollte.

Jean hatte offenbar sehnsüchtig auf diesen Augenblick gewartet, denn sie schlüpfte blitzschnell unter dem Umhang hervor. „Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, Mummy“, rief sie mit ihrer hellen Stimme.

Hermine und Minerva fuhren auf dem Sofa zusammen. Dann sprangen sie auf und zogen Jean überglücklich in ihre Arme. Beide Mütter weinten und lachten gleichzeitig und drückten Jean immer wieder an sich, als könnten sie nicht glauben, dass ihre Tochter wirklich wieder bei ihnen war. Nach einer Weile legte Minerva Hermine unter dem Tarnumhang die Hand auf die Schulter. Es war Zeit, dass sie zurückkehrten.

Da ihr Zeitumkehrer keine zwanzig Jahre schaffte, mussten sie erneut drei Zwischenstationen einlegen. Sie machten Stopp an einem regennassen Oktobertag im Jahr 2014, gerieten mitten in einen Schneesturm im Januar 2009, hielten bei glühender Hitze im August 2004 und landeten schließlich im Juli 2000 auf dem harten Fußboden des Zaubereiministeriums. 

Tatsächlich schienen die Freunde nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass sie überhaupt fortgewesen waren. „Klappt es nicht?“, fragte Harry besorgt, als Hermine taumelnd die Augen öffnete. „Ist das Gerät kaputt?“

„Doch, es hat funktioniert.“ Minerva befreite Hermine und sich von der Kette und legte den Zeitumkehrer in die Vitrine zurück. 

„Und?“ Ron trat sofort zu Hermine. „Was ist jetzt?“

„Geben Sie Hermine bitte etwas Zeit, Mr. Weasley“, bat Minerva, während sie die Glasvitrine wieder verschloss. „Wir haben eine weite Reise hinter uns.“

„Tschuldigung.“ Ron nickte, aber seine Neugier ließ ihm keine Ruhe. „Sind wir jetzt wieder zusammen?“, flüsterte er, als Hermine sich erschöpft gegen eine der Vitrinen lehnte. 

Mr. Weasley räusperte sich und zeigte mit seinem Finger demonstrativ auf seine Muggelarmbanduhr. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir jetzt alle wieder zurück auf die Hochzeitsfeier gehen.“

„So ist es.“ Minerva wartete, bis auch sich Percy erhoben hatte und verschloss dann als letzte die Tür. Hermine warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, aber Minerva vermied es, sie anzusehen. „Unsere Wege trennen sich hier“, sagte sie in die Runde. „Ich muss noch einen Bericht über die Reise abliefern, aber wir sehen uns gleich wieder.“

„Wie sind Sie denn überhaupt hier hereingekommen, Professor?“, fragte Ginny neugierig. „Im Ministerium kann man doch nicht apparieren.“

„Ein paar Geheimnisse müssen Sie dem Zaubereiministerium schon noch lassen, Mrs. Potter“, antwortete Minerva knapp und Hermine fragte sich, warum sie nicht sofort auf einen Gedächtniszauber bestand. Das passte überhaupt nicht zu Minerva. Aber die Schulleiterin wandte sich um, ohne sie noch einmal anzusprechen.

„Bis gleich, Professor, und vielen Dank!“ Harry hakte den gähnenden Percy unter und dann schlichen sie durch den Korridor zum Fahrstuhl. Während Harry und Ron den Rest des Vielsafttranks zum Aurorenbüro zurückbrachten, begaben Hermine und Ginny sich noch einmal ins Büro für Lächerliche Patente, um den Umhang des Mitarbeiters zurückzubringen. Als sie sich anschließend im Atrium des Ministeriums einfanden, warteten die anderen vier schon auf sie.

Hermine war ihren Freunden dankbar, dass sie sie auf dem Rückweg keine Fragen stellten. Sie fühlte sich noch ungewöhnlich benommen, was weniger an den Nebenwirkungen der Zeitreise lag, als an all den ungeordneten Gedanken in ihrem Kopf. Was sollte denn nun werden? Wie sollten sie nur mit ihrem Wissen umgehen? Gab es überhaupt einen anderen Weg als eine erneute Gedächtnisveränderung?

„Ist alles okay?“ Ginny warf Hermine einen besorgten Blick zu. 

„Ja, geht schon.“ Hermine sah in Ginnys freundliches Gesicht und fragte sich, wie lange sie es wohl durchhalten würde, ihr zu verschweigen, dass sie bald eine hübsche Tochter mit Harry haben würde, und dass ihre eigene Tochter Ginnys Namen tragen würde. „Mir ist noch etwas übel von der Reise.“

Wenige Minuten später standen sie wieder am Eingang des Zeltes, in dem inzwischen wild nach alten Popsongs aus den 1980iger Jahren getanzt wurde. Minerva saß bereits wieder auf ihrem Platz neben Kingsley und Hermine versuchte gar nicht erst zu verstehen, wie sie es schaffte, so auszusehen, als wäre sie nie weggewesen. Erneut suchte sie Minervas Blick und diesmal schaute die Schulleiterin zurück. Mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Kopfnicken signalisierte sie, dass sie gleich zu ihr kommen würde.


	8. Kapitel 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier kommt nun das letzte Kapitel des zweiten Teils. Wie gesagt, hatte ich lange gezögert, ihn zu schreiben, weil ich Sorge hatte, den ersten Teil damit "kaputt zu machen". Nun habe ich es doch gewagt in der Hoffnung, dass es gut gegangen ist.  
Mein ganz herzlicher Dank gilt meiner großartigen Beta-Readerin HeySlowpoke! Vielen Dank auch an alle, die sich die Zeit genommen haben, diese Geschichte zu lesen, und besonders an diejenigen, die sich die Zeit genommen haben, einen Kommentar zu schreiben. Es war mir eine Freude!

**Kapitel 8**

Hermine deutete Minerva mit einer Geste an, dass sie in den Garten gehen würde, bevor sie aus dem Zelt in die Dunkelheit trat. Wie gern würde sie alles festhalten, was sie auf ihrer Reise gesehen und erfahren hatte. Die wunderbare Tochter, die sie später einmal bekommen würde, die Zuneigung, die sie in Minervas Augen gesehen hatte, der kurze, hastige Moment im leeren Klassenzimmer… Dies und noch vieles mehr wollte sie in ihrem Herzen bewahren bis in alle Ewigkeit. 

Doch sie würde das Erlebte loslassen müssen. Sie verstand nun, warum Minerva im letzten Jahr auf den _Obliviate-_Zauber bestanden hatte. Hermine hatte auf ihrer Reise viel mehr als nur das kleine Puzzleteil gefunden, nach dem sie ein Jahr lang gesucht hatte. Sie hatte eine ganze Welt vorgefunden, und diese durfte sie unmöglich erinnern. 

Hermine schlenderte langsam in den hinteren Teil des Gartens, wo keine Fackeln mehr standen. Auch das Licht aus dem Zelt reichte nicht mehr bis hierher, nur der Mond schien bleich auf die Bäume und in der Ferne waren Silhouetten von Hügeln zu sehen. Hermine fuhr sich erschöpft über das Gesicht und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Für ihre innere Uhr war es inzwischen etwa fünf Uhr morgens, dabei war es noch nicht einmal 22 Uhr. Ihr Körper sehnte sich nach einem weichen Bett, aber als Trauzeugin konnte sie die Feier unmöglich so früh verlassen. 

„Hier bist du!“, hörte sie Rons Stimme hinter sich. „Ich hab‘ dich überall gesucht.“

Hermine unterdrückte ein Seufzen, als sie sich umwandte. „Ich brauchte etwas Zeit für mich“, erklärte sie, als er an ihre Seite trat.

„Ja, klar.“ Ron nickte verständnisvoll. „Was hast du denn gesehen?“

„Ron.“ Hermine streichelte behutsam seinen Oberarm. Sein weißes Oberhemd fühlte sich heiß und durchgeschwitzt an. Schon seit Beginn der Feier hatte Lavender Brown darauf gewartet, ihn aufzufordern und vermutlich jetzt ihre Chance genutzt, ihn auf die Tanzfläche zu zerren. „Wir werden nicht wieder zusammenkommen“, erklärte Hermine ihm mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Aber ich hoffe, dass wir für immer Freunde bleiben werden.“

„Okay.“ Ron kickte mit dem Fuß in den Rasen. „Was hast du denn gesehen? Im letzten Winter war doch noch alles in Ordnung.“

„Ich darf es dir nicht sagen, Ron. Und falls es dich beruhigt, ich werde es gleich selbst nicht mehr erinnern.“ Hermine drückte noch einmal liebevoll seinen Arm, dann ließ sie ihre Hand sinken. „Minerva und ich werden erneut unser Gedächtnis verändern müssen, weil wir zu viel erfahren haben.“

Rons Augen verrieten, dass ihm Hermines vage Andeutungen Angst machten. „Ist es denn so schlimm?“, fragte er und seine langen Arme baumelten hilflos neben seinem schlaksigen Körper.

„Nein, es ist nur…“ Hermine zögerte. „Ich werde meine Zukunft mit einem anderen Menschen verbringen.“ 

„Weil du musst, oder weil du dich verknallt hast?“ Ron schob seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen. „Wer ist es? Jemand, den ich kenne?“

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte hör auf zu fragen, Ron. Wenn ich eines auf dieser Reise gelernt habe, dann ist es, dass wir die Zukunft in Ruhe lassen sollten. Sie wird früh genug auf uns zukommen, oder wir auf sie, je nachdem, wie man es sieht.“

Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Du klingst wie McGonagall.“

„Das liegt daran, dass es stimmt“, erklang Minervas Stimme hinter ihnen.

Ron trat erschrocken zur Seite. „Professor… Entschuldigen Sie, ich wollte Sie nicht…“

„Schon gut“, unterbrach ihn Minerva. „Aber ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie mich für eine Weile mit Hermine allein lassen würden. Wir haben einiges zu besprechen.“

„Wenn’s sein muss.“ Ron legte seine Hand auf Hermines Schulter, als müsste er sie vor etwas beschützen. „Ich bin im Zelt“, sagte er. „Du kannst immer auf mich zählen.“ Dann drehte er sich um und ging zurück zur Party. 

Als er nicht mehr zu sehen war, zückte Minerva ihren Zauberstab, und Sekunden später stand eine alte Hollywoodschaukel zwischen den Bäumen. „Ich kann mich nicht mehr lange aufrecht halten“, gestand sie, während sie in der Schaukel Platz nahm. „Also werden wir unsere Unterhaltung im Sitzen führen müssen.“ Sie hob abermals ihren Zauberstab und legte einen _Muffliato_-Zauber über ihre Umgebung. 

„Ist mir nur recht“, murmelte Hermine und setzte sich auf die weichen Polster. Sie waren mit großen, pinkfarbenen Rosen bedruckt und verströmten einen süßlichen Parfümgeruch, den Hermine aus lang zurückliegenden Theaterbesuchen mit ihren Eltern kannte. „Die Schaukel quietscht nicht einmal“, sagte sie anerkennend und fuhr mit ihren Händen über den weichen Stoff.

„Sie ist aus einem Muggelgarten geborgt“, erklärte Minerva lächelnd. „Und sie muss pünktlich wieder dort sein, wenn ihre Besitzer von ihrem Opernbesuch zurückkommen.“

Ein leichter Impuls genügte und die Hollywoodschaukel begann, sanft vor und zurück zu schaukeln. Die Bewegung war so ruhig und friedlich und stand im völligen Gegensatz zu Hermines aufgewühltem Zustand. Für eine Weile schloss sie die Augen, um sich in die herrliche Ruhe fallen zu lassen und sie ließ sich ihre Überraschung nicht anmerken, als sie Minervas Hand auf ihrer spürte. Sie glaubte zu wissen, warum die Schulleiterin sich die Berührung erlaubte. Sie waren zwar in ihre eigene Zeit zurückgekehrt, aber durch ihr Wissen waren sie nicht wirklich hier angekommen. Sie hingen irgendwo zwischen den Zeiten, waren nicht mehr diejenigen, die sie vorher waren, aber auch noch nicht diejenigen, die sie einmal sein würden. Es war eine Art Zwischenwelt, für die es keine Regeln gab.

Mehrere Minuten lang schaukelten sie still vor sich hin, den Blick in den Sternenhimmel gerichtet, während aus der Ferne gedämpfte Partymusik zu ihnen drang. Hermine lehnte erschöpft ihren Kopf an Minervas Schulter und wünschte, sie müsste von dieser Schaukel nie wieder aufstehen. Sie wollte keine Entscheidungen treffen, nicht darüber nachdenken, was zu tun war. Sie wollte einfach nur hier sitzen, neben Minerva, und alles andere weit weg schieben.

„Wir werden eine sehr aufgeweckte, kluge Tochter haben“, unterbrach Minerva die Stille. „Und hübsch ist sie auch.“

„Und eine Gryffindor“, ergänzte Hermine stolz. „Ich habe es im Krankenflügel erfahren.“

Minerva lächelte, wenig überrascht. „Wundert dich das?“ Sie zog Hermines Hand zu sich auf ihren Schoß. „Meine kleine Zaubereiministerin.“

„Das ist der Wahnsinn, oder?“ Hermine unterdrückte ein Kichern. „Ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben.“

„Beschäftige dich nicht zu viel damit“, warnte Minerva. „Wir müssen es eh wieder vergessen.“

„Und ewig grüßt das Murmeltier…“ Hermine entfuhr ein tiefer Seufzer. „Wenn wir jetzt den Gedächtniszauber anwenden, werde ich morgen wieder vor deiner Tür stehen und herausfinden wollen, was wirklich passiert ist.“

Minervas Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Und wie ich dich kenne, wirst du sehr hartnäckig dabei sein.“

Hermine gab der Schaukel einen kleinen Schubs, bevor sie die Frage stellte, die sie über ihre gesamte Reise hinweg beschäftigt hatte. „Wieso hast du uns eigentlich geholfen, wo du doch so gegen die Zeitreise warst?“

Minerva schien die Frage zu verwundern. „Hermine Granger, ich kenne dich und deine Freunde seit eurem 11. Lebensjahr. Euch hat noch niemals etwas aufgehalten, wenn ihr euch eine Sache in den Kopf gesetzt habt“, sagte sie in ernstem Tonfall. „Als ich gesehen habe, wie ihr das Zelt verlassen habt, Harry Potter seinen Tarnumhang in der Hosentasche, ahnte ich sofort, was ihr vorhattet. Wenn ich nicht ins Zaubereiministerium gekommen wäre, hättet ihr einen anderen Weg gefunden, um die Zeitreise anzutreten. Durch mein Erscheinen konnte ich zumindest dafür sorgen, dass du nicht allein reisen würdest oder mit einer Begleitung, die noch weniger Erfahrung mit Zeitreisen hat als du selbst. Außerdem konnte ich eure illegale Unternehmung in ein legales Vorhaben verwandeln. Wenn ihr in der Mysteriumsabteilung entdeckt worden wärt, hätten eure Karrieren ein jähes Ende gefunden. Ganz zu schweigen von den sonstigen Strafen.“

Hermine musste an den Moment denken, als ein Strudel sie während ihrer Zeitreise fast ins Nichts gerissen hätte. „Ich bin froh, dass du auf mich aufgepasst hast“, sagte sie dankbar. „Bevor wir unsere Erinnerungen löschen“, fügte sie zögernd hinzu „sollten wir versuchen, die Faktoren zu minimieren, die mich vor der Reise so beunruhigt haben, und die mich ab morgen wieder beunruhigen werden. Vielleicht werde ich dann nicht mehr reisen wollen.“ 

Minerva dachte über Hermines Bemerkung nach. „Welche Faktoren meinst du?“, fragte sie nach einer Weile.

Hermine zog ein Bein auf die Schaukel und drehte sich zu Minerva, um sie besser ansehen zu können. Das Sternenlicht warf ein blasses Licht auf ihr schönes Gesicht, dem die Zeit so wenig auszumachen schien. Tatsächlich sah sie jetzt aus wie die Göttin, nach der sie benannt worden war und Hermine musste sich stark zusammennehmen, um sie nicht anzustarren wie ein liebeskranker Teenager. „Es waren hauptsächlich drei Dinge“, antwortete sie und merkte dabei, dass das letzte Jahr ihr gerade weiter weg schien als ein ganzes Jahrzehnt. „Erstens war ich sehr beunruhigt, dass mein Lernplan für die UTZ-Prüfungen so durcheinander geraten war. Plötzlich lag ich mehrere Tage zurück, ohne es mir erklären zu können.“ Hermine erinnerte sich noch gut, wie sehr sie diese Tatsache beunruhigt hatte, doch seit sie ihr UTZ-Zertifikat erhalten hatte, war die Suche nach einer Antwort deutlich in den Hintergrund getreten. „Zumindest wird die Frage nach den Zeitlücken bei dieser Reise nicht mehr auftauchen, weil Harry, Ron und Ginny davon wissen.“

Minerva schien das nur wenig zu beruhigen. „Ich vermute, der zweite Faktor war die Übereinkunft über die Auflösung der Verlobung zwischen dir und Mr. Weasley?“

„Ja“, bestätigte Hermine und ärgerte sich über ihr Erröten. „Und diese Frage wird wohl leider bleiben. Ron fällt es schwer, das Papier zu akzeptieren.“

„Das ist kein Wunder, denn er erinnert es ja nicht.“ Minerva hielt noch immer Hermines Hand und Hermine konnte nicht glauben, wie glücklich sie allein diese simple Geste machte. Und trotzdem gab es einen sehr aufdringlichen, schwer zu ignorierenden Teil in ihr, der so viel mehr wollte und der es kaum ertragen konnte, Minerva so nah neben sich zu haben und nur ihre Hand zu halten. All die Dinge, die sie auf ihrer Reise beobachtet hatte, huschten unablässig in ihrem Kopf herum und ließen eine Hitze in ihr aufsteigen, die sie nur schwer kontrollieren konnte.

Hermine schloss die Augen, um sich wieder auf ihre Unterhaltung zu konzentrieren. Sie ließ die Schaukel ein paar Mal hin und her schwingen, während sie versuchte, all ihren Mut zusammenzunehmen. Immer wieder hatte Minerva sie abgewiesen und sie würde es auch dieses Mal tun. „Das bringt mich zum dritten Faktor“, sagte Hermine tapfer und ihre Stimme zitterte verdächtig. „Kein Gedächtniszauber der Welt wird ganz ausradieren können, was ich fühle und was meine Seele verstanden hat...“ Sie blickte zur Seite und verstummte. Es hätte noch so vieles zu sagen gegeben, aber Hermine brachte kein weiteres Wort hervor. Sie kämpfte mit den Tränen und es dauerte lange, bis sie in der Lage war, sich Minerva zuzuwenden und ihr ins Gesicht zu schauen. 

Minerva hatte sich zu ihr gedreht und sah sie auf eine Weise an, wie sie es noch nie getan hatte. Zum ersten Mal widersprach sie Hermine bei diesem Thema nicht. „Wenn es denn nur die Seele wäre“, sagte sie leise. Ihre Augen schimmerten feucht in der Dunkelheit und Hermine wurde klar, dass sie dasselbe ersehnten.

Ohne nachzudenken, nahm Hermine Minervas andere Hand und führte sie unter ihr rotes Kleid zu ihrem Slip. Er war so feucht, dass Minerva vor Überraschung ein leiser Laut entfuhr, als ihre Finger den Stoff berührten. „Und was mache ich damit?“, flüsterte Hermine.

Minerva schwieg, aber zog ihre Hand nicht weg. „Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte sie schließlich und ihre Stimme klang heiser, als gehorchte sie ihr nicht ganz. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht.“ 

Lautlos schwang die Schaukel im Wind, während die beiden Frauen auf ihr sich nicht mehr bewegten. Sie schauten sich nur an, Minervas Hand immer noch unter Hermines Kleid, ihre Gesichter nah beieinander. Und irgendwann, nach Stunden, Tagen oder Wochen, schloss Minerva die letzte Distanz und küsste Hermine. Langsam, sanft, fast scheu. Und Hermine hielt den Atem an, innerlich gewappnet, dass Minerva plötzlich zurückweichen würde, wie sie es in dem leeren Klassenzimmer getan hatte. Aber das geschah nicht. Sie blieben in diesem Zwischenreich, nicht jung, nicht alt, ohne Regeln, aber voll mit all den Gefühlen und Sehnsüchten, die sie von ihrer Reise mitgebracht hatten.

Schließlich traute Hermine sich, den Kuss zu erwidern, zunächst zaghaft, dann zunehmend mutiger und fordernder. Heiße Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen, als sie ihren Unterleib stärker gegen Minervas Hand presste. Minerva rang überrascht nach Luft, aber sie löste nicht ihre Lippen, noch nahm sie ihre Hand fort. Hermine küsste sie wieder und wieder und wieder, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Etwas Salziges erreichte ihre Zunge und ihr wurde klar, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die weinte. Ihre Hände wanderten zu Minervas Gesicht, zu ihrem Haar, und dann lösten sie den strengen Knoten. Das lange Haar fiel auf Hermines Arme und sie hörte Minerva ein leises Geräusch machen, als ihre Hände sich in das schwere Haar gruben. Hermine verschlug es den Atem, als Minervas Finger sich über ihrem Slip zu bewegen begannen, während ihre andere Hand Hermines Nacken berührte. Erst hielt sie es für ein Versehen, aber dann… „Gott im Himmel“, flüsterte sie. 

Es war berauschend und überwältigend, Minerva so nah zu sein. Hermine spürte ihre Erregung wie ihre eigene und konnte gar nicht glauben, dass sie es war, die diese Gefühle in Minerva auslöste. Ohne es zu merken, waren ihre Hände unter Minervas Umhang zu ihren Brüsten gewandert. Weich und rund schmiegte die Wölbung sich in ihre Handflächen und sie hörte Minerva leise seufzen. Alles in Hermine fühlte sich heiß und geschwollen an, hungrig und bereit, aber so einfach machte Minerva es ihr nicht. Ihre Berührungen blieben sanft und langsam, und Hermines Erregung stieg mit jeder Sekunde mehr. „Warum… jetzt?“ presste sie hervor. 

Minerva nahm Hermines rechte Hand und führte sie zu ihrem Schoß. Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als sie fühlte, wie heiß sie war. Minerva musste ebenso feucht sein wie sie. „Weil ich es nicht mehr halten kann, und du auch nicht“, flüsterte Minerva. Die Antwort fuhr wie ein loderndes Feuer durch Hermine und sie drängte sich Minervas Hand entgegen, wollte, dass sie unter ihren Slip glitt, dass sie in ihr war, aber Minervas Hand blieb, wo sie war. „Nein“, flüsterte sie, und Hermine hörte sie schwer atmen an ihrem Ohr. „Das heben wir uns auf für einen Moment, an den wir uns erinnern werden.“

Hermine konnte schon längst nicht mehr denken. Ihr Unterleib glühte und sie drängte sich rhythmisch gegen Minervas Hand, während ihre eigene über Minervas intimste Stellen fuhr. Nur für eine Sekunde kam ihr der Gedanke, dass jemand sie hier entdecken könnte, aber sie konnte es nicht mehr stoppen. Alles in ihr wollte zu Minerva, wollte ihre Lippen, ihren Mund, ihre Hände, ihre Haut. Sie hörte Minervas schweren, raschen Atem an ihrem Ohr, bis sie beide in den Armen der anderen erbebten. Sie mussten einander festhalten, um nicht von der Schaukel zu fallen und es dauerte lange, bis ihre Atmung sich wieder beruhigte. „Wir könnten es so schön haben“, flüsterte Hermine in Minervas Hals. 

Minerva strich ihr zärtlich über den Rücken. Auch ihre Brust hob und senkte sich in schnellen Abständen. „Wir werden es schön haben“, versicherte sie. „Aber erst müssen wir vergessen und wirklich in unsere Zeit zurückkehren.“

„Wenn wir das tun…“ Hermine suchte in ihrem vernebelten Kopf nach einem vernünftigen Gedanken. „… geht ab morgen wieder alles von vorn los.“

Minerva murmelte etwas Unverständliches in Hermines Haare und setzte sich dann widerstrebend auf. „Was könnte verhindern, dass du morgen die nächste Recherche beginnst?“ 

Hermine gab ein resigniertes Stöhnen von sich. „Dass ich weiß, was ich jetzt weiß.“

Minerva nickte wissend. „Du bist wirklich ein harter Brocken“, sagte sie und Hermine musste daran denken, wie sie und ihre Freunde Minerva McGonagall ebenfalls als _harten Brocken_ bezeichnet hatten, als sie sich auf die Suche nach der verlorenen Zeit gemacht hatten. In puncto Sturheit standen sie sich in nichts nach.

„Vielleicht sollten wir noch einmal über meinen Zettel-Trick nachdenken“, schlug Hermine vorsichtig vor und wappnete sich sogleich für das zu erwartende Donnerwetter. 

„Noch einmal?“, rief Minerva entsetzt. „Hast du damit nicht schon genug angerichtet?“

„Du kannst nicht leugnen, dass die Notiz für Jeans Eltern ein bisschen genützt hat“, rechtfertigte sich Hermine. „Und ich würde auch sagen, dass die _Übereinkunft_ etwas genützt hat, denn sonst wäre ich inzwischen mit Ron verheiratet.“ Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und gab der Schaukel einen weiteren Schubs, bevor sie es sich wieder in den Polstern bequem machte. „Hast du vielleicht eine bessere Idee?“

Das war offensichtlich nicht der Fall, denn Minerva antwortete nicht. „Also gut“, sagte sie nach einer Weile und beschwor mit finsterer Miene ein Stück Pergament herauf. „Wir versuchen, einen Brief zu formulieren und dann prüfen wir, ob er etwas taugen könnte.“ Sie zog eine grüne Feder aus ihrem Umhang. „Ich schlage vor, dass du selbst die Worte wählst.“

Hermine lehnte ihren Kopf wieder an Minervas Schulter und begann zu diktieren. Obwohl sie die Feder nicht berührte, bewegte diese sich mühelos auf dem in der Luft schwebenden Papier und setzte Hermines Worte in ihre Handschrift um. 

_„Liebe Minerva, liebe Hermine“,_ diktierte Hermine. _„Im letzten Frühjahr hat es einen Vorfall gegeben, den ihr mit einem gegenseitigen Gedächtniszauber wieder aus eurer Erinnerung gelöscht habt. Trotzdem war einiges anders nach diesen Tagen und ihr seid am Hochzeitstag von Harry und Ginny zusammen in die Vergangenheit gereist, um Gewissheit darüber zu bekommen, was damals passiert ist. Wie ihr vermutet hattet, habt ihr in diesen Tagen einen Menschen aus der Zukunft kennengelernt und Dinge erfahren, die ihr noch nicht wissen solltet. Schöne Dinge, aber sie gehören in eine andere Zeit.“_ Hermine zögerte, als sie zum schwersten Teil der Nachricht überging. _„Deshalb… habt ihr euch entschieden… erneut einen Gedächtniszauber an euch anzuwenden… Und deshalb wisst ihr nun ein weiteres Mal nicht, was vor einem Jahr geschehen ist… aber wir… also ihr selbst… bitten euch, es dabei zu belassen…. Die Zukunft wird kommen und…“_ Hermine verstummte, als sie nicht mehr weitersprechen konnte. Der Gedanke, dass sie gleich Abschied von ihren Erinnerungen nehmen musste, schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. 

_„Was bleibt“,_ fuhr Minerva für sie fort und der Stift veränderte sofort seine Handschrift. _„… ist die Gewissheit, dass ihr eines Tages zueinander finden werdet, auch wenn es noch dauern wird, bis die Zeit dafür reif sein wird…“_

Hermine hob ruckartig ihren Kopf von Minervas Schulter. „Das willst du wirklich schreiben?“

„Wie sollen wir sonst verhindern, dass du die nächste Reise antrittst?“ Minerva griff resolut nach dem Pergament und der Feder und legte beides in ihren Schoß. „Du hast ja recht mit deinen Argumenten. Gedächtniszauber verändern in erster Linie das Faktenwissen und haben auf Gefühle nur wenig Einfluss. Und mit diesem Schriftstück haben wir wenigstens eine Erklärung, die dich hoffentlich von einer Wiederholung der Zeitreise abhalten wird.“

Hermine gab Minerva einen spontanen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke“, sagte sie aus vollem Herzen, denn sie wusste genau, was Minerva dieses Zugeständnis kostete. 

Sobald sie beide das Dokument unterschrieben hatten, führte Minerva einen Verdopplungszauber aus und reichte Hermine das Original, während sie selbst das Duplikat an sich nahm. „Dann ist es jetzt soweit“, verkündete sie und zückte ihren Zauberstab.

„Nein, warte…“ Hermine griff unwillkürlich nach Minervas Arm, als die Wahrheit sie mit voller Wucht traf. Nur noch wenige Augenblicke trennten sie vom Vergessen. „Einen kurzen Moment noch… Bitte…“

„Warum?“ Minerva zog misstrauisch die Augenbrauen zusammen. Natürlich war ihr klar, dass Hermine versuchte, das Unausweichliche ein weiteres Mal hinauszuzögern.

„Tanz mit mir“, platzte es aus Hermine heraus.

„Wie bitte?“ Minerva ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken.

„Tanz mit mir.“ Hermine warf ihr einen flehenden Blick zu. „Ich will einmal mit dir einen Tango tanzen, bevor wir alles vergessen.“

„Einen Tango?“ Minerva sah sie verständnislos an. „Warum das denn?“

Hermine errötete bis unter die Haarwurzeln. „Als du vorhin mit Neville getanzt hast, habe ich mir die ganze Zeit gewünscht, ich wäre an seiner Stelle.“ 

„Vorhin…“ Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. „Vorhin ist eine Ewigkeit her.“

Auch für Hermine fühlte es sich an, als ob dieser Tag schon drei Tage dauerte. Aber im Gegensatz zu Minerva wollte sie alles tun, damit er niemals aufhörte. „Machst du es?“, fragte sie zaghaft. „Tanzt du mit mir?“

Minervas strenge Miene erinnerte Hermine stark an ihre Unterrichtsstunden in Verwandlung, aber dann wurden ihre Züge milder. „Wir sollten den Zauber lieber hinter uns bringen…“, sagte sie matt. 

„Dann würdest du heute nicht mehr mit mir tanzen“, gestand Hermine leise. „Auf dem Weihnachtsball, und auch schon vorher beim Üben dafür, hast du mit vielen Schülern und Schülerinnen getanzt, aber nie mit mir.“ Sie bemühte sich vergeblich, die Bitterkeit aus ihrer Stimme zu nehmen. 

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Minerva klang traurig und müde. „Ich… Du warst so wunderschön… Ich… konnte einfach nicht mit dir tanzen…“ Sie starrte in den dunklen Nachthimmel und schwieg eine Weile. „Gut“, sagte sie schließlich. „Ein Tanz. Danach gibt es keine Ausreden mehr.“

Etwas widerwillig erhoben sie sich von der Hollywoodschaukel und Minerva sorgte dafür, dass diese wieder zu ihren Besitzern zurückkam. Mit einem weiteren Zauber fügte sie ihre Haare wieder zu einem Knoten zusammen, während Hermine sich bemühte, Minervas Lippenstift von ihrem Mund zu entfernen. Sie mussten beide mit ihren Zauberstäben nachhelfen, bis sie wieder ordentlich gekleidet und mit perfektem Make-Up ins Partyzelt zurückgehen konnten. Schon bald waren die Bässe der Musik wieder zu hören und auch die lauten Stimmen der Gäste, die sich über die Musik hinweg zu unterhalten versuchten. 

Ron entdeckte Hermine sofort, als sie das Zelt betrat, und auch Ginny und Harry sahen ihnen von ihrem Tisch aus fragend entgegen. „Es sind deine Freunde“, raunte Minerva ihr zu. „Sie haben dir deine Reise ermöglicht. Meinst du nicht, dass du ihnen ein paar Sätze schuldig bist?“

„Wäre das okay für dich?“ Hermine hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Minerva ihr dafür noch Zeit geben würde, aber als sie sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zu Kingsley Schacklebolt gesellte, schlängelte Hermine sich durch die tanzenden Leute zu Ron. 

„Ihr wart ja ziemlich lange weg“, begrüßte er sie mit offenkundiger Eifersucht. „Was hattet ihr denn so Wichtiges zu besprechen?“

Hermine senkte den Kopf und hoffte, dass er ihr nicht ansehen würde, was sie neben dem Besprechen noch alles getan hatten. „Wir haben über ein paar Dinge diskutiert, die wir auf der Reise gesehen haben“, erklärte sie. „Und wir haben entschieden, dass ein weiterer Gedächtniszauber der einzig mögliche Weg ist.“

„Das kapier‘ ich nicht.“ Ron verdrehte verständnislos die Augen. „Dann war die Reise doch total umsonst!“

„Ich habe die ganze Sache unterschätzt.“ Hermines Blick wanderte zu Harry und Ginny, von denen sie nun wusste, dass sie bald eine hübsche Tochter bekommen würden und dass diese mit ihrer Tochter befreundet sein würde. „Man erfährt nicht nur die eine Sache, die man wissen will, sondern man wird bombardiert mit Dingen, die noch geschehen werden.“ 

Ron setzte an, etwas zu sagen, aber entschied sich dann wohl doch dagegen. Offenbar verstand er, was Hermine ihm zu erklären versuchte. „Dann sag mir nur eines“, raunte er in ihr Ohr. „Mit wem wirst du zusammen sein? Wer ist es?“

„Das geht nicht, Ron.“ Hermine bohrte ihren Zeigefinger in seine Brust. „Alles, was ich dir sagen kann, ist, dass ich froh bin, dass du mein Freund bist. Und ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du mir geholfen hast, diese Reise anzutreten. Ich weiß, dass ich mich immer auf dich verlassen kann.“

„Klar kannst du das.“ Ron legte seine langen Arme um sie und drückte sie. „Ich find’s halt nur ungerecht, dass du mehr weißt als ich.“

„Nicht mehr lange.“ 

„Ganz schön behämmert.“ Ron rümpfte die Nase, als er Hermine wieder losließ. „Da riskieren wir unseren Job und unsere Freiheit, und das alles für den nächsten Gedächtniszauber.“

„Streitet ihr euch wieder, oder versöhnt ihr euch gerade?“, fragte Ginny, als sie und Harry zu ihnen traten. „Vom Tisch aus war das nicht zu erkennen.“ 

Ron verschränkte verlegen die Arme vor der Brust. „Sie verknallt sich in jemand anderen. Hab ich doch gesagt.“

„Ach, tatsächlich?“ Zu Hermines Überraschung nahm Ginny die Nachricht hin, ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen. „Komm, wir tanzen nochmal“, sagte sie zu ihrem Ehemann.

„Muss das sein?“ Harry setzte eine gequälte Miene auf. „Kannst du nicht mit jemand anderem tanzen?“

„Na, hör‘ mal, ich habe dich eben geheiratet“, lachte Ginny gutgelaunt. „Aber wenn du nicht willst, frage ich Ron.“

„Bist du verrückt?“ Ron machte einen entsetzten Satz nach hinten. „Ich bin dein Bruder!“

„Na gut, dann frage ich eben Hermine.“ Ginny hakte sich bei Hermine unter und führte sie zur Tanzfläche. „Als ich damals mit Katie für den Weihnachtsball geübt habe, musste ich immer der Mann sein“, grinste sie. „Ich kann das ganz gut.“

„Das glaube ich sofort.“ Hermine hielt bereitwillig still, als Ginny den Arm um sie legte. Sie hatte volles Vertrauen, dass ihre beste Freundin sie sicher durch die Menge führen würde. Gerade lief ein Wiener Walzer und Ginny tanzte mit Hermine wie ein kleiner Wirbelwind an den anderen Paaren vorbei. Selbst der exzellente Tänzer Neville, der mit Luna im Arm neben ihnen fast abzuheben schien, warf ihnen einen anerkennenden Blick zu. „Danke, dass du mir keine Fragen stellst“, sagte Hermine, nachdem Ginny sie in eine schwungvolle Drehung geführt hatte. „Es ist nicht so einfach, weißt du.“

Ginny tanzte mit ihr an Professor Slughorn und Professor Sprout vorbei, die schon den ganzen Abend das Tanzbein miteinander schwangen. „Ich bin deine beste Freundin“, sagte sie. „Und ich bin nicht blind. Im Gegensatz zu manch anderen Mitgliedern meiner Familie.“

„Ach ja?“ Hermine lief tiefrot an und war froh, dass Ginny abgelenkt war, weil sie versuchte, an Hagrid und Olympe Maxime vorbei zu manövrieren, während alle anderen Tanzpaare vorsichtshalber in Deckung gingen. Sie wurden langsamer, während die Musik allmählich verklang, und als sie schließlich stehen blieben, stand Minerva plötzlich neben ihnen. „Darf ich Ihnen Ihre Partnerin für einen Tanz entführen?“, wandte sie sich höflich an Ginny.

„Selbstverständlich.“ Ginny schenkte Minerva ein ungewöhnlich herzliches Lächeln und überließ ihre Freundin der Schulleiterin. Prompt setzten die ersten Klänge eines Tangos ein.

„Na sowas“, schmunzelte Hermine, als sie ihre Hand auf Minervas Schulter legte. „Du hast nicht zufällig ein wenig nachgeholfen?“

„Nur die einfache Muggelmethode.“ Minerva schlang ihren Arm um Hermines Taille und begab sich in die Promenadenposition. „Ich habe die Band um einen Tango gebeten.“

„Sehr pfiffig.“ Hermine legte ihre Hand auf Minervas Schulter und befahl ihrem klopfenden Herzen, in ihrer Brust zu bleiben. Wie lange hatte sie diesen Tanz ersehnt.

Der Tango war schnell und zackig, genauso, wie Hermine ihn sich erträumt hatte. Minerva musste sie ganz nah an ihren Körper ziehen, um sie präzise führen zu können. Gemeinsam mit anderen Paaren schritten sie über die große Tanzfläche, machten Drehungen, Scheren, Wiegeschritte, und Hermine wurde ein bisschen schwindelig, als Minervas Bein sich so nah zwischen ihre schob. Ihre Bewegungen gehörten deutlich zum Tanz, also sah keiner, was sie hier taten - oder fühlten. Bis auf Ron, der mit offenem Mund auf die Tanzfläche starrte, und wahrscheinlich Ginny, die sich taktvoll von ihnen abgewandt hatte.

„Nichts gegen die hübsche Braut“, sagte Minerva, während sie Hermine in eine Schere führte. „Aber du bist wie immer die schönste Frau im ganzen Zelt.“

Hermine hatte keine Zeit, das Kompliment entgegenzunehmen, denn Minerva vollzog urplötzlich eine Richtungsänderung und marschierte mit ihr einmal quer über die Tanzfläche, bevor sie eine erneute Richtungsänderung initiierte und Hermine abrupt den Kopf herumdrehen musste. „Wow…“ Hermine Wangen glühten schon und sie schwitzte am ganzen Körper. 

„Du wolltest einen Tango.“ Minerva führte sie in eine weitere Promenade. 

„Ja, aber ich wusste nicht, dass es wie Sex ist“, flüsterte Hermine außer Atem. 

Minerva lachte leise an ihrem Ohr. „Findest du nicht, dass eine Frau meines Alters an diesem Tag schon genug Sex hatte?“ Sie gab Hermine ein bisschen Zeit zum Luftholen, indem sie mehrere Linkskreise initiierte. 

„Da täuschst du dich. Mit dir wird es nie genug sein.“ Hermine lächelte, als der Schauer, der bei ihren Worten durch Minervas Körper fuhr, sich auf ihren eigenen übertrug. Es gab so vieles, auf das sie sich freuen konnten.

„Schauen die Leute schon?“, fragte Minerva, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

„Nein, wir tanzen ja nur.“ Hermine ließ ihren Blick über die Gäste schweifen und wunderte sich, wie sehr alle mit sich selbst beschäftigt zu sein schienen. Ob es Zufall oder Absicht war, ließ sich schwer sagen. „Nur Ron starrt uns an, und Ginny denkt sich ihren Teil.“ 

Minerva drehte ein wenig den Kopf und schaute zu Ginny herüber. Für einen Moment trafen sich die Blicke der beiden Hexen, dann schaute Minerva schnell wieder weg. „Mollys Tochter ist schon immer ein schlaues Mädchen gewesen.“

Den Rest des Tanzes sprachen sie nicht mehr. Sie fegten über das Parkett, als könnten sie damit die Zeit anhalten und Hermine fühlte sich, als würde sie schweben. Das, was gleich kommen würde, war unausweichlich, doch was immer auch morgen sein würde, sie hatten eine Spur gelegt, im Außen wie im Innern, die sich nicht mehr wegwischen lassen würde. 

„Danke“, flüsterte Hermine, als der letzte Ton verklungen war. Minerva verließ wortlos die Tanzfläche und Hermine folgte ihr zum Ausgang des Zeltes. Noch einmal gingen sie zum menschenleeren Rand des Gartens und stellten sich dort voreinander auf wie zu einem Duell. 

Als Hermine in Minervas sonst so beherrschtes Gesicht schaute, sah sie dort so viele Emotionen, dass sie Mühe hatte, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Ihr Körper brannte noch vom Tanz und von der Hollywoodschaukel und sie fragte sich, wie sie sich diese Empfindungen wohl am nächsten Morgen erklären würde. Nur um ganz sicher zu sein, tastete sie noch einmal nach dem Pergamentpapier und sah, dass Minerva unwillkürlich dasselbe tat. Eines Tages würde die Zukunft ihre Gegenwart sein. 

Hermine ignorierte den brennenden Schmerz in ihrer Brust, und wie von unsichtbaren Fäden gezogen, hoben sie und Minerva gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe.

_“Obliviate!“_

* ENDE *


End file.
